The Animal Within
by silvermoony77
Summary: Brutal murders plague the northeast zoos, the most recently at the Philadelphia Zoo. The BAU is called to assist and Dr. Spencer Reid finds himself protecting a beautiful vet. Can he help keep her safe or will his feelings cause more harm than good? R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Bring in the BAU

Chapter 1 Bring in the BAU

_Summary: Brutal murders plague the northeast zoos, the most recent at the Philadelphia Zoo. The BAU is called to assist and Dr. Spencer Reid finds himself protecting a beautiful vet. Can he help keep her safe or will his feelings cause more harm than good? R&R! :)_

_Of all the creatures ever made [man] is the most detestable. Of the entire brood, he is the only one...that possesses malice. He is the only creature that inflicts pain for sport, knowing it to be pain. ~Mark Twain~_

_Philadelphia Zoo,_

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

A young woman walked into her office and set her messenger bag down on a chair. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a black medical bag. Checking her watch, the woman left the room and began making her rounds throughout the zoo before the visitors arrived. Her last stop was the tigers' den.

She opened the door and walked inside. There was no other noise besides her shoes as she walked across the outdoor facility. Something on the ground caught her attention and she bent down to take a closer look. Suddenly, there was a low noise and she whipped her head around.

"Sasha," she said with a smile but confused, "What are you doing out here baby?"

The tiger, Sasha, just rubbed her face against the woman's body and purred loudly. The woman patted the majestic beast's head distractedly. Something was wrong. All the animals slept in their roomy cages inside for the evening. What was Sasha doing outside?

Just then, another tiger came over and the woman froze. There was something red all over the tiger's face…

"Raja?" she said as the other tiger came friendly towards her, "What's that on your face buddy?"

Raja licked his face and turned back the way he came. The woman slowly walked over, all her senses on high alert. She arrived at the tigers' watering hole and saw it was blood red. She looked around and saw a sight that made her blood run cold.

Beside the water was a mutilated body. Gashes covered ever inch of the person and they were red from blood. The woman stood frozen with shock until Raja nudged her gently in the leg. She realized she had to keep calm, otherwise the tigers would feel her anxiety and become unruly. She had to move the tigers inside.

"Come on babies," she said softly, reaching into her bag and pulling out strips of meat from a container.

The tigers eagerly followed the woman into their cages and devoured the meat hungrily. She wondered how they could still be hungry and shivered violently.

"What happened last night?" she whispered and dialed 9-1-1 on her cell phone.

_Dr. Spencer Reid's Apartment_

_Quantico, Virginia_

Dr. Spencer Reid groaned loudly at the sound of his alarm clock but resisted the urge to hit the "Sleep" button. J.J had told them yesterday they would most likely have a new case today so they needed to sleep well and not be late. Reid turned the alarm clock off, stretched, and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later, the young doctor was eating toast while throwing a shirt over his head. Once he was fully dressed, he looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror. Spencer Reid was a tall, scrawny man of twenty-six. He had brown hair that hung barely past his ears and brown, expressive eyes. As he ran his fingers through his hair, he decided he liked his hair long and thought maybe he'd let it grow a little more. He was wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt with a brown sweater vest and long brown pants.

Reid sighed again as he adjusted the gun on his belt. He had told Gideon once that he looked like a teacher's assistant without his gun. Now though, he thought he looked like a teacher's assistant _with_ a gun. He was so young that a gun looked awkward on him. It was one of the down sides of being the youngest member of the BAU, but Spencer loved what he did and never regretted taking Gideon's offer to join the team.

_At least I earned the right to carry a gun this time,_ he thought in an attempt to cheer himself up.

It was true. Spencer had passed his gun qualification just last week. Hotch had continued to give Reid lessons after Reid had saved his superior by shooting the man in the head. Now the young doctor could hit someone in the leg if he was aiming for it instead of hitting them between the eyes.

Once the doctor made sure he looked presentable, he walked out of his apartment, got into his car, and drove to the BAU headquarters.

_FBI, Behavioral Analysis Unit Headquarters_

_Quantico, Virginia_

"We received the call this morning at around seven," J.J explained as she passed out the files to the team in the briefing room, "The victim is a white female, that's all we know."

"What do you mean that's all we know?" Hotch asked, "They haven't identified the body yet?"

"Not yet, they have to use dental records," said J.J, "But it should be identified by the time we get there."

"What, does this person not have any finger prints?" Morgan asked.

"No, they don't have fingers," said Gideon as he opened the file, "Or hands for that matter."

Reid was puzzled until he saw the crime scene photos. It took him a few seconds to realize what he was looking at was a body. It was so mutilated that it didn't even look human.

"Jeez, this unsub is a monster," Prentiss said.

"The unsub didn't do this," Reid said as he sped through the file, "Two tigers were found at the crime scene, one had blood all over its face. It looks as if the tigers were the killers."

"There we go, case solved," said Morgan, throwing the file on the table, "Next case please."

"Not quite actually," continued Reid, "Over the past week, zoo workers along the northern east coast have died. They were all found in the dens of dangerous animals. The last one was at the Camden Aquarium in a tank full of sharks. The one before that was at the Metro Richmond Zoo and the black bears had-"

"I think we got it Spence," said Morgan and Reid blushed slightly, turning back to the file.

"So the unsub is using animal instinct to cover the evidence," said Gideon, "The animals smell blood and think it's their meal."

"Let's go to the plane and continue from there," said Hotch and they all left the office for the airport.

_Philadelphia Zoo_

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

Reid walked through the gates of the zoo and followed the rest of the team to the tiger area. The zoo was closed for today but there was still a crowd of people waiting on the other side of the "Crime Scene" tape. Spencer often wondered what it was about violence that interested people. Whenever there was an accident on the side of the road, people stopped to watch. Football was one of the most popular sports in America and it consisted of two teams running and attempting to beat the stuffing out of the other. There was something about violent acts that brought people in.

"Can I help you?" an officer asked. Hotch flashed his badge to the cop.

"I'm SA Aaron Hotchner, this is SA's Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Jenifer Jareau, and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit from the FBI."

"Oh right, the captain said you'd be coming. Follow me," the officer said.

They followed the officer into a room and through a door that led to the tiger's outdoor area. On the other side of the area were a pool full of red water and two men and a woman talking. The one man was tall and dark, wearing a police uniform. He had a pad of paper in his hand and was listening to the other man. The woman had her arms crossed and looked like she was in shock. Reid could tell by her body language she was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Captain Johnson!" the officer called and the man looked up. He said a couple words to the other man and walked over.

"Welcome agents, I'm glad you guys could come out so quickly," the captain said as he shook hands with Hotch, "I was talking with the zoo's owner, Mr. Oliver Twain. He said that there's always a worker here during the evening in case one of the animals gets sick. We identified the woman as Dr. Sally Dinucci. She was thirty-five years old and had been working here for about ten years. She was apparently very experienced with the tigers and she specialized with large animals."

Reid looked at the owner. He was a big, broad-shouldered guy with thick black hair, tan skin, and dark eyes. He had an air of authority about him as he talked with the woman beside him.

"Who's the girl?" Reid asked, nodding towards the woman. The captain looked over his shoulder.

"That's Dr. Olivia Tusconi. She found the body this morning while making her rounds around the zoo."

Reid looked back at the doctor. She was talking now and was obviously not happy. Her hands were moving animatedly as she talked and her face was angry.

"All right Morgan and Reid, go talk with Dr. Tusconi while J.J and I talk to Mr. Twain," said Hotch.

"Agent Prentiss and I will stay with you captain and go over the other cases," said Gideon, "We'll meet at the station in two hours and compile information. We should have a complete profile by then."

Everyone nodded and left. Reid and Morgan followed Hotch and J.J over to the doctor and owner. Immediately they stopped talking.

"Mr. Twain, I'm Special Agent Hotchner and this is Special Agent Jareau. We're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI and have a couple questions we'd like to ask you," said Hotch, showing the man his badge.

"I've already talked with the police and answered their questions," Mr. Twain said, not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

"We understand, but our questions will be different from those of the police," J.J said and Mr. Twain nodded, following the two agents to a more private place to talk. Dr. Tusconi looked at Reid and Morgan with a suspicious gaze.

"And I take it you're FBI as well?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Special Agent Derek Morgan," Reid said, "We just have a few questions, it won't take long."

"Do you mind if we go to my office?" the doctor asked, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering, "I've been standing here for hours and need to get away from here and sit down."

"Lead the way," Morgan said and Dr. Tusconi smiled a little.

As they walked, Spencer looked at the doctor. She was extremely pretty with long dark brown hair that was pulled back in a neat ponytail. She was tall and slight, and walked with an air of grace and importance. He remembered her eyes were a deep brown and full of sadness. Today's events had taken an emotional toll on her.

She led them to a small building behind the tiger's area and unlocked the front door. There was a main room with a desk and computer where a man was typing and looked up.

"Can I get you anything Doctor?" he asked in a kind tone.

"No, but thank you Steve," she said and introduced them to the man. "Steve is an intern from Drexel University," she explained as Morgan and Reid shook hands with the young man.

"We may need to talk with you later," said Morgan and Steve seemed eager to help.

"Sally was a great veterinarian," he said, "She will be sorely missed around here."

"If anyone calls for me, tell them I'm busy please," Dr. Tusconi said and Steve nodded.

She led the agents into her office and closed the door behind them. She let out a huge breath and went over to the coffee machine.

"Can I get you anything? I have hot chocolate, tea, or coffee," she said.

Morgan shook his head and Reid declined the offer. He actually would have loved some coffee, but then again he always wanted coffee. Morgan cast him a side-long look as if to say, "Since when did you refuse free coffee?" but Reid ignored him. He didn't want to be rude and have something while Morgan didn't.

"Then if you gentlemen don't mind, I need some hot chocolate," she continued as she poured a packet of brown powder and steaming water into a mug, "It's my weakness I'm afraid. I can't stand drinking tea or coffee, although I love the smell of coffee in the morning, but give me a cup of hot chocolate and I'll do anything you ask."

She sat down and smiled at the agents, sipping her drink.

"So," she said, "I guess you want to know what happened last night?"

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first Criminal Minds story, although I wrote a one-shot before. Any tips, suggestions, praises, or constructive criticisms are always appreciated. Reid is my favorite character so this fanfic is centered around him. Also, it is a total coincidence that the head of the zoo's last name is Twain and the quote I used is by Mark Twain. I found the quote right before I posted this and really liked it. :) Big shout-out to my little sister who listened to me trying to explain this story to her. She's introduced me to the show so if you like this story, you have her to thank for it. Please tell me what you think and I promise to update soon!_


	2. Chapter 2 The Reid Effect

_Author's Note: I wish I owned Criminal Minds but alas, I am only a humble fan._

Chapter 2 The Reid Effect

"Actually, we want to know about the victim," said Morgan.

"Her name's Sally!" she said in an icy tone and sighed, "I'm sorry, I just don't like her being referred to as that when she has a name. She was my mentor when I was hired and my best friend. My specialty is with large cats and we worked together a lot."

"Did she have any enemies?" Reid asked, "Did anyone ever act strangely toward her?"

"No, everyone loved Sally," said Dr. Tusconi, "She was a fun-loving person, great with the animals, and always willing to lend a hand." She paused, bit her lip as she fiddled with the gold chain around her neck, and continued, "That's why I asked her to take my shift last night."

"You were supposed to work last night?" Morgan asked, glancing at Reid. Spencer knew they were thinking the same thing. Dr. Tusconi was the intended victim and Sally was an accident.

"Yeah, but I got a call from my vet about my Shetland Sheepdog. He had cancer and the vet said he wouldn't make it through the night so I asked Sally to cover for me. We're not supposed to do that because Mr. Twain makes up a schedule based on our pay, but everyone does it. We take the hours out of our pay and give it to the person who covered for us. Please don't tell Mr. Twain, he'll be really upset and start cracking down. I just wanted Leonardo to have someone with him when he…you know."

The doctor's eyes filled with tears and she quickly turned her head away. Once she recovered, she continued in a shaky voice.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" she asked, "If I had been working, Sally would still be alive. She was getting married you know. Oh God, what am I going to tell Rick?"

"How long had she been engaged?" Morgan asked.

"A year, they just finished going through the Church process," explained Dr. Tusconi, wiping her eyes, "The wedding was going to be this May. His name is Richard Slate and I have his address if you want to talk with him."

"Thanks," said Morgan as he wrote it down, "Reid, can I talk with you for a moment?"

Reid got up and followed his partner to the other end of the room. Before Morgan could talk, Reid held up his hand.

"The unsub was after the doctor, not the victim," he said quietly, "So you want one of us to tell the others while the other stays here and tries to get information without scaring her."

"I knew there was a reason you joined us so young," said Morgan with a smile and clapped Spencer on the shoulder, "I'm going back to the BAU so can I trust you to stay here with the doctor?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Morgan told Dr. Tusconi he was going to talk with the fiancée. He also promised not to tell Mr. Twain what happened. Once he left, Reid stood there awkwardly. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't good with thinking of ways to cheer people up.

"So…" he said, looking around.

"So…" she repeated awkwardly.

They chuckled and looked away, blushing slightly. Dr. Tusconi looked at her watch.

"I should give the big cats their lunch," she said, standing up and going to the door. She stopped and turned to face him. "Do you…um…want to come and give me a hand?"

"Oh, sure," Reid said, gathering his bag and following the veterinarian out of her office. Steve looked up as they came through.

"Do you need help feeding today?" he asked eagerly.

"No, thank you Steve," the doctor said, "Dr. Reid is going to help me today."

Steve nodded, a look of dejection on his face. He glared at Reid, as though it were his fault, and went back to his work. Reid followed Dr. Tusconi into another building that contained large cages along the walls. Dr. Tusconi took out a set of keys and unlocked the first door.

"How are my babies doing?" she asked as she entered. Reid poked his head in and saw two tigers lounging. One got up and walked silently over. Dr. Tusconi continued talking in a quiet and soothing tone as she looked he creature over. The tiger then turned its liquid amber eyes toward Reid and let out a low grumble. Dr. Tusconi looked at Reid and smiled.

"Don't worry," she told him, "Raja's just purring. There's a refrigerator down two cages on the left. Inside is a container marked "Raja and Sasha". If you could grab that for me, I'd appreciate it."

He soon returned with the container to find the doctor running her hands up and down the other tiger's large protruding stomach. Raja was looking at Reid and he didn't know what to do so he cleared his throat. Dr. Tusconi looked over and got up.

"You can come in you know," she said, "Raja won't hurt you since you have the food. He never bites the hand that feeds him, right big boy?" She patted the tiger on the head.

Reid entered slowly and cautiously, never taking his eyes off Raja. He handed the container to his companion and she began feeding strips of meat to the tiger. She handed a piece to Reid and he took it with a questioning look.

"You can give that to Sasha," she said, nodding toward the tiger that was lying down, "She's calmer than Raja because she's the female, except don't touch her stomach. She's very protective of her unborn cubs."

Reid nodded and dropped the meat into Sasha's mouth. They continued the feeding in silence until they ran out. Dr. Tusconi petted each tiger and rubbed them behind the ears before closing and locking the doors. She let out a sigh and continued to the other cages. Dr. Tusconi fed the panthers, bobcats, and even lions. At every cage, the cats growled or barred their teeth at Reid so the vet suggested he stay on the other side of the cage. After all the animals were fed, Dr. Tusconi went back to Raja and Sasha.

"Tell me doctor," she said as she looked at the sleeping tigers, "Do they look like blood thirsty killers to you?"

"No, not now at least."

"Raja and Sasha are _Panthera_ _tigris tigris, _otherwise known as-"

"The Bengal tiger, also called the Indian tiger" said Reid.

"Correct," she said with a surprised smile, "They are extraordinary animals and are endangered because stupid men want them as trophies. How anyone could look them in the eye and shoot them is beyond me. But I'm digressing," she said with a calming breath and continued, "They use their unique coat to blend in with the environment and stalk their prey, as if you could escape anyway. If a tiger's coming at you, the best thing to do is pray it'll be a quick death. They are extremely fast, strong enough to take down a water buffalo, and can climb trees. People think they can escape by climbing but no, tigers are actually good climbers. Now these tigers are unable to climb trees because of injuries they received when they were cubs. Raja was found with several compound fractures in his hind legs while Sasha suffered from a dislocated shoulder. Their injuries still bother them so they never climb the trees."

Reid knew everything the doctor told him, except the part about the tigers' injuries, but decided not to say anything. He had a feeling the doctor was thinking out loud.

"Sally knew all of this, yet she was found in the middle of the clearest area of the den. She could've climbed any one of those trees if the tigers were going after her. But I don't think Raja and Sasha were after her. You may think I'm some stupid, emotional woman Dr. Reid, but I know my animals. Raja and Sasha were both found at very young ages and raised in captivity the rest of their lives, never knowing their real mothers. Apparently they were abused by their owners. So Sally was their mother. She cared for them from cub to adult. They were very protective of her. They would never kill her on purpose."

"On purpose?"

"They can't fight instinct," she said heavily, "Obviously Raja and Sasha would never attack Sally but if she was dumped in their den and covered in blood, they wouldn't be able to resist a meal." She looked at Reid now as she said, "Also, you may have noticed that Raja and Sasha were the only animals here that let you into their den. They are the most gentle and tame animals here."

"I just thought it was the Reid Effect," the young doctor said quietly.

"The what?" she asked with a hint of a laugh.

"The other BAU members say that whenever I come near an animal and it starts barking or meowing loudly," explained Reid, turning red, "I thought I was lucky with the tigers."

"No, Raja and Sasha can scare people quite easily. They just liked you," Dr. Tusconi said. She sighed and changed the subject by saying, "I read in the papers about the other zoo killings and thought it was a coincidence, but as soon as I saw the body I knew it was the same as the others zoos. I also knew someone had killed Sally and dumped her body with the tigers, hoping they'd cover the evidence. I think it was a serial killer that killed Sally."

Reid didn't speak. He was taken aback by Dr. Tusconi's reasoning and her belief in her animals. She had known that the crime scene had more than met the eye. She really understood the psychology of the tigers. She was looking at him expectedly so he rubbed his eyes.

"You're right, it was a serial killer. That's why we're here, we help the police get these kind of people."

"How?" she asked with interest, "Or can you not tell me?"

"No, it's not top secret stuff," Reid said with a smile, "I may be FBI but I'm not a secret agent or anything like that."

She nodded and turned red as she said, "Well I was going to get something to eat so…um…if you're hungry, you could tell me then. Only if you want to that is," she added quickly, "I don't want to push you into talking about it if you don't want to so…yeah," she ended awkwardly.

"Oh…uh…sure, I don't mind at all," said Reid just as awkwardly. Did she just ask him out?

_It's not a date, get a hold of yourself,_ he thought as he followed the doctor into the back area of the kitchens were they had tables and chairs set up for the employees. Once they had eaten, Dr. Tusconi waited patiently for Reid to speak.

"We're the BAU or Behavioral Analysis Unit," he said, "We call ourselves profilers because we use information about the unsub's behavior to create a profile."

"The unsub?" she asked with confusion.

"That's the unidentified subject," he explained, "So we give the profile to the police and they let the people know what kind of person to look for. Each unsub has their own unique personality depending on the case."

"So what's our unsub's personality like?" Dr. Tusconi asked and Reid felt his stomach lift when she said "_our_ unsub".

"It's too early to say and releasing a premature profile can be dangerous," said Reid and she nodded.

"So how does a doctor become a member of the FBI?" she asked, smiling.

"I was taking a course on psychology that Gideon trying to get my other bachelor degree," said Reid, "We had to write an essay on serial killer's reasoning and apparently mine stood out. He asked me to join his team."

"You were in college?" she asked with raised eyebrows, "How old were you?"

"Twenty-one."

"And you said it was your other bachelor degree, how many did you have?" she asked.

"I have another in sociology and three doctorates," he answered sheepishly, "Chemistry, mathematics, and engineering."

"How did you manage that?" she asked curiously.

"I skipped grades in grade school," he said.

"How many?"

"I was twelve when I graduated high school."

"Oh," she said, "I figured you were a smart guy but that's incredible!"

"You could say that," Reid said with a shrug as he felt his face grow warm.

"I know how weird it must've been. I skipped two grades in grade school," Dr. Tusconi said, "I went from kindergarten to second and then my mom saw I was still under-challenged so I skipped third grade. Sure, your mind is challenged but you're seen as the freak. I was always mature for my age, more mature than the kids who were two years older than me so I got along with the teachers very well. However, I literally had no social life outside my family until college. I'm sorry," she said suddenly, blushing, "I didn't mean to go into my life like that."

"No, it's fine," said Reid, "I'd like to hear about you." This was his chance to gather information and maybe figure out why the unsub was after Dr. Tusconi. However, he found he was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"Oh, okay," she said, shifting her weight in her chair, "Well, as you can probably tell, I'm a very shy and awkward person. I guess when you've spent most of your life not interacting with people in your age bracket you're not the best social butterfly. That's why I wanted to work in a zoo or behind-the-scenes. Um…is any of this beneficial to finding out who did this to Sally? Is that why you want to know?"

"Yes, of course," lied Spencer, "We like to know about the friends of the victim. It helps us rule people out. Not that I'm saying you did this," he said when Dr. Tusconi's eyes went wide, "It's just protocol. Statistically, only about ten percent of serial killers world wide are women."

"I see," she said with a tiny smile, "Well, I'll tell you about my time with Sally then. I just finished veterinary school at the University of Pennsylvania and applied to all the area zoos and aquariums, even amusement parks that had animals. I really wanted to stay local because I grew up in this area and love it. I got a call from this zoo and Sally wanted me to come in for an interview. I was ecstatic because this is the oldest zoo in the United States. I was also nervous because I don't give the best first impressions with people but when I got there, Sally made me feel right at home. We talked and she told me it wasn't my grades that brought me to her attention but that I was a member of W-Triple-A."

"What's that?" Reid asked.

"It's Women Against Animal Abusers. I joined in college, hence why I finally got a social life," Dr. Tusconi explained, "It's a women-only organization of doctors, nurses, animal owners etc. that want to fight to stop animal abuse in the U.S. Sally was a member in her home state of Ohio and continued helping here in Pennsylvania. I joined in Virginia and when I moved back here I continued also. Sally and I weren't hard-core members so she had no idea I was in it until she saw my resume and did some digging around. Anyway, we hit it off instantly and she told me later that she had wanted to hire me before the interview started, but she had to see how I got along with the animals. I met with Raja and Sasha, they liked me, and I was hired. I've been working here for the past three years and can honestly say I love getting up in the morning and going to work."

"You said you joined the organization in Virginia when you were in college," said Reid and she nodded, "Where did you go to college?"

"The College of William and Mary in Williamsburg," Dr. Tusconi said, "It was far from my home and leaving my mother and sister was the hardest thing I ever did, but I loved the campus and the people."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Emma," Dr. Tusconi said and Reid noticed her eyes lit up at the mention of her sister, "She's two years, two months, and two days younger than me. She didn't skip any grades though so in school she was four years my junior. She lives in London now with her husband and daughter, Isabella, and is expecting a baby any time now actually. She works at the Victoria and Albert Museum with a degree in art history, but she has a gallery in the city and art is her first love."

Reid smiled and nodded. Suddenly, his phone went off and he excused himself. He said it was from Morgan and answered.

"Hey kid, where are you?" Morgan asked when Reid spoke.

"Grabbing lunch," he replied, "I've got a lot to tell you guys."

"Well you better hurry up then, it's one and we're waiting for you."

"Really?" he asked and checked his watch. He saw Morgan was right and quickly told his partner he'd be there soon. He hung up and went back to the table to find the doctor had cleaned up their trays.

"I had a feeling you had to leave," she said with a smile, "It was great talking with you though, let me know if I can help in any way. I want this man locked up just as much as you all do."

"Actually, if you could come down to the station with me, I'm sure the others will want to ask you some more questions."

"Sure, I'll tell one of the other workers to cover my shift for me," she said and called another friend as they walked to a police car. The officer was more than happy to take them to the station and they were there in less than ten minutes.

"About time Reid," Hotch said as they entered, "Where were you?"

"Please sir," Dr. Tusconi said, "It was my fault. Dr. Reid was just asking some questions and I kept talking. I guess I just needed someone to talk to and he was there."

"The Reid Effect strikes again," Morgan whispered loudly and Prentiss and J.J stifled laughs while Gideon smiled slightly and Hotch remained serious. Reid just sighed and set his bag down while Dr. Tusconi gave him a questioning look.

_Author's Note: Another chapter is finished and now you get to tell me what you thought! If I messed up some of the facts about Reid's school background, I'm sorry. If I did, please let me know and I can fix it and re-post the chapter. Also, just so you know, there is no such group as Women Against Animal Abusers. That was something I made up and it will come up throughout the story. One more thing, I am leaving this Friday afternoon for two weeks and will not be able to update. But I promise to have many chapters ready to be posted by the time I get back and I will be posting chapters until I leave. Many thanks to those who reviewed and put me on alert and in their favorites! Don't forget to review! :)_


	3. Chapter 3 Profile Revealed

_Author's Note: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize. If I did though, I'd be the happiest person ever! :D_

Chapter 3 Profile Revealed

"All right, let's get everyone up to speed," said Hotch after an officer took Dr. Tusconi and led her to another room.

"Mr. Twain was no help at all," J.J said, "He pretty much leaves everything up to each head of the department and Sally was the head of her department. When we checked the security cameras, we saw that they suddenly blacked out from ten until one in the morning and no one can figure out why yet. All we could learn from our investigation was that it had to be an inside job and the unsub knows his way around advanced technology."

"After going over the case files," said Gideon, "Prentiss and I thought the unsub had a certain type of victim. All the previous ones were white women with brown hair and eyes in their twenties. He also drugged all of his previous victims before shooting them execution style."

"Here's where it get's confusing though," Prentiss said, "Sally Dinucci was a blonde with green eyes and was thirty-seven. She wasn't drugged or shot."

"How was she killed then?" Morgan asked.

"The coroner found ligature marks on what was left of her neck," Gideon said and showed them the photo, "The victim we found has no connection to the previous victims."

"Except for the fact she was dumped to be eaten by tigers and worked in a zoo," muttered Morgan quietly. He looked at Reid meaningfully and the young doctor cleared his throat.

"I think I-" he started.

"Are you saying it's a different unsub?" J.J asked.

"Look at the difference in age, appearance, and cause of death," said Prentiss, "I don't doubt that someone killed Sally Dinucci, I'm just don't think it was our unsub. Why would he suddenly change everything?"

"You're right," said Hotch as Reid opened his mouth to speak again, "It doesn't make sense."

"Actually, it makes perfect sense," Spencer said loudly and they all turned toward him as he continued, "Dr. Tusconi and Dr. Dinucci switched shifts. Dr. Tusconi was supposed to be working last night, making her the intended target. She fits the unsub's preference: white female with brown hair and eyes in her twenties. The unsub didn't know they switched so when he saw Sally, he panicked. Maybe she saw him and he couldn't let her escape."

"Strangling is personal," Morgan said, "The unsub obviously knew her and wanted to feel her life leave her body."

"Well then," said Gideon, standing up, "I think we're ready to give the police a profile."

…

"Please keep in mind that these are guidelines of who the unsub might be," said J.J, "If you feel that anyone outside the profile needs to be questioned, trust your instincts."

She nodded to Gideon and sat down. They were standing in front of most of Philadelphia's finest who were waiting attentively for the profile. All those who were on duty on the streets would receive the profile over their radio. Dr. Tusconi was sitting in the far back. The team hoped she would be able to help once given the profile.

"The unsub is a white male in his twenties to thirties," said Gideon, "He's intelligent and feels under-appreciated in his work."

"He preys on women because he sees them as the weaker sex and needs to feel in control," said Morgan.

"He knows a lot about technology so he probably worked around it," Hotch said, "His job causes him to work during the day so he attacks at night. He feels his job is beneath him and is ambitious. He may push his superiors to let him do more than they think him capable of."

"Because he feels above everyone he won't have many friends, if any at all," said Reid, "People will tend to avoid him because they'll find him arrogant and self-absorbed."

"Be careful," said Gideon, "An intelligent, narcissistic unsub is the most dangerous kind. Do not underestimate him in any way. Start at the zoo and work from there. Good luck."

The police left to begin their search. Dr. Tusconi went up to the team with a sad look.

"I can't think of anyone off the top of my head," she said, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, you've had a long day," Gideon said kindly, "Before we send you home, we'd like to have a word with you. Will you please follow us?"

Dr. Tusconi nodded slowly, looking confused. Hotch led the way to one of the interrogation rooms and Dr. Tusconi went inside. Gideon was about to follow but stopped and turned to Reid.

"You should come in too," he said and the young doctor agreed.

"Can I get you anything doctor?" Hotch asked.

"No, but you could tell me what's wrong," Dr. Tusconi said.

"You told our agents that you and Dr. Dinucci switched shifts and you were supposed to work last night," said Hotch.

"Yes, that's true."

"The schedule that Mr. Twain posts," Gideon said, "Is it posted in a visible place?"

"Yeah, right outside his office," she said, "He also emails it to all the workers. Why? If this is about me breaking the rules, I'm sorry but I-"

"You're not in any trouble doctor," said Hotch, "But you are in danger."

"Danger? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Did anyone know you switched your shift?" Gideon asked.

"Um…just my sister, but she lives in England. Please, tell me what's the matter!" she cried.

"The unsub wasn't after Dr. Dinucci," said Reid quietly, "He was after you."

Dr. Tusconi's eyes went wide and her hand unconsciously went to the gold cross that hung around her neck. The other hand ran through her hair and she didn't speak for a while.

"It's my fault," she finally said, "If I had just worked and didn't ask Sally to cover for me-"

"Then you'd be the one in the tiger's den," said Hotch, "What happened to Sally is not your fault, you need to realize that. It's the unsub's, not yours."

"That's why you wanted to know about me, wasn't it?" she asked, looking at Reid. He saw she was angry with him and he could only look down at the table and give a brief nod. She let out an annoyed sigh, leaned back in her chair, and said, "So, what do we do now?"

"You'll need to be under surveillance for your own safety," Gideon said, "We'll have two of the agents stay with you, if that's all right."

"Yes of course, I have room in my apartment," Dr. Tusconi said, running a hand through her hair again, "Anything else?"

"If you can think of anyone who fits the profile, just let one of the agents know and they'll call us," said Hotch. She nodded and her phone suddenly started ringing.

"That's my sister," she said, "Do you mind if I take this?"

"No, you should let her know you're okay," said Gideon and they left.

"Morgan and Reid, I want you to stay with the doctor," Hotch said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Reid asked Gideon.

"Don't worry, just apologize to her," Gideon said, patting Spencer on the shoulder, "It'll be good for her to have someone she knows around her."

Reid nodded and followed Morgan into the room that was on the other side of the interrogation room. Dr. Tusconi's voice could be heard and Reid looked through the window, knowing Dr. Tusconi couldn't see them.

"I'm fine Em, I swear," she said in a calming tone, "The FBI are sending agents to stay with me and keep me safe…No, I don't know if they're cute. Remember you're a married woman young lady."

She laughed heartily and Reid couldn't help a smile of his own. He caught Morgan looking at him and quickly let his face fall and become neutral.

"How's my Izzy-Belle doing?" Dr. Tusconi asked, "Oh good, I'm glad she's okay, and how are you feeling? Are you taking your prenatal vitamins?...Just checking honey, I hate that you're across the ocean and now I can't be there…across the pond indeed!" she laughed, "Oh Ems, I miss you too. I don't care what time of day it is, I want to know the minute you go into labor…Promise?...All right honey, I'll talk to you later…I love you too. Give them all a kiss and hug for me…Okay, bye!"

She hung up and Morgan motioned for Reid to follow him. Morgan opened the door and the doctor looked up at them. Her eyes lingered of Reid and then dropped to the floor.

"I guess you're the agents?" she asked.

"At your service," Morgan said with a joking smile.

She smiled a little and said, "I need to go by Sally's place and pick up Cujo. Rick's allergic and she was going to give him to me when they got married. I can't leave the dog alone in that house."

"The dog is at the SPCA," said Morgan, "They took the dog there when the police went to her house. We'll take you there before we go to your place."

Dr. Tusconi gathered her things and the three of them piled into Morgan's car and headed off. The car ride was silent and Reid was very glad when they reached the SPCA. Reid decided to wait in the car while Morgan and the doctor went to get the dog. He really didn't feel like having all the animals barking and hissing as he passed. This gave him time to close his eyes and think.

Gideon was right, he'd have to apologize. Yes, he was just doing his job but she wouldn't see it as that. She would see it as lying about his true motives.

_Women are so complicated,_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes. His contacts were bothering him. He'd have to take them out and wear his glasses when they got to her apartment.

There was a knock on his window and he started, looking out and seeing Dr. Tusconi holding a happy corgi in her arms. He unlocked the door and she handed him the dog.

"Hold him for a minute if you please doctor," she said coolly and climbed into the back.

Spencer looked at the dog's big brown eyes and it yipped happily, licked Spencer's chin and wagging his tail. Reid couldn't help laughing, it tickled.

"Down Cujo," Dr. Tusconi said, trying hard to keep her voice impassive but she started laughing. Morgan got into the car and rubbed the dog along its back.

"Neither man nor beast can resist the charms of Dr. Spencer Reid," Morgan said with a chuckle and they drove off.

_Author's Note: I'm back everyone! I've missed you guys! I actually got back yesterday but a serious case of jetlag kept me from updating. So here's the thing, the reviews for this story are seriously lacking and it's kind of making me depressed. I know people have this on alert and in their favorites but reviews really help me while I'm writing. If there's something you don't like, tell me and I'll fix it. It doesn't have to be a novel of a review either, just a little something to know that people actually like this or if I should drop it. I hate the thought of giving up on a story, especially since I already have it planned out in my head and it gets very exciting. So with that in mind, please PLEASE review! Thanks! :)_


	4. Chapter 4 Kitchen Conversations

_Author's Note: I don't own Criminal Minds…does it count if I created new characters though? No…you're no fun…_

Chapter 4 Kitchen Conversations

"There's a guest room and a pull-out couch, so you two can decide where you sleep," Dr. Tusconi said as she unlocked the door.

Morgan and Reid entered with their suitcases and bags, Reid holding Cujo. The corgi slept in his lap the entire ride. The apartment was a decent size and looked lived in. It wasn't too messy or too neat, and very homey. Dr. Tusconi took their coats and went into the kitchen to get dinner ready. As she headed toward the stove, two blurs whizzed across the floor and stopped beside her legs.

"Hey babies," she said softly, picking up a full-grown grey and white cat and an orange and white striped kitten, "I have a friend for you to meet."

Reid put Cujo down while the doctor put the cats down. The animals sniffed each other and Cujo licked the cats happily. The grey cat purred and the kitten began batting at the dog's tail.

"Good, they get along," Dr. Tusconi said with a smile. She turned to Reid and Morgan and said, "The grey cat is Michelangelo and the orange kitten is Galileo. I hope you two aren't allergic?" They shook their heads and she said, "Good. I'll get dinner ready. I hope you guys like Italian because we're having pasta with shrimp. Come on sweeties," she said to the dog and cats.

They followed her into the kitchen. Morgan and Reid looked at each other and began looking around the apartment. The kitchen was neat and orderly and Dr. Tusconi knew where everything was as she went about putting the ingredients together. The table had only one placemat but four chairs. Paintings of country scenes were along the walls and, Reid had to admit, they were really well done.

On every table, there were picture frames. There were mostly pictures of the doctor with another woman who could've been her twin. That must've been her sister. Reid noticed there were no family pictures, only one of an older woman who must've been her mother which was sitting on an end table alone. There were pictures of Dr. Tusconi giving speeches at her graduations and with her sister holding the diplomas. Reid looked on another table and saw photos of the doctor with while animals, smiling happily, as well as with a Sheltie.

_That must be Leonardo,_ he thought and went into the living area where there was a couch and television. All on the table in front of the couch were books, mostly by fifteenth century writers. Reid smiled as he looked over the familiar titles and authors. Then he thought of his mother and how long it had been since he last saw her, and his smile faded.

"Please don't go into my room, Agent Morgan," Dr. Tusconi said, looking up from the stove at Morgan who just opened a door on the far side of the living room, "I'm a private person and don't even like you two looking through my stuff. May I ask why you're doing it anyway?"

"We're trying to gain a sense of why the unsub is after you," Morgan replied, closing the door.

"So you're profiling me," she said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, but not in the way we profile an unsub," said Reid, "We know the unsub is after you and we're looking for a reason that connects him to you."

"All right," she said, setting her spoon down and looking at them with interest, "Tell me what you have so far."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Reid but Morgan ignored him.

"You live alone and keep the animals for company because you're lonely. You don't go out much and spend your evenings alone with a book," he said, nodding to the table strewn with books, "You know your way around the kitchen which tells me you don't eat out much and make your own food. The one place mat at the table for four and the guest room tell me you sometimes have company, but not often. Most likely, it's your twin sister and her family."

"She's not my twin," Dr. Tusconi said suddenly and Reid could tell she wasn't happy with the analysis, "I'm older than her."

Morgan picked up a picture of Dr. Tusconi with her sister. They were both in their mid-teens.

"You're protective and fiercely loyal to her, you probably hated her husband for some time because he took her away from you. You have a lot of pictures of yourself with her, but none of your parents except this." He put down the picture he was holding and picked up the one of her mother. "Family is obviously important to you, since you have no pictures of you with friends, but your father isn't in any of these. This tells me he died before you were born. Your mother probably became depressed so you took over the role of mom for your sister. You still love your mother but resent her slightly for not helping. That's why you only have one picture of her. In school-"

But he was interrupted by Dr. Tusconi walking over and ripping the photo out of his hands. Her eyes were fierce as she glared at him.

"My father was a low-life, son of a bitch who got my mom pregnant two times, never married her, and left her when I was three," she spat, "My mother raised us on her own, worked two jobs, and managed to make it to almost every special event. The reason she's not in these pictures is because she's the one taking them. Then she died my senior year of college after fighting a year against breast cancer. I'm protective of my sister because I love her and I never hated her husband. Emma was in London for a year when she met Jude, so he didn't take her away from me. Maybe you shouldn't make so many assumptions until you have _all_ the facts."

She put the photograph back and went to the stove. Morgan looked taken aback by the outburst and looked at Reid. The young doctor gave him a look that read, "I told you so," and Morgan just shook his head and went to his room. Reid cautiously went over to the kitchen. The doctor was holding hot kitchen utensils and he wanted to stay out of the line of fire.

"Um…I'm sorry about that," he said awkwardly, "It was only a preliminary profile though, that's why I tried to tell him not to talk."

"I over-reacted, I'll apologize when he comes out," she said tiredly, "He was just saying stuff that was so wrong that I got angry. He was right about my loyalty though, I'd do anything for the people I care about." She looked at Spencer and sighed, "I also want to apologize for snapping at you before, you were just doing your job and didn't want me to get upset in front of the workers in case one was the killer."

"I should have told you before then. It's my fault and I'm sorry," Reid said. He was shocked. She understood!

There was a pause and they both laughed nervously. Dr. Tusconi went back to stirring the sauce and Reid watched Galileo playing with his messenger bag strap.

"If you two want to shower while you're staying here, you're welcome to use mine," she said, "There's only one so may want to go first before Agent Morgan gets there first."

Spencer agreed and Dr. Tusconi gave him an extra towel and washcloth. He grabbed the change of clothes and went into the bathroom. When he was washed and changed, he combed his wet hair and thought. Was it possible he liked Dr. Tusconi? Very much so. She was certainly pretty and she was smart and funny to boot. Yes, she was shy, but he was too. She loved her work and obviously cared about her animals. There was something to be said for doing what you loved.

But he thought back to the last time he got close to someone he was supposed to be protecting. He had gotten distracted and put Lila in danger. Well he wouldn't let that happen this time, he wouldn't become distracted again.

_Concentrate on facts and statistics,_ he told himself, _Don't allow yourself to sidetracked by her._

He let percentages and numbers fill his brain but suddenly he remembered her smile. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy. He was glad to have Morgan there too, he would help him.

"Reid, come on kid some of us need to shower too, you know!" Morgan said loudly as he banged on the door.

_So much for helping,_ he thought as he unlocked the door and smiled at Morgan. Morgan just shook his head and closed the door behind him.

Reid walked into the kitchen and smelled something delicious. Dr. Tusconi was taste-testing the sauce and frowning.

"Dr. Reid, do you cook much?" she asked when she saw him.

"If you call using a microwave cooking, then yes," he said and she laughed.

"Tell me if you think this needs any more salt or pepper," she said, grabbing a clean spoon, dipping it into the sauce, and handing it to him. He blew it and tasted it.

"Mmm, that's fantastic!" he said and she just smiled, blushing, "Don't add anything else."

"You better not just be saying that," she said as she closed the lid and grabbed utensils. Spencer took them from her and went to the table

"No, I'm serious!" he said as he set the table, "Did your mother teach you how to cook?"

"Yeah, she was the best," she said, "She could throw leftovers in a pot and make an awesome soup every time. We used everything up and never wasted. We weren't poor," she added, "We just had to go without sometimes. That's why I worked so hard in school. The only way I could go to college was if I got a full scholarship. I helped my mom pay for Emma's schooling, luckily she got a partial ride. Now Emma's paying me back by helping me with my vet school bills. How about your family? Do you have siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child," Reid said, shifting uncomfortably, "I'm not that close with my parents. My dad left when I was young and I haven't seen my mom in months. I write to her a lot though."

"Your job keeps you busy, it's understandable you haven't seen her in a while," she said kindly, "At least you write often. I take it she lives far?"

"Yeah, she lives near Las Vegas. I'm from there," Spencer said.

Dr. Tusconi nodded and began serving pasta on the plates. She obviously knew Spencer didn't want to talk about his family and politely ended the conversation.

"Dr. Tusconi, can I ask you something personal?" Reid said suddenly.

"Only if you call me Olivia," she said, flashing him a smile.

"Oh, th-thanks," he said, taken in by her smile. He quickly recovered himself and asked, "Is Tusconi your father's or your mother's name?"

"Why do you ask?" she said, confused, "Do you think that could help with the investigation?"

"It could with getting in touch with your father," said Reid, "But I was just curious, that's all."

"Oh," Olivia said. She didn't speak and Spencer thought she wasn't going to answer until she said, "It's my mother's maiden name. My father is Joseph Martinelli, although he won't be much help to you. He hasn't exactly been "Father of the Year" these past twenty-four years. He's a CEO of some big company now and is married with four children. I found him a couple months after my mom was diagnosed with cancer, hoping he'd help pay the medical bills."

She set the plates on the table and sat down. Reid sat down next to her and waited for her to continue.

"He was sitting in this huge office when that stuck-up secretary showed me in. At first, he thought I was selling something and told me to piss off. I told him who I was and he denied he ever knew my mother. I showed him the pictures of the two of them before things went sour between them. He told me it was digitally enhanced. It was only after I showed him my birth certificate that he believed me," she said and laughed grimly as she continued, "You want to know what he told me? He said he had a family know and just wanted to forget about his past. We were nothing to him. I got him to promise to send us money so that's how we paid for my mother's bills. He didn't even have the common decency to come to the funeral or send a card or flowers."

"I'm really sorry," Reid managed to say after a long pause.

"It's okay, I did all right without him in my life," she said with a small smile, "I'm grateful everyday for the sacrifices my mother made for my sister and I and thank God for the life I have. You know," she laughed softly, "I keep feeling like I'm dumping all this on you and I really do apologize. You really need to tell me to shut up when I get like this."

"I don't mind," he said, smiling at her.

"It's weird," she said, "I've never told anyone about that, even people I've known all my life, and yet I can't stop telling you this stuff. You're a great listener doctor."

"You…Y-You can call me Spencer, only if you want to that is," he stuttered, "That's my name anyway, you don't have to mention I'm a doctor. Of course, I don't mind if you do except it's probably a lot to say and my first name is much easier. Well, I guess Spencer isn't the easiest name in the world. It's not like Bob or anything like that…I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"Just a tad," she said and they laughed until Morgan came into the kitchen.

"Something smells delicious! Let's eat!" he said and they quickly sat around the table and began eating.

_Author's Note: First off, thank you to my awesome reviewers who took the time to tell me what they thought of the story. Your comments mean so much to me. That goes to those who have me on their favorites and alerts as well. Seeing those emails makes my day! Secondly, I'd like to give a huge shout out to my sister missdavinci77 for taking the time to make sure this chapter was as accurate as possible. You rock hun! :D She's written some Criminal Minds stories too, if you want to check them out. And finally, please PLEASE review this story! The more reviews I get, the faster I update._


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmares

_Author's Note: Did you know I don't own Criminal Minds? Well hopefully you did, I've been forced to mention it every chapter! :(_

Chapter 5 Nightmares

After dinner, the two agents insisted on washing the dishes while Olivia showered and got ready for bed. She put up an argument but eventually agreed.

"Just so long as you don't try to put them away," she said with a joking smile as she walked by to the bathroom, "I have a system."

They laughed and heard the door close. A couple minutes went by in silence until Morgan spoke.

"So…she's kind of pretty, isn't she?" he said.

"I didn't really notice," Reid said with a shrug but Morgan saw through his act instantly.

"Kid, I've been watching you since you met her. Don't think I don't know what's going through that little head of yours. You like her."

"I probably only like her because she needs me in her time of crisis," the young doctor said with a hint of bitterness, "And anyway, once the case is done we'll forget all about each other and never talk to one another again."

"You know this girl is different than Lila, right?" he asked and Reid didn't answer. "Look man, I'm not telling you how to live your life but you can't be afraid to take some chances because of what happened in the past. Lila was starting a career in the fast lane and decided to move on. In my opinion, that was the stupidest decision she could have made because you are so much better than any of the guys she'll find out in Hollywood."

"You're just saying that," Reid mumbled.

"No Reid, I'm not," said Morgan, becoming annoyed now, "Trust me, a woman would have to be a complete moron or heartless not to like you. You are a genuine person and want to help people, as shown by what you do on a daily basis. Look, I'm getting ready for bed and crashing so I'll see you tomorrow. Tell the doctor where I am and thank her for dinner for me."

"Yeah, no problem," said Reid and he watched Morgan go into the guest room and close the door.

When the doctor was finished, Reid changed into his pajamas, which consisted of a grey T-shirt with "FBI" written in navy blue writing and red plaid long pants. The March air was cold at night so Reid was glad to see the doctor had put extra blankets on the pull-out couch bed. He smiled slightly as he laid the blankets across the thin mattress, climbed into the creaky metal bed, and turned off the light. Sleep overcame him quickly but it was anything but peaceful.

_Spencer walked down a long hallway with his gun raised. He checked every room only to find them empty. When he finally came to the last door, he could hear noises. Taking a deep breath, he banged the door open and found what he was looking for. A small baby wrapped in a yellow blanket was lying in the middle of a circular pool of light. It was fidgeting and moaning quietly. Reid looked around and saw the glint of metal. A man hidden in the shadows of the far corner was holding a gun. It wasn't being pointed at Reid though, but at the innocent baby._

_"Sir, I'm with the FBI," Reid said calmly, "You don't have to do this. Just put the gun down and everything will be fine."_

_"No," the man said in a gruff voice, "I want to do this."_

_Reid realized he was going to shot the baby and tried to run but it was like everything was happening in slow motion. It took him too long to get started running. BANG! The baby became silent and blood began to pool around the baby's head, like some kind of red halo._

_"Now, I'm going to kill you Dr. Spencer Reid," the man said and pointed his gun at Reid._

_BANG!_

Spencer opened his eyes as he gasped for air. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead with a shaky hand and sat up as he leaned against the couch. It was just a nightmare, nothing more. He kept his eyes open as he took calming breaths and began to think of the cases in which they had saved the victims before it was too late. He thought of the families smiling with tears in their eyes as they were reunited with their family member. He remembered the profuse gratitude they all showed him and the team. As he did this, he could feel himself calming down and even beginning to feel sleepy. He lay back down and was about to close his eyes when he heard a door open softly. It was coming from behind him and he wondered who it was.

The person passed by the couch and he saw it was a woman's figure. Olivia was awake and walked quickly to the bathroom, closing the door silently. Reid rolled over and closed his eyes, listening to the silence. Well, not complete silence. The young doctor rubbed his eyes and listened closer. Yes, it was definitely the sound of someone trying unsuccessfully to hide their crying. Reid got up, put on his glasses, and walked carefully over to the bathroom, his bare feet making hardly a sound. Just as he was about to knock however, the door opened and Olivia collided with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't see you."

"It's fine," he replied. The bathroom light cast a shadow across her face but he could still see the puffiness around her eyes hidden behind square-framed glasses. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," she said and Spencer looked at her disbelievingly. She just looked back until she sighed, "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Reid asked.

"No, I mean…I…," Olivia stuttered and turned her head away so Reid saw her eyes brimming with tears.

"I had one too," Spencer said quietly, "We can both share ours."

Olivia looked at him and nodded slowly after a long pause. She turned the kitchen light on and they sat at the table after Olivia made herself hot chocolate and gave Reid a glass of water when he denied coffee.

"You should have something," she said and started her story, "I'm standing beside Sally when the man comes up behind her and strangles her with a rope. I try to stop him but my hands go through him like he's a ghost. Or maybe I'm the ghost, I don't know. I scream for someone to help Sally but no one answers." She took a steadying breath and continued, "Once she's dead, I watch the bastard slash her across the stomach and rub the blood over her body, drag her, and throw her into the den where Raja and Sasha are pacing. They smell the blood and…and…" She couldn't finish and buried her face in her hands.

Spencer sat there for a few awkward seconds before pulling his chair closer to hers and patting her back in a comforting way. Olivia leaned her head on his shoulder as the sobs continued and Spencer automatically wrapped his arms around her. He realized what he was doing and was about to remove his arms when an inner voice stopped him.

_She's frightened and needs someone to comfort her,_ the voice said, _Enjoy the moment while it lasts._

Reid sighed internally but noticed the doctor's sobs were quieting. He also noticed how perfectly her body fit in his arms and her hair smelled like lavender, but quickly shoved those thoughts out.

"For months, I had the same nightmare every time I closed my eyes," Spencer said, "There's a baby on the floor in the middle of a room and I can never reach it before a man in the shadows shoots it. Dreams are the result of your subconscious trying to make sense of all your thoughts. Being a part of the BAU, I've seen some horrific cases that stick in my mind."

He instantly thought of Tobias and couldn't suppress a shudder in time. Olivia wiped her eyes and looked up at him. He hadn't noticed before that her eyes had flecks of green in them and they sparkled from the tears and light. Wait, what was he just talking about? Oh right, nightmares.

"Anyway," Reid said after clearing his throat, "Gideon told me about a case when we got to the kid before the unsub hurt her. He told me that we can never save everyone, but we have to try to save whoever we can. I think the reason why have that dream is because you blame yourself for your friend's death."

"I know it's not my fault," Olivia said, "I just wish my brain would let the rest of me realize that."

"We may not have been able to save Sally," said Reid, "But we can save a whole lot more women from suffering that fate."

The doctor nodded and Spencer noticed he still had his arms around her. He removed them and fingered his glass. The minutes ticked by in silence until Olivia stood up and washed out her mug. Reid did the same with his glass and they stood there awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Thank you for listening Spencer," she said quietly, "I'm sorry I woke you up…and for the tearstains on your shirt." She smiled a little and wiped at the darker grey spots on his shirt.

"I was up anyway," he said, "If the nightmare comes back, try to think of potential victims that will be saved. It may help."

"I don't think it'll be back tonight," she said with a growing smile and did something unexpected. She closed the gap between them and hugged him. Spencer was taken aback but quickly hugged her back. They let go and the look of shock and embarrassment on Olivia's face told Spencer she had surprised herself. "Good night Spencer," she said and went to her room, closing the door.

Reid stared at the door for a full minute before a boyish grin spread across his face. He turned the light off and slipped into the creaky bed. He also had a feeling his nightmare wouldn't be back tonight.

…...

Hot breath was the first thing Spencer felt. Then a warm, wet dog tongue began attacking the young doctor's face. Reid rolled to try and escape the onslaught of attacks and ended up on the floor where a pair of green cat eyes watched him in a bored way.

"Good morning!" Olivia said cheerfully from the kitchen as she grabbed breakfast ingredients from the fridge.

"Morning," Reid said groggily as he picked himself off the floor and saw Morgan leaning on his bedroom doorframe. Morgan laughed heartily while Reid just glared.

"Come on honeys, quit bothering Spencer," Olivia said and opened the treat jar, causing the animals to run over. "How do you like your eggs?" she asked.

"Once over is fine," said Morgan as he ran into the bathroom.

"Scrambled please," Reid replied as he wiped his eyes and grabbed his glasses. Now that he wasn't blind, he could see Olivia was dressed in skinny jeans, black boots, and a purple long-sleeved tunic shirt. She wasn't wearing her glasses and let her hair fall loosely down her back. He felt very awkward being in his pajamas and having literally just rolled out of bed.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked as she cooked.

"G-Great," he stuttered, "You?"

"Like a rock," she replied, "Listen, I want to thank you again for last night. I'm usually not that emotional. I haven't been myself lately."

"It's to be expected. I'd be concerned if you weren't emotional," said Reid.

"So what's today's plan?" she asked with a smile.

"Morgan and I need to go to the station but we'll post guards outside your room and building. You'll still be safe."

She nodded and Morgan vacated the bathroom so it was Reid's turn. He grabbed some clothes and his stuff, and went in. He really wanted to wear his contacts but they had bothered him yesterday and thought it best to give his eyes a rest. It wasn't that he didn't like his glasses, but he didn't want to look like a nerd in front of Olivia. She already knew just how smart he was.

By the time he was ready, breakfast was out. Morgan must've told Olivia about his coffee obsession because a huge mug was at his place at the table. Reid took a bite of his eggs and smiled. They were perfect.

Five minutes later, the agents were getting ready to leave while Olivia put the dishes away. Reid had introduced her to the guards outside her room and building and assured her she was safe.

"If you feel uncomfortable or think of anything at all, just call me," he said, handing her his card. She grinned and nodded, waving good-bye. Once the door closed, Morgan looked at Reid.

"What?" Spencer asked as they walked to the car.

"Did you just give her your number?" Morgan asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, in case she remembered anything or felt scared. You know she's gone through a horrible ordeal and…oh my God!" he exclaimed, putting a hand on his head, "I did give her my number. I can't believe I just did that! I never give people my number."

"Relax kid. If you're lucky, she'll keep it and call you even when the case is over," Morgan said as he hopped into the driver's seat and they drove to the station, Reid still in shock about what he just did.

_Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers who have taken time to tell me their reactions so far. I always take the time to read what people write in their reviews so know they don't go unnoticed! Also, thank you to those who have me on alert and in their favorites. To those people, if you haven't done so already, what do you think so far? To people who are reading it for the first time, do you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Last, but certainly not least, thank you to my sister missdavinci77 for reading my chapter and checking for anything out of character. She is totally awesome! :D_

_It takes less than a minute to review so please hit that review button and tell me your opinion of my story. Thank you! :)_


	6. Chapter 6 Eavesdropping on Conversations

_Author's Note: I don't own Criminal Minds…but I do own the stuff you don't recognize! Yay!_

Chapter 6 Eavesdropping on Conversations

Reid was riding shotgun in a police car to Olivia's apartment. Hotch thought one of them should be with her at all times and Morgan eagerly volunteered Reid for the job.

_So much for helping me,_ he thought.

The investigation was still in progress because apparently a lot of the workers at the zoo fit the profile. However, none of them had an apparent motive for harming Olivia. Usually Reid liked being involved in the investigation but he didn't mind taking a backseat this time. Gideon put him in charge of learning about Olivia and seeing if her past would give them clues. He was waiting to hear from Garcia who was doing a background check on Olivia's parents. Finally, his phone rang as the car pulled up in front of the apartment building.

"What have you got Garcia?" he asked, waving to the officer and walking into the building.

"Getting straight to business I see. You're no fun," Garcia said with mock hurt and Reid could picture her pouting, "You know, you're turning into Hotch more and more every day."

"I take offense to that," he said with a laugh.

"Come on my Junior G-man, you know I love to joke with you," she replied happily, "I know you're saving your good humor for the doctor. I did a quick look at her past and credit card records. She was valedictorian in high school and college and took a whole slew of advanced classes during that time. She spends her money on rent, pet supplies, vet bills, phone bills, and plane tickets to London to visit her younger sister. She also donates to local animal shelters, although not much because wherever she's living costs _way_ too much for rent. Tell her I know someone who's looking for renters and it costs half as much and they're fantastic apartments. Hey, did you know she's a Phillies fan too?"

"Garcia…" Reid said as he walked up the stairs. He could've taken the elevator but he had bad experiences with them, particularly once when he was stuck for about three minutes with Morgan while on a case. Plus the fact that there were six elevator deaths a year and thousands of accidents didn't help much either. He didn't want to push his luck today; the elevator wasn't the best looking one he'd seen.

"I know, I know. I digress," Garcia said, "You want to know about her parents. After my investigation of the father, I have concluded he is a scumbag and a gold-digger."

Spencer snorted a laugh and said, "Olivia told me he was bad. How bad is he?"

"Um…pretty bad," Garcia said, "Let's start with his juvenile record. At fourteen, he was charged with assault and battery against his grandmother and at sixteen against his then-girlfriend. He pleaded not guilty to both but the charges were dropped before they went to trial. He dropped out of school after high school and worked at his uncle's bar in Philly. I'm guessing that's where he met Olivia's mother, a Ms. Vittoria Tusconi. Charges were filed for assault by Ms. Tusconi but again they were dropped. I pulled up the hospital records of Olivia and Emma, no mention of a father, but his name is on their birth certificates. Ten years after Olivia was born, Martinelli went to an online college and got his degree in business. He took over that bar his uncle ran, bought him out actually, and made it a restaurant chain along the east coast. He married an Irene Jacobs eight years ago and they are expecting their fifth child in May. Mrs. Martinelli is a wealthy heiress whose father works in the oil industry. And guess where the scumbag goes every Thursday evening and spends his money on booze and girls?"

"A strip club?"

"They call it a gentlemen's club there but same idea," she said with disgust, "The guy's bad, but not our unsub. Sorry."

"That's okay, what about the mother?" Reid asked.

"Ah, another grim tale but not because she's a bad person. Vittoria Tusconi graduated from Penn State with a degree in accounting and had a steady job in the city. Then she was laid off due to budget cuts and met Martinelli, and it all went downhill from there. It looks like she used financial aid and a discount for working in the financial department of her children's grade school and high school in order to pay tuition. They both went to catholic schools, an all-girls high school and co-ed grade school. Yikes, it was expensive! Okay…in two thousand and three, she was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer and died a few months later after treatment failed. Hmm, that's weird…"

"What's weird?" he asked.

"It looks like Martinelli did help pay for the medical bills but he used his wife's credit cards. He took the money from his wife's father to pay for his old girlfriend's medical bills. Ouch, that's cold. This dude's a piece of work."

"Anything else I should know?"

"I'll call you if I get any more. Oh and Spencer? I looked at Dr. Tusconi's driver's license picture and she looks pretty. So if she looks great there, I know she must be a knock-out. Good luck!"

Garcia hung up and Spencer chuckled as he blushed. He just reached the floor and saw the officer standing guard as faint violin music came from the apartment room.

"She's been baking somethin' that smells amazing and just called her sister," the officer reported, "And she's been playing that classical junk for the past hour. It almost put me to sleep!"

"Good thing you didn't sleep," Reid said and the officer smiled and left.

Reid unlocked the door and a chocolate smell hit his nose instantly as the sound of the Fur Elise blared from speakers. Olivia was talking and had obviously not heard the door open or close. Reid would've called out if he hadn't heard his own name.

"…names are Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid…hold on, I need to put you on speaker while I get this together." Reid heard the fumbling of the phone and he hid behind the wall before the kitchen so she wouldn't see him. He had to hear this.

"You there Emsy?" Olivia said loudly.

"Yup," a voice answered, "So tell me about these agents! Give me description, age, and hotness level."

"Okay, Morgan is this burly dark-skinned dude whose head is shaved yet he has five o'clock shadow. Go figure on that one. He's in his early thirties I guess. You'd think he's hot because you like guys with big muscles, hence why you think Jude is a fifteen out of ten. I however am not into Mr. Macho Man so I guess I'd give him…a seven. I guess his personality is a bit of a turn off for me. I don't know, he just seems very forward and in-your-face, which is good for what he does."

"Send me a picture when you get a chance," Emma said with a laugh, "And the other."

"Oh Emma," Olivia said with a sigh and giggle, "Get this, he's a doctor, has two bachelors and three doctorates, and he's about my age! He's super smart, but doesn't go around flaunting it. In fact, he's kinda shy but he's so kind. He always knows what to say to make me feel better. Em, I've never met anyone like him before! He's adorable but not like a little brother way. My stomach does this flip thing when I see him, even talking about him makes me giddy. And last night, he comforted me after that nightmare I told you about and I hugged him, just out of the blue! I didn't realize I had done it until after I did it! I was so embarrassed, but I felt better afterwards."

"Gosh Livvy, you never do stuff like that."

"I know, I know," Olivia said and her voice was muffled so Reid assumed she put her head in her hands.

"Tell me what he looks like," Emma said eagerly.

"He's a bit taller than me, really skinny, and he has long brown hair. Well, not _long_ long hair; it only goes to about his ears. It's not really shaggy though. Oh, and he doesn't do that weird pony-tail thing I don't like when guys do. He also has these deep brown eyes that I could look at forever…" She paused for a bit.

"Liv, you're daydreaming again," her sister said with laughter, "Snap out of it and give me a rating!"

"A ten, hands down," the doctor said instantly. Reid felt his face grow hot but inside he felt elated. She liked him! A sigh brought him back to Earth as Olivia continued talking.

"But I don't think he likes me the way I like him."

"What?" Emma cried.

_What?_ Reid thought.

"Livvy, the guy has comforted you through this entire ordeal, been as sweet as can be toward you, and gave you his bloody number! What, do you want him to plaster "Hey Olivia, I like you a lot!" on a billboard?" Emma continued.

"His job must entail helping people like me," said Olivia, "He's just doing what he would do for anyone else in my situation."

"But he gave you-"

"Yes he did give me his number, but only in case I felt uncomfortable or remembered something," the doctor said, sadness creeping into her tone, "I know I like him not because he's like a knight in shining armor protecting me from the evil outside my door and all because then I'd be like this around Morgan. I get easily flustered and embarrassed because he's how I picture my perfect guy. He probably has a girlfriend anyway, knowing my luck with guys."

"You never know," said Emma weakly. Olivia didn't respond so she continued, "Look sis, I know I'm not there in the situation but I do know that he'd have to be a complete Neanderthal, in a relationship, or gay not to like you. From what you've told me, I don't think he's gay and I highly doubt he has a girlfriend because he hasn't mentioned another woman besides his mother. If a guy has a girlfriend, they always find a way to bring her up so the girl their talking to knows he's taken. He also doesn't sound like the type to lead you on and then say, "Oh by the way, I have a girlfriend. Sorry.". Finally, he is obviously not a complete Neanderthal because you said he's like a human computer."

"I never said that! I said he was super smart!"

"Whatever, my point is since he's none of those things, he must like you," finished Emma.

"What if he's just not interested in me?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia Maria Tusconi, I love you to death but you are so infuriating!" her sister cried, "You're smart, kind, sincere, and an animal lover. You have a lot in common and get along together. You're a match made in heaven! Why can't you-ow!"

"What is it? Em, what's the matter?" Olivia said quickly.

"No, it's all good," her sister said more calmly, "The baby just kicked a lot harder than usual."

"It's trying to tell you to stop harassing its aunt," she said jokingly.

"No," Emma laughed, "It's telling me to stop because even it realizes this argument is pointless."

"Why didn't you ask to know the sex? I feel so weird calling a baby an "it". It reminds me of that horrible clown movie you made me watch when I was six…I'm still terrified of clowns so thank you for that. Don't you want to know what you're baby is?"

"Hey, I was four and I'm not scarred for life," said Emma with a laugh, "And I didn't ask the last time and it wasn't so bad. I like being surprised when the doctor tells me if it's a boy or girl. I wish you could be there with me like last time. You were the one who got me through after Jude fainted. Can't you ditch the FBI agents and sneak on a plane here?"

"Sure, if you wanted the baby's aunt murdered by a serial killer," Olivia said in a joking tone.

"God Olivia, don't joke about that!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! I wish I could be there too honey, but Jude said he'd call me as soon as you went into labor. He won't faint this time, I promise. This is his second time around and he's used to everything now. I'll be on the phone with you the entire time. Oh, speaking of FBI agents, I should go. I got a call from this nice lady named Penelope Garcia from the office who told me Spencer was on his way so to expect him."

"All right, I'll call you tomorrow then. Send the hot doctor my love and I want to know the minute he kisses you."

"Emma!" Olivia cried.

"Bye sis!" There was a click and a dial tone. Reid heard a sigh and the violin music grew steadily louder and stopped at a volume.

He couldn't believe it, she liked him! It was unreal and impossible, but true. Spencer could've leapt and shouted but he remembered he was hiding. Then he remembered she thought he was only doing his job.

_She'll think I'm pitying her if I do anything now,_ he thought, _I'll wait until the case is over. Then she'll know I really do like her. It's probably better that way anyway since we won't be in such close proximity all the time._

He nodded to himself, proud of his plan, and carefully looked around the corner. Olivia was grabbing stuff from the refrigerator with her back to the door. This was his change to pretend like he just got in. He quietly tip-toed to the door and opened it silently. He closed it again with a loud bang and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi!" Olivia said over the music, "How's everything at the station?"

"We didn't find the guy yet," Spencer replied, "We interviewed a lot of possibilities but none seemed to have motive. Is this Beethoven's Fur Elise?"

"Oh, yeah it is. I'm sorry, I always listen to this CD while I'm cooking. I should've turned it off when you came in. Not many people are as obsessed with classical music as I am," she reached to turn the player off.

"No, don't turn it off!" he said quickly, "I'm a classical music fan too. I've never heard this version of the song before. Who's playing?"

"That's…that's me actually," she muttered, blushing furiously, "I had a friend in college who was into recording music and he needed a violin soloist for a project. I've been playing since I was five so I volunteered and got to keep a copy. He got an 'A' on the project."

"You're…wow," said Reid in awe. Could this girl be even more amazing? "That's incredible."

"Thank you Spencer," she said, shifting her weight nervously. He sensed she was a little uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject quickly.

"So what have you been doing?" he asked, gesturing to the dirty pots everywhere and Olivia smiled.

"In case you haven't noticed, I tend to cook or bake when I'm nervous or have free time. Since I have both, this is the result."

She opened her fridge and freezer and Reid saw piles of storage containers. He laughed as Olivia grinned sheepishly and Cujo let out a yip, wagging his tail.

"Okay buddy, I'll get those treats ready in a minute," she said and Cujo began sniffing Reid's shoes happily. "I have a triple-chocolate cake in the oven that has about five minutes left," she explained as Cujo chased his tail and the cats watched him with bored expressions, "I was thinking we'd have it for dessert?"

"Sure!" Spencer said, "So I take it the treats are for the animals?"

"Yeah, I've always made home-made dog treats. Leonardo loved them and I used to bring Sally some for this little guy here," she said and rubbed the corgi's belly, "I've never made any for the cats because Michelangelo has a heart murmur and always gets sick if I change his diet, and I can't give Galileo one and not him."

"Will he be okay?" Reid asked, looking at the grey cat as it licked its paws.

"As long as he takes his medications, he'll live a normal life," said Olivia, picking up Michelangelo and cradling him like a baby, "I also can't take him to get his rabies shots because he had a horrible reaction the first time, so I keep him indoors and he doesn't seem to mind."

Michelangelo purred loudly and Olivia rubbed the cat's stomach. Reid watched this and couldn't stop a smile from creeping across his face as he thought about what he had heard. She thought he was a ten!

"Spencer?" Olivia asked, causing the young doctor to snap back to reality, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he said, blushing and looking at his feet.

"Okay, do you want to help me make the dog treats?"

Reid eagerly agreed and she tossed him an apron, instructing him to wash his hands well. While she took care of the other ingredients, Reid measured the flour and brought it over to her. As he walked across the kitchen, he tripped over a sleeping Galileo, the cat hissed angrily, and he hit Olivia with a face-full of flour.

"Oh no, oh…I'm so sorry," Spencer stuttered, "It was an accident, I-"

He was cut off when Olivia took a handful of flour and chucked it at him. She was smiling with an unrestrained grin and laughing harder than he had ever seen her before. A flour fight ensued so it looked like it was snowing in the kitchen. At one point, Reid raised his hand to stop Olivia from dumping a handful on his head and saw her face was inches away from his. The smile slowly faded from her face as she looked at him and the gap between them started to disappear. Her eyes were half closed when she suddenly opened them wide and quickly took a step back.

"I uh…I should clean this up," Olivia said quietly, looking everywhere but at Reid.

"Let me help you then," he said.

"No!" she cried and Reid looked surprised by her tone so she continued in a softer voice, "No, I've got this. You should clean up. You look like a ghost."

Reid nodded and went to the bathroom with a change of clothes. He sighed at his white reflection and started the shower. He needed to keep his emotions in check, he couldn't let that happen again. He had to wait until after the case to get involved. They could like each other sure, but no acting on it until they finished the case.

When Reid came out of the bathroom, Morgan was there sitting at the table while Olivia served dinner onto their plates. Tonight it was stir fry. Morgan saw Reid and waved.

"We were wondering when you'd come out," Morgan said.

"I had a lot of flour to get out," he replied with a shrug and glanced at Olivia. Her hands, face, and hair were free of flour but her clothes were still covered in the white substance. Her hair was pulled back in a wet messy bun so she probably washed it in the sink.

"Yeah I heard about that," Morgan said with a questioning gaze and raised eyebrows. Reid gave him a look that clearly read "Drop it", so Morgan didn't say anymore.

"The cake needs to cool a little more before I put the icing on," Olivia said, breaking the silence, "But everything else is ready now."

They had just sat down to eat when the phone rang.

_Author's Note: Uh oh, does anyone else sense trouble coming? Thank you to my awesome reviewers as well as those who have me on alert and in their favorites. I'm so glad you all enjoy reading my story._

_Here's a bit of trivia for you: Michelangelo is based off my cat Nunu (pronounced new-new…my sister named him when she was three) who died over a year ago. He had a heart murmur so that's why I know so much about the medications and stuff. Galileo is based off our kitten (well technically he's a year old and not a kitten but he's still our baby) and he is one crazy cat! The name Cujo came from the Stephen King novel and that's what we call our dog when she starts barking at stuff outside. My sister is obsessed with corgis so that's why I chose that breed._

_Thank you to missdavinci77 for not only inspiring the character Emma but also reading my chapters and looking for errors. Please review and bring my reviews into the double digits! I'm putting the next chapter up now as you read this. You'll see why if you read the author's note at the end of the next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7 The Phone Call

_Author's Note: I wish I could say I owned Criminal Minds…but I can't without getting sued for everything I own._

Chapter 7 The Phone Call

Morgan frowned at the ringing phone. "Are you expecting any calls?" he asked.

"Not until tomorrow," Olivia replied, "It's probably a teller marketer, they always call around dinner time. Just let it ring."

Nobody ate, but listened anxiously. The ringing stopped and clicked to the answering machine.

"Hey," Olivia's voice said from the speaker, "You've reached the residence of Olivia, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Galileo. No one can come to the phone now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!"

Silence, then a mechanical beep.

There was a pause before, "I know you're there Olivia."

Olivia froze up. The voice was electronically enhanced so no one could figure out who the caller was, making them sound like Darth Vader. It was the unsub.

"I'm watching you right now," the voice continued, "How come I wasn't invited to this little dinner party? Stir fry is a favorite of mine, you know. Please pick up, I want to talk to you, hear your sweet angelic voice."

Morgan whipped out his phone to call Garcia and Reid stood up, closing all the blinds as the unsub said, "If I can't see you, at least let me hear you. Pick up the phone Olivia."

"Garcia, I need you to trace a call on Dr. Tusconi's house phone," Morgan said quickly.

"Olivia, listen to me," Spencer said, looking at Olivia who was shaking, "You need to talk to him, okay? Garcia needs time to trace the call and he won't stay on the answering machine long enough."

"I can't, I can't," she said, shaking her head and staring at the phone in horror.

"Yes you can, you need to," Reid said and Olivia shuddered violently, nodding. "Be sympathetic, tell him you know Sally's death was not meant to happen," Reid said quickly while she nodded more, "He'll be on speaker and I'll be right here if you have questions, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered hoarsely.

"And most importantly, don't show fear," he said, "Be confident and let him know with your tone that he doesn't scare you."

Olivia nodded one last time, her face set. She walked over to the phone, picked it up, and pressed the talk button and speaker button.

"Hello?" she said, surprisingly calm.

"Ah good, you picked up," the unsub said, "You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear your dulcet tones once more."

"I would return to compliment, except I don't know who you are," Olivia replied. Spencer smiled encouragingly and mimed writing on paper. She pointed to the table in the television room and he dashed over, grabbed the stuff, and came back quickly.

"All will be revealed soon, hopefully very soon," the voice said, "Tell me, I saw Sally's dog is with you and I want to know how he's doing. Is he adjusting all right?"

"As good as can be expected, I guess. He'll whine sometimes and run around the house looking for Sally, but I think it helps that he's with someone he knows. Listen, about what happened to Sally," she said, "I know it wasn't supposed to happen. It was an accident."

"I wasn't expecting her, I was waiting for you," he said, "I panicked, it was an accident. Can you ever forgive me for that?"

Olivia glanced at Spencer and he wrote "Yes" so she cleared her throat and said, "Yes, of course. I understand. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear."

"Were those other women accidents too?" she asked, ignoring Reid shaking his head at her.

"No, they weren't. They were people who got in your way."

"Got in my way…?"

"You applied for jobs at those places and they turned you down," he said, his voice growing angry, "They chose those women over you! What did they have that you didn't? They looked like you although didn't come close to your beauty, they were good students yet you were smarter, they even were part of the same organization as you! Those women were not worthy to work at those places."

"Not worthy?" she asked, "Who are you to decide who is worthy to die? Only God should decide when people die!"

"I did this for you! Don't you appreciate it?" he cried.

"Why me? What have I done to you?" she cried, "Why do you want me dead?"

"Ah I see, those FBI agents have fed you lies," the unsub said with a laugh, "I don't want you dead at all. I went to the zoo to take you with me. I want you alive and safely with me. This is what you wanted too, you've told me so."

"You're mistaken, I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia said shakily, "I've never told anyone that in my life. I don't date, I just work and take care of my pets."

"Never aloud, no you have said nothing. But with your smiles, with your looks, you've told me all."

Olivia didn't answer but looked helplessly around at the agents. Morgan was talking softly to Garcia in the next room so the unsub couldn't hear them. Reid wrote down four words and held them up.

_Get off the phone!_

"Why did you call me?" she finally asked.

"To tell you that no matter how many agents are around you, I _will_ have you. It's our destiny to be together. I will not rest until you and I are together!"

"Please, stop-"

"I will not stop, don't you get it? If I have to kill more people, so help me I will if it means having you to myself! Here's my message to those two agents who I know are listening to this: she's mine! Try to stop me and you _will_ die!"

The phone clicked off and Olivia hung up. She was white and shivering. Reid quickly took out his phone and called Gideon.

"Gideon, it's Reid. We have a situation. The unsub made contact at the house and we need to leave. Can you get some officers for back up and to take us to a safe house?"

"Hotch is working on it now. Garcia alerted us when Morgan called," Gideon said, "Reid, did you learn anything?"

"He's extremely determined to get what he wants," he said grimly.

"And what does he want?" Reid was silent so Gideon said, "I see, we'll bring extra cars then. Call us when you get there safely."

"Okay, bye." Reid hung up and turned to Morgan saying, "No trace?"

"The bastard used a disposable cell phone. He paid in cash at a local electronics store."

Reid nodded. He had expected as much. This unsub was meticulous and smart. There would be no paper trail to him. They would have to rely on what he gave away in the conversation and Olivia. He looked at the doctor. She looked so alone and scared. Reid sat down beside her.

"We're going to get you to a safe house where he can't find you or contact you," he explained quietly, "The police escort is on its way so we're going to wait for them before we go."

"And my animals?"

"I can arrange for someone in the BAU to look after them if you like," Spencer said and she hesitated before nodding.

"Michelangelo needs his medications every morning. I have his pills already cut and the pill pocket treats in a bag. Sally was going to take care of him while I was in London with my sister. It's in my room."

"I got it," Morgan said and left. There was a pause before Olivia spoke again.

"He said I told him with my smiles and looks," she whispered, "Did I lead him on without meaning to?"

"You have to understand that this unsub is delusional," Spencer said, "He _thinks_ you are in love with him because of what you do every day. You might've smiled as you said good morning to him and he thought that was your secret way of saying, "I'm in love with you". You did nothing wrong except caught his attention by working with him."

Olivia didn't speak or react so he took out his cell and called J.J. He knew the blonde loved animals too and would love to look after them for the doctor. She agreed instantly and asked to speak with the doctor.

"I want to make sure she feels comfortable with me," J.J explained, "And then she can tell me what exactly I have to do with the cat's medicine."

"Okay, hold on. Olivia?" he asked and she looked up, "My friend wants to talk to you to make sure you're okay in letting her look after your pets and so you can explain everything to her."

Olivia looked pleased and took the phone. Once Reid was sure the doctor was all right, he joined Morgan in the bedroom where his friend seemed to be hiding out for a bit.

"How's she holding up?" Morgan asked when Reid sat down on the bed.

"She's talking with J.J now so she'll be better in a bit," said Reid, "J.J knows how to make others feel all right after a tough situation. Hey Morgan, you think we'll catch the unsub before he has to kill again?"

"Yeah I think we're closing in on him," Morgan replied, "His reaching out to the doctor was his final desperate attempt to get what he wanted. He's becoming sloppy because of the pressure. Don't worry Reid, we'll catch the son of a bitch before long. We almost always do."

"I just don't know how much more Olivia can take," Spencer said, "This is a lot of emotional strain."

"If it weren't for you, she'd be a lot worse off."

Reid sighed and Morgan's phone went off. He answered, said "Okay", and hung up.

"The cops are waiting outside for us. You get Olivia and I'll make sure the officer takes care of the animals. I'll meet you at the house in a bit."

Reid got up and found Olivia was just ending the conversation with J.J. She had a small smile and Reid was glad.

"Thank you again Ms. Jareau, I can't thank you enough for this," she was saying, "I'm glad I could talk to you too, I know the animals will love you…You too, bye!"

She hung up and saw Reid standing there awkwardly. She got up and handed him the phone back.

"She seems like a really sweet lady," Olivia said, "Thank you for doing this for me. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"It's no problem. It's my job, right?" he said with a smile.

"Yes…yes of course," she said, looking down and Reid almost slapped a hand to his face.

_Nice going genius,_ he thought furiously.

"Um…the escort's here," he said, unable to find a way to make up for his blunder, "We should go."

"Okay, can you give me a moment to say good-bye?"

Reid agreed and looked through his suitcase for something while Olivia hugged each animal and kissed their heads.

"Be good for Mommy, all right? I love you guys so much," she whispered and Reid could have sworn he heard a sniffle. But when he straightened up, the doctor's eyes were tear free.

"Here, put these on," Spencer said, handing Olivia a FBI jacket and baseball cap, "It's kind of cold out and the hat will help you blend in with the police if you put your hair up in it."

"Gifts from the FBI, how nice," she said sarcastically and put them on. Reid helped her with her jacket and she said, "Thank you."

They got into the car and an officer drove them away. As they drove, Olivia turned to Spencer and he could see her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Will my life ever be normal again?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Normal is a relative term," Spencer replied, "Things will physically go back to how they were before Sally died, but it will feel different for you because she's not there. The unsub will be out of your life, but you'll always remember him. You'll be different, changed by him."

"I guess one good thing has come out of this mess," she said and Reid looked confused, "I've met some of the nicest members of the FBI."

She wiped her eyes and looked out the window as they drove past buildings. Reid cautiously moved his hand over to hers and laid his fingers on hers. Olivia looked over at him, down at her hand, and blushed bright red. They sat that way the entire ride down, each happily thinking of the other and glad to be in each other's company.

_Author's Note: Aww, aren't they cute? Just a bit of fluff to lighten the mood at the end. I have some sad news folks, I am going on a retreat until Friday where I will be cut off from the world and forced to leave my computer at home. Therefore, I cannot update until then. That's why I did the double update tonight and I hope it makes up for it. Thank you to my awesome reviewers, my amazing sister, and I hope to see some reviews in my inbox when I get back! :)_


	8. Chapter 8 It's Now or Never

_Author's Note: I don't own Criminal Minds…but I like to pretend I do!_

Chapter 8 It's Now or Never

Reid was assigned to stay in the safe house with Olivia and a few officers. They spent the few days talking while playing cards and board games. No mention of the case or why they were there was ever made. The more time Spencer spent with Olivia, the more he realized how much he liked her. She liked playing chess with him (although she never won), held intelligent conversations, and even had a few statistics about the animal kingdom to tell him.

Three days since they arrived in the house, Reid's phone rang. It was Morgan.

"I'll be right back, don't cheat!" he said to Olivia. They were playing chess and Olivia was losing spectacularly.

"I never cheat!" she laughed as Reid answered the phone.

"Reid, we got him," Morgan said, "It's a guy named Anthony Collins. He works in the security office so he rigged the tapes, and we went to his home. Guess what we found?"

"A dark room full of pictures of Olivia?" he guessed.

"Plus a hand-written schedule of the doctor's days," Morgan said, "We asked him about it and he confessed to the entire thing. He told us about all the murders and admitted he called last night. We compared the schedule to his writing sample and it matches. Garcia confirmed his cell phone was the one that was used to call Olivia's house last night. I told you we'd get him!"

"That's fantastic, I have to tell Olivia and the officers," said Reid eagerly.

"Tell the men to stick around until we get there and we'll take Olivia back home," said Morgan and Reid could tell he was smiling.

"Okay, I will. Bye," Reid said, hung up, and went over to Olivia. "We got him."

"Really? Are you sure?" Olivia asked, almost as if it was too good to be true.

"He confessed, fits the profile, and they found evidence of him stalking you," said Spencer, "His name is Anthony Collins, he works in security."

"Tony? I guess I could see…I just have a hard time imagining anyone who could do something so horrible."

Reid's phone rang again and Garcia was on the other end this time.

"Hey angelfish, I have a Jude Thompson calling here for Olivia. He says it's really important," Garcia said, "I had it so all calls to her house and cell came through the office."

"Hold on. Olivia," he said, "A Jude Thompson wants to talk to you. He says it's important. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's my brother-in-law!" Olivia said, "Oh God, can I talk to him?"

"I'm putting him through right now," Garcia said and Reid handed the phone to Olivia.

"Jude? Jude, it's Olivia, how's Emma? Is she okay? How far are the contractions?...What the hell do you mean she's pushing? I told you to call me as soon as she went into labor!"

She took a few calming breaths as a voice on the other end rambled on.

"Okay, well you've reached me now and I'm here," she said, calmer now, "Yes, give me to her. Oh Jude…if you faint this time, I will personally fly to London and slap some sense into you. Keep calm, okay? My sister needs you so man up…Okay, bye."

There was a pause and Reid got up to leave but Olivia stopped him by holding his hand. He gave it a light squeeze and sat back down. She mouthed, "Thank you!" and he smiled in response.

"Emma, I'm here sweetie…I know, I know but I'm here on the phone now…Yes, he is an idiot but you've got to love him…Don't say that, just one more push and you'll be done. Jude told me you're almost there…I know, men are useless at this stuff."

She smiled and rolled her eyes at Reid.

"Sweetheart, let the nurse take the phone. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be screaming so you can hear me, okay?"

There was a pause and Reid heard screaming on the other end of the phone. Most of them were unintelligible cried but sometimes Reid heard "Jude", "castrate", and many choice words. Olivia was cheering her sister on the entire way until they both heard a tiny cry through the phone.

"It's a boy," he heard Jude say and Olivia grinned.

"Emma, I'm so proud of you! You did a great job! Did you two plan a name for the boy?...Caleb John Thompson, I love it…Listen, tell Jude congratulations for not fainting this time okay?...I love you too Emsy, give them both a kiss for me…Bye!"

She hung up the phone and cried, "I have a nephew!"

Olivia threw her arms around Reid, laughing and crying at the same time. Spencer held her until she looked up at him.

"Congratulations," he said hoarsely and she laughed. He wiped away a tear that had fallen down her face and they both blushed.

Slowly, almost cautiously, Spencer leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled back, she was looking at him with wide eyes at first but then kissed him back.

Whoa. That was the only thing running through Dr. Spencer Reid's mind. Not facts or statistics or profiles, just a simple four-letter word. Never before had he felt so happy, so wonderful. To like someone so much and have them feel the same way was a dream come true for the young doctor. That elated feeling crashed however as soon as Olivia broke away and pushed him off.

"No, no this isn't right. I can't…no!" She turned away with her back to him.

"What? Why?" he asked, feeling like his stomach was falling down an elevator shaft.

"Because I know that…that you only feel this way because of the case," she said, choking back tears, "You only like me because I'm the victim and you're the brave protector. If we had met under normal circumstances, you wouldn't give me a second thought."

"That's not true at all!"

"How can you say that? You don't know what could have been," she said and he could see her wiping her eyes furiously.

"I know that in a normal scenario I would have been too scared to even talk to you, but I would always wonder what if," he said loudly, "I know that we have a lot in common and spent three whole days together talking about whatever and never getting bored. I know I'd have to be a complete Neanderthal, in a relationship, or gay not to like you. Your sister was right Olivia," he said in a gentler tone, "I do like you…a lot actually."

Olivia turned around and he saw her eyes were red and full of water. He reached out and took her hand.

"How did you know what Emma told me?" she asked curiously.

"I…uh…funny story actually," Spencer said with a nervous laugh, "The day Garcia called you to tell you I was coming, I accidentally heard the conversation between you and your sister."

"Th-That whole bit about you and Morgan?" Reid nodded and she put a hand over her mouth. "No! Oh my God, you must think I'm so weird!"

"No, I don't," he said, "I was really happy actually. I thought you didn't like me and I was being an idiot, but I was wrong. You…You still like me, right?"

"Of course!" she cried and blushed as Reid grinned.

"Look, I have an idea. Let me take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate. We can have a normal date experience and see what happens. That is, if you want to."

"I'd really love that," she said with a sweet smile.

"Great! I have to let the officers know what's happening and once the other BAU members get here, we'll take you home."

She nodded happily and Reid left to talk to the officers. By the time he told them the plan, the BAU was all there waiting. J.J and Prentiss were holding the cats while Morgan had Cujo on a leash. Olivia knelt down and all three animals were released, running to her and licking and rubbing every inch of her available.

"Were they good for you two?" Olivia asked J.J and Prentiss. The animals were back in the arms of the agents and Prentiss was holding Michelangelo while J.J had Galileo.

"They were perfect angels. This little guy was a good kitten," J.J said, rubbing Galileo under his chin, "Can I take him home with me?"

"I want this guy here," said Prentiss, nodding at Michelangelo, "Look at those eyes!"

"I have friends at the local animal shelter so if you want a cat, they have plenty," said Olivia happily, "I'll even train them to use the litter box for you if they need it."

The girls talked eagerly about adoption while the guys went up to Reid.

"You okay there Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fantastic," he replied and the others laughed, except Hotch who bent down to pet Cujo.

"You asked her out, didn't you?" Morgan said and laughed when Spencer nodded shyly. "I told you she liked you!"

"Spencer," said Gideon when Morgan left to talk with the police, "I'm glad you waited until the case was over to ask. I think things will work out better this way."

"Do you think…I mean I know she's not Lila, but do you think it'll end up like it did between Lila and me?" Spencer asked.

"No, I don't," said Gideon, "Olivia is very different from Lila, in a good way. Lila was a nice girl and very pretty, but her priorities were off. She cared more about her career that's up in the air than a down-to-earth young man who cared for her. You both have moved on, let her go and enjoy Olivia's company. She's a keeper."

Gideon patted Reid shoulder and knelt down as Cujo rolled on his stomach. Olivia looked over, smiled, and came toward them.

"He likes you," she said to Gideon, who smiled and got to his feet, shaking hands. "It's great to see you again Agent Gideon, Spencer has told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh yes, very much so," said Olivia happily, "Spencer has nothing but good things to say about everyone on the team. You guys seem more like family than coworkers actually."

Reid smiled as he watched Gideon and Olivia talk with each other. They were getting along wonderfully and that meant a lot to the young doctor. Gideon was like his father and Reid wanted him to like his potential girlfriend. Finally, the team took Olivia to her apartment building and Spencer walked her to her room.

"What time should I pick you up?" Reid asked as they reached the door to her room.

"How about six thirty? I know a place just a couple blocks from here that has really good Italian food," said Olivia.

"Great, see you then!"

Olivia grinned widely, unlocked her door, and went into her apartment. Spencer waited until the door closed before he punched the air and walked down to where the car was parked. He couldn't wait for his first date with Olivia Tusconi!

_Author's Note: Hello my readers! I am so sorry I didn't update on Friday. I thought I'd be back in time before I left for the beach but I wasn't and therefore I couldn't update. Thank you to my reviewers, reading your reviews makes my day so much brighter! Thank you also to those who have me on alerts and in their favorites. I'm glad you like my story and are following it! Finally, a huge shout-out to my sis missdavinci77 who I know probably really enjoyed reading this. If you liked it, tell my why. If you didn't like it, still tell me why. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions so bring them on! That review button is specially trained not to bite, I promise! :D_


	9. Chapter 9 The Date

_Author's Note: No, I don't own Criminal Minds. Sorry!_

Chapter 9 The Date

Spencer raised a slightly shaking hand and knocked on the apartment door. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at himself. He was wearing black dress pants, a black button-down shirt, and a skinny purple tie. His hair fell loose below his ears and he was holding a bouquet of colorful flowers. He hoped she liked them…wait, was she allergic to pollen?

Before his brain started rattling off statistics, the door opened and his mind went blank. Olivia smiled shyly and whispered something before clearing her throat and starting again.

"Hi Spencer, won't you come in?"

He nodded mutely and followed her inside. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a vase from the cupboard, Reid watching her the entire time in awe. He barely noticed Cujo licking his pants or the two cats rubbing against his legs.

She had on a black dress that had an A-line skirt but hugged the rest of her. She had put on a black belt around her waist. The dress came above her knee and Reid now realized why every woman wanted a little black dress in her closet. Her long hair was down and he couldn't help noticing how amazing it looked when the light hit it just right.

"Thank you for the flowers," she said and Reid was snapped out of his reverie. He smiled and handed them to her.

"I-I'm glad you…you like them," he stuttered and felt himself blushing madly.

She smelled them, smiled at him, and started arranging them in the vase. Spencer looked around the apartment in search of something to talk about and saw a picture of Emma.

"How's your sister?" he asked.

"I'm sure she's fine, but very tired," said Olivia happily, "I called her when I got home and left a message for her to call me when she gets a chance. She's probably resting. So," she said as she finished, "Are you ready to go? There's a restaurant that's about five minutes from here called Fontenella. It has the best Italian food on this side of the Atlantic."

Spencer nodded and she grabbed her jacket. He helped her with it, noticing Olivia's face flush a pretty pink, and they walked to the restaurant. Reid had planned to drive but Olivia said parking was horrible, when you did park it was the ridiculous amount of ten minutes per quarter, and it really was only a five minute walk and the weather was nice.

The restaurant was small, but lively. They waited a bit for a table but they didn't mind. They talked about everything and anything and always found a new topic to discuss. They continued to talk all through dinner and dessert and, Reid noticed when the waiter left to bring them their coffee, they were the only ones left in the restaurant. Olivia was laughing at one of his jokes and sighed happily.

"All right Dr. Reid, what's the catch here? Why are you not taken? Is there some psycho ex-girlfriend I should worry about?"

"No, nothing like that I promise," Spencer said with a chuckle and became thoughtful, "I guess work keeps me busy and when I do meet women, they find me weird. I'll tell them a statistic and they're immediately not interested. I've never really minded to tell you the truth. Like I said, work keeps me pretty busy."

Olivia was quiet for a minute, taking it all in. Finally she spoke.

"I know what you mean. All I do is work and take care of my pets. Guys get frustrated when I'd rather stay at home with my dying Sheltie than go out with them. Go figure on that. Some guys I've talked to are even shocked to learn that I'm a woman veterinarian. I've never really cared what they think because I love my pets and my job. I'd never want to change a thing. And for the record," she said, taking a sip of the coffee the waiter just brought them, "I love your statistics. I learn something new every day."

Spencer grinned broadly and drank his coffee too. Suddenly, Olivia put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Spencer, I…don't feel very well…" she said, swaying in her seat.

Reid rose from his chair and felt the room spin. He clutched the chair but felt his knees lock. Hands grabbed him roughly, stopped him from falling, and he knew no more.

…...

"I hope Spence had fun last night," said J.J as she put a lid on the last box of files. They were packing up and getting ready to head on the plane back home.

"Oh, I'm sure he did and that's why he's not here yet," said Morgan with a suggestive grin. He received a slap on the arm from Prentiss.

"Reid's not like that Morgan," Prentiss said as Morgan rubbed his arm, "I'm sure they spent the entire evening talking about Spock or Obi Wan Kenobi or whatever that stuff is."

"She's a sweet girl and I know she won't hurt him," said J.J, "You think they'll be able to keep the relationship long distance?"

"I have no doubt that Reid will," Morgan replied, "With Lila, he was the one who called her first or emailed her every week. I think the doctor will too. She seems to really like him back and doesn't have a career in the spotlight to worry about."

Hotch and Gideon walked in and pressed the button on the speaker. They looked white with fear. Garcia's hysterical voice came through and Morgan tried to calm her down.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" he asked.

"He has them, oh God! He got through all the security here and I can see them. Dammit Morgan, you said you had the bastard for good!"

"Garcia, calm down," Hotch said in his unemotional voice but the others could see the tiniest hint of worry in his eyes. In Hotch language, that meant something was definitely wrong.

After many calming breaths, Garcia said in a shaky voice, "I am looking at a video feed of Spencer and Olivia and if this is his idea of a date, my angelfish needs to get out more often."

"What do you see?" Gideon asked.

"Um…the room is completely white and both of them are in the middle of the floor, lying down. That's it. Hold on, listen."

There was a pause and then a voice Morgan recognized. The modified voice of the unsub.

"The fate of your friend is in their hands. There is nothing you can do but watch."

"Their hands? Whose hands?" Morgan said angrily. Why was it always Reid who was in trouble?

"He means Olivia and Reid's hands," said Prenitss.

"Garcia, can you get that feed to J.J's computer?" Hotch asked, "I want to see this as well."

"Yes sir, I'm working on that as we speak."

"Morgan stay on the line with her while the rest of us talk with the police. J.J, make sure you computer is set up to the projector before you join us," said Hotch.

Morgan watched the others leave and sighed. He had thought they had this guy, but he tricked them all. And now, Reid was suffering because of their mistake. Morgan felt guilt wash over him. He had promised himself when Reid was found after being taken by Tobias that he would look after the young doctor. He had let Reid down.

"Derek, you know this isn't your fault," Garcia said quietly. Morgan smiled and shook his head; he knew she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I know you saw that baby girl, but it is. I told him Olivia was safe and had pushed him to ask her out. Now the unsub has them."

"Spencey was going to ask her out anyway because he liked her. And all of you thought you caught the guy, it was a mistake-"

"A mistake that got Reid captured again!" cried Morgan and he rubbed his temples, "I just don't know how he'll get over it again."

"He hasn't done anything yet except make them unconscious. Work you ass off and find this son of a bitch before it gets worse," said Garcia, "J.J should be getting the feed now."

"Yeah, I see it," he said, looking out the window and seeing the projector playing the scene his baby girl described. "Garcia, click out of the video for me, okay? We don't know what this guy's going to do."

"As long as you promise to bring them _both_ back safe and sound."

"I promise," he said determinedly and hung up to join his coworkers. They looked up when he entered and he knew something was going on.

"What is it?" he asked, his stomach plummeting. He had promised Garcia…

"They're waking up," said Gideon.

They looked at the screen and watched on helplessly.

_Author's Note: So…what did you think? Did you guys really think I would end the story that soon? Thank you to my reviewers who brighten my day with their thoughts and comments. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Did you see this coming at all? Were you surprised in any way? Let me know because I want to know if I totally threw you off or if you saw this coming a mile away. Thanks and don't forget to review! :)_


	10. Chapter 10 Taken

_Author's Note: I am not the owner of Criminal Minds, I am only a humble fan._

Chapter 10 Taken

Reid saw a red glow through his eyelids and heard someone pacing frantically beside him. There was the sound of fabric ripping and he sat up, squinting in the bright white light. Suddenly, Spencer felt fabric over his eyes.

"It's okay," he heard Olivia whisper in his ear, "It's just me. This is in case he comes in again."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Reid asked groggily as Olivia tied the fabric behind his head.

"Looks like your guys didn't get the unsub. I think he slipped something in our coffee and took us here. I woke up and he left a note saying he wanted to talk to me face-to-face. I have an hour to go to him or he'll come here. He suggested I keep your eyes covered so you can't see him and identify him later. This way, you'll get out alive."

She sounded so calm and collected. Spencer reached his hand out and she grabbed his hand tightly, showing she was actually frightened.

"Describe the room to me," he said softly.

"Four stark white walls with florescent lights above us," she said in the same cool tone. How could she be so calm? "There's a door on the left side of the wall opposite us and…a video camera facing us."

"Is it on?"

"Yes, the red light is on. The door is locked from the outside, I already tried. I kind of freaked out when I woke up and even attempted to kick the door down. Needless to say it didn't work."

Reid sighed heavily and thought hard. The camera was to keep an eye on them so the unsub could be in another room and still be watching them. He wondered what time it was. Had his team realized he was missing?

"Spencer, do you believe in God?" Olivia asked suddenly.

Reid was startled by this but thought about it. After a long pause, he spoke.

"My family was never religious. My parents had more to worry about I guess."

He paused, should he tell her about his mother? About why is father left? She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze so he took a deep breath and continued on.

"My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic and her condition got so bad that my father left when I was six years old. He told me," he said and laughed grimly, "He told me that he no longer knew how to care for me because I was a genius. I went to a public high school and practically raised myself so I never thought about religion or anything. I had read the Bible when I was young but only because I had heard it was the most popular book in the world. I wasn't an atheist. I believed that there had to be something if so many people believed in it for centuries and this continued through high school and college. When I joined the BAU, I saw people's faith tested daily. Some stayed strong and others fell away. It confused me but I ignored it. I still believed in a higher power but…"

"What?" she pressed gently when he drifted off.

"I was taken by a man with a serious multiple-personality disorder. His name was Tobias but he was also his abusive father and an angel named Raphael. When he was his father, he would quote the Bible while he beat me and tried to force me to confess my sins. Tobias gave me a mixture of heroin and other narcotics to help with the pain.

"Once I was rescued, I became addicted to the mixture. I overcame the addiction with my friends' support and my own will power; I didn't need anything else. I saw how the Bible could be warped and manipulated and I didn't want anything to do with it anymore. So, to answer your question, no. I don't believe in God, not anymore."

Olivia was silent and Spencer desperately wished he could see her face and tell what she was thinking. Was she freaked out by all he unloaded on her? Why was she asking this anyway? It seemed odd to be talking about such a serious topic when they were trapped in this room with no way to get out. Finally she spoke and Reid was brought back to reality.

"From kindergarten to my senior year of high school, I had religion shoved down my throat. My mother was very religious and went to mass at Old St. Mary's Church five times a week. She made Emma and me go three times a week for one hour and we would always go with our neighbors, the Parkers, who lived just down the street. By the time college came, I was done with the idea of God and this only strengthened when my mom died. All that praying and worshipping did nothing to stop the cancer. If He was as loving as my mom told me, why did He let her die?

"The first time I helped an animal give birth, it was the most amazing thing on Earth. It was a giraffe and seeing that long-legged baby sort of helped me go back to my faith. But," she said suddenly, "My point wasn't to shove anything down my throat. I asked you that question because I need you to promise me something Spencer."

"Of course, what is it?" he asked.

"When you get out of here, promise to go to Old St. Mary's Church and light a candle in front of the Blessed Mother for me."

She slipped her hand out of his grasp and walked away. He stood up unsteadily and called after her.

"Let me out, I want to talk to you!" she shouted and Reid heard the door unlock.

"Olivia, don't-" he started but the sound of the door slamming interrupted him. He leaned his head against the cool wall and slid down to the floor.

"I promise," he whispered quietly.

…...

The BAU team was still in shock by Olivia's abrupt departure when they heard her voice again.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked calmly, her voice only shaking slightly.

"I knew you'd come to me," the unsub said, "I knew you wouldn't want your FBI friends to suffer."

"I haven't known them long enough to call them my friends. They're more like…acquaintances," she said, "I came because I wanted to see you."

"Oh really?" he said with some excitement, "I should tell you that the BAU is listening to us right now and watching their precious doctor."

"I figured, that's why I didn't say your name."

"You know who I am?"

"I figured it out when I woke up. I should've known from the beginning and I apologize. Only someone as smart and cunning as you could've done what you did. The FBI may be pissed but I'm…impressed. You outsmarted everyone and I bet those agents are kicking themselves."

"That's not very nice to say about your friends," he said, but he was gleeful.

"Please, they are _not_ my friends. Do you want to know what that Agent Jareau did when she was supposed to be taking care of my animals? I specifically told her to give Cujo five small cups of food and she gave him three. The poor cats only had one bowl to eat out of. I should've given them to my friend Parker from down the hall. He'd do a better job than she did and he hates animals!"

Everyone looked at J.J, who was frozen in shock but frowning in confusion. Something wasn't right and J.J couldn't shake the feeling that Olivia wasn't as calm as she seemed to be. Yes, her voice sounded calm at first but if you listened carefully, you could hear the fear in her tone. The team turned back to the screen when the unsub spoke again.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"Agent Prentiss was supposed to help her friend but obviously she's also incompetent when it comes to following orders," Olivia ranted furiously, "Agent Hotchner is too wrapped up in himself to care about his team, Agent Gideon secretly despises Dr. Reid, and Agent Morgan! Ugh, don't even get me started on that self-absorbed jerk!"

"And Dr. Reid? I brought you two here from a date," he said, spitting out the last word like it was poison.

"He asked me out and, frankly, I felt sorry for him," said Olivia coldly, "It's obvious he's hopeless when it comes to women. I thought one date wouldn't kill me but no one told me you could die of boredom."

"Is that how you really feel?" he asked and she must have nodded because he continued, "Well, I think the poor boy has a right to know the truth then. Don't you think so? It would be a shame to continue to lead him on."

"I'll tell him now if you want," she said.

"What do you suggest I do with him then?"

"Let him go of course," she replied, "He doesn't know where we are or who you are. Killing him would only cause the FBI to hunt us down and people are so much more determined when they are fueled by revenge. Without that emotion though, they'll give up eventually. They always do. We could be together without…without worry or fear. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, of course. You make a valid point my dear," he said, "Give him this sedative once you tell him your real feelings for him."

"It might take some time, I'm warning you now. I think he's rather obsessed with me. I need to make sure he fully understands before we send him home. If we don't, he'll be driven by his so-called love for me and that's just as bad as revenge."

"I understand completely. Take as long as you need."

The team watched as the door opened and closed. Hundreds of miles away, Penelope Garcia watched. She couldn't bring herself to turn it off, not when her angelfish was in trouble. She watched in shock as Olivia Tusconi ripped the blindfold off her poor baby's face and forced him to his feet, gripping his upper arms tightly.

"Spencer, I need you to concentrate and understand what I'm about to say to you," the doctor said icily.

"Olivia, what-?"

"Listen!" Olivia cried out and he was silent, "Dr. Reid, I…do…not…like…you!" She said the last sentence slowly but clearly.

Garcia saw the hurt and pain in Reid's face and felt her eyes welling up. First she insulted the BAU team and now she was hurting her Spencey? Reid had trusted Olivia enough to tell the doctor about his mother and his time with Tobias. And here she was, treating him like dirt after all of that! How dare she…wait a minute.

Garcia looked closely at the screen as Olivia repeated the statement slowly and the tech wiz zoomed in on Olivia's hands. It was a little blurry so she cleaned the image up and watched. There it was again. Garcia bit her lip as she thought and started rewinding back to the beginning and began listening and watching it again. She believed she was on to something.

_Author's Note: Uh-oh, poor Reid! But things aren't always what they seem…hehe! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You have no idea how great it feels to know you like my story! Also, I'd like to thank my sister missdavinci77 for looking over this chapter for me and having me make some changes. Just a quick note for this story, there will be no Reid whumpage for those of you who were worried about that. I don't mind reading it and could write it, but not for this story. Finally, being the curious person that I am, I would love it if you would tell me what your predictions are for the next chapter. I of course know what's going to happen but I want to see what you all think. Leave your thoughts by pressing that lovely little review button or PM me. Even if you don't want to make a prediction, still leave a review because reviews make the world go round! Thank you!_


	11. Chapter 11 The Pieces Fall Together

_Author's Note: I don't own Criminal Minds. Darn. :(_

Chapter 11

He heard the door open and close and stood up unsteadily. The blindfold was ripped off and burning white light hit his eyes. He stumbled back and shut his eyes again. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw Olivia was saying something.

"Olivia, what-?"

"Listen!" she practically shouted and he cringed as her grip on his shoulders tightened, "Dr. Reid, I…do…not…like…you!"

Spencer felt his stomach plummet and he blinked. Had he heard her right? Was this real? Did she really just say that? No, it couldn't be true.

"Olivia, what do you mean?" he asked quietly. Something was wrong, he just didn't know what.

"I…do…not…like…you!" she repeated slowly. Spencer just stared at her and she let out a cry of fury. "God dammit Reid, you don't get it, do you? _Concentrate!_ You're supposed to be a certified genius, right? I…do…not…like…you!"

"Yeah, I figured that part out actually," said Reid impatiently, "What I don't get is-"

"No Dr. Reid, you don't get it," she said, gripping his arms so tightly that her knuckles were white, "Pay attention to me, okay? I…" The tension on his left arm relaxed and tightened in a pattern. "…do…not…" There were two different patterns that time, one for each word. "…like…" Another different pattern. "…you!" That pattern was the same as it was for when she said "not".

Spencer realized she was giving him a code in morose code. He looked at her and saw fear in her eyes before they flicked back to blankness.

"I…" he said quietly and she repeated her statement one more time, articulating each word and keeping her tone cold.

"Do you understand doctor?" she asked once she was finished.

"I do," he said, sounding as dejected as he could, "I knew it was too good to be true. Why didn't you just say something earlier?"

"I felt sorry for you. Why would you ever think I'd like someone like you? You may be smart doctor, but not smart enough I'm afraid. The man I love is extremely intelligent and cares very much for me," she said and held his gaze before reaching into her dress pocket and pulled out a syringe. "Good-bye Dr. Reid."

She stuck it into his arm and injected the sedative before he could react. Reid felt his knees give out and she lowered him to the ground.

"The clues are in front of you, just hurry!" she whispered in his hear and he sunk into darkness.

…...

The team watched as the screen went blank and looked at each other, each thinking the same thing. Olivia had been trying to tell them something.

"Olivia's insults to us were about character traits that we don't have," said Hotch, "She was told that we were listening so I think she was trying to get our attention. She called me narcissistic, accused Gideon of hating the underage man he helped get into the FBI, said Morgan was self-absorbed, and said J.J and Prentiss didn't follow instructions."

"The only question is what was she was trying to get us to pay attention to?" Morgan asked.

"Captain, did you make sure that feed was taped?" Gideon asked Captain Johnson who was there with his team.

"Yes sir," he replied, "I take it you want to look over the recording?"

"Exactly. J.J and Morgan, look at the video again and see if you can figure this out," said Gideon, "The rest of us will try to figure out where the unsub will take Reid."

"What do you think the unsub is going to do about him?" Prentiss asked as the two other agents left.

"He won't hurt him," said Hotch, "He admires Olivia too much to think about going against what she thinks. And what she said is perfectly legitimate and logical, so it makes sense to him as well."

Prentiss nodded and they began discussing options, all hoping their certified genius would be okay in the end.

…...

"If I have to look through this one more time, I swear to God I'm going to chuck the television at the wall," said Morgan angrily, "I can't get anything out of this! J.J, you okay?"

The blonde was staring out the window, oblivious to anything around her. She jumped when Morgan addressed her and he saw she was frowning.

"Something Olivia said is bothering me," J.J said, "She said she told me to give the dog five cups of food and I gave him three, but that's not true. I was to give him two and that's exactly what I did. Also, I made sure each cat had a bowl so they didn't have to share one. Why did she make up those numbers? And did you ever meet a neighbor named Parker when you were with her? Why would one of her neighbors who hates animals not come over in a rage when she brought another dog home?"

"Parker…I thought that was the name of the family she lived next door to," said Morgan, rewinding the video and watched Olivia explaining her childhood to Reid.

_"My mother was very religious and went to mass at Old St. Mary's Church five times a week. She made Emma and me go three times a week for one hour and we would always go with our neighbors, the Parkers, who lived just down the street."_

"Where is this church?" J.J asked.

"I'll call Garcia and see if she can give us a hand," said Morgan and before he could call her, she was calling his cell phone. "What's up Garcia?" he asked.

"I think I've figured it out guys!" she said happily as Morgan put her on speaker so J.J could hear, "So I was watching the video and I noticed Olivia was clenching and unclenching her hand on Spencer's arm."

"I thought I told you not to watch that," said Morgan sternly.

"I know, I know but it was worth it! Seeing that got me thinking and I went back to when Olivia was talking about religion. I thought that was kinda weird, especially when she mentioned the church she claimed to have gone to three times a week. Now Old St. Mary's Church is in the city of Philadelphia but the Tusconi's lived in Ambler. That's a forty minute drive without traffic and a long way to go to church when they must've had a closer place to go. Her mother worked two jobs so I highly doubt she had time to drive down there five times a week.

"So once I heard this part again, the numbers reminded me of what she mentioned to the unsub. I re-watched that part too and also noticed the Parker reference. I looked back at the local records and there is no mention of a family by the name of Parker in the area. There is also no Parker in her apartment building."

"So the numbers and name were clues?" Morgan asked, rubbing his head. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Right-o! I thought that maybe Parker was the name of the unsub but there is no one with a first or last name of Parker working at the zoo. The numbers could mean anything so I was hoping you all would have a clue as to what that means," said Garcia, "I've hit a dead end."

"I think the order is five, three, and one because she used it in that order twice," said J.J, "So it's not a phone number, maybe a locker number? A combination?"

"Wait, what if it's an address?" said Morgan suddenly, "Five thirty-one…but what's the street name? And why would she mention a church so far from home?"

"I've got it!" cried Garcia excitedly, "There's a Parker Street that cuts across South Fourth Street where the church is located. The address is five thirty-one Parker Street!"

"Guys!" Prentiss cried, bursting into the room, "The unsub just dumped Reid outside the station."

"Did you catch him?" Morgan asked, rising to his feet.

"No," she replied bitterly, "The back door was opened and he was shoved out. The unsub drove off too quickly and the squad cars lost him in traffic."

"Is Spence okay?" J.J asked quickly.

"He's dazed but otherwise unharmed. He whacked his head on the pavement when they pushed him out and he's starting to come around."

"Garcia, find out what the significance of that address is and call us when you figure it out," said Morgan.

"No problem sugar, you'll be hearing from me soon I expect. Give my baby panda my love!" The phone clicked and Morgan closed it.

He, J.J, and Prentiss rushed out of the room and found Reid sitting in the captain's chair with an ice pack on his forehead. He looked up when they entered and smiled slightly.

"Hey guys," Spencer said hoarsely.

"How are you feeling Reid?" Prentiss asked anxiously.

"I've been much better," the young doctor replied with a shrug.

"Well don't worry kid, I have Garcia looking into a lead," said Morgan confidently, "We'll find the unsub and Olivia really soon."

"The unsub…wait, I know who it is!" Reid cried and stood up quickly, wobbling so Gideon had to hold him steady.

"What do you mean? How could you know who the unsub is?" Hotch asked with a frown.

"Olivia told me, she gave it to me in morose code," said Reid quickly, "When she was saying, "I do not like you", each word was a letter in the unsub's name."

Just then, Morgan's phone went off and he answered it.

"What have you got baby girl?"

"The address belongs to a Steve Matson. He's a student at Drexel University and was interning at the zoo as Sally and Olivia's assistant," said Garcia.

"He feels his job is beneath him and is underappreciated," said Reid to himself and continued aloud, "Garcia, what's his major?"

"Good to have you back sweetie," Garcia said before adding, "He's a biomedical engineer major with a minor in computer science. When he's not working at the zoo, he works at a technology school that teaches adults the basics of using a computer. I looked at his transcript and he's had A's in everything for as far back as it goes. He has no record, not even a traffic ticket. I accessed his Facebook account and he has five friends, that's it. The stuff he posted is…well, rather pompous. He has his GPA up here and his grades for every class."

"He's narcissistic and a loner," said Reid, "He fits the profile!"

"Let's start at his house and go from there," said Hotch, "If he's not there, maybe we'll be able to figure out where he went. Reid, you should stay here and rest."

"No," Spencer said firmly as he stood up, "I'm coming with you. I want to be there when we find them. I'm fine now, don't worry."

Hotch looked at Gideon and the older man just shrugged. He knew better than to try and dissuade Reid when he was this determined. He could be rather stubborn when he wanted to be. The team assembled some officers together and were about to leave when one of the men ran up to Reid with a phone in his hands.

"There's a call for you, doctor," the young woman said.

Reid frowned and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Dr. Spencer Reid?" a female voice asked in a British accent, "Hi, I'm Emma Thompson."

_The actress from the Harry Potter movies?_ Reid thought before he remembered that was the name of Olivia's sister.

"Yes, right, of course. Olivia told me a lot about you. How are you?" Spencer asked.

"I'd be better if I could talk with Olivia," Emma said with a trace of worry, "I tried calling her house and cell but never got an answer. Olivia left me the number of the police station and told me to ask for you in case I couldn't reach her. I was wondering if you could tell me where she is."

Reid froze, his eyes wide as he clutched the phone. How was he supposed to explain this to Olivia's sister?

_Author's Note: Thank you to my amazingly loyal fans who have kept up with this story! You guys are the absolute best! Thank you to those who have reviewed, added me to their favorites, and have me on alerts. I'm glad you are enjoying this so far._

_By the way, in case you were wondering or curious, there is no Parker Street near Old St. Mary's Church. I made it up for the purposes of this story. However, the church is completely real and it does take about forty minutes to get from Ambler to the church._

_Please tell me what you think. Is there anything you don't like? Anything you want me to add or change? Or do you like it just the way it is? Just leave your comments by reviewing or PM me if you have questions. Thank you in advance! :)_


	12. Chapter 12 The Rescue Mission

_Author's Note: I assure you, I don't own Criminal Minds. You must have me confused with someone else._

Chapter 12 The Rescue Mission

"Dr. Reid? Hello, are you still there?"

"Y-Yes, yes I'm still here," Reid said, "Um, well Mrs. Thompson-"

"Call me Emma please," she said and he could tell she was getting worried with each passing second.

"All right then, Emma I'm sorry to tell you this but…but Olivia's not here right now."

"What do you mean?" the British woman asked slowly and angrily, "Where is she? Where the fuck is my sister?"

"She's been taken by the unsub," said Spencer quickly, as though saying it fast would make it easier for Emma to bear. Obviously, it didn't work.

"What do you mean she was taken? She told me you had the guy! I thought you were supposed to be experts! So what, did you let him back out on the streets and he went back and kidnapped my sister? Why did you let him go, God dammit? See, this is what I hate most about America! You just let these creeps back out so they can kill and rape more women just because-"

"We didn't let him go!" said Spencer over her ranting, "We…We had the wrong man."

"Oh-ho! Well, that's a completely different story then!" said Emma sarcastically, "Olivia told me you guys were trained to catch serial killers, am I right?"

"Yes, but-"

"So who trained you then? Because they obviously didn't do a good job if you caught the wrong man and led my sister to believe she was safe when, in fact, the bastard was running around the city just waiting for her to let her guard down! My sister is out there being held by some creepy obsessed stalker who's doing God knows what to her! Do you have any idea how much she means to me Dr. Reid? She's…she's all I have left of my original family."

And then the tears came. Emma had tried to keep them at bay by yelling and screaming, Reid knew, but eventually the anger died and was replaced by sadness and grief. Her sobs tore at Reid's heart and he only wished he was there to comfort her.

"I know Emma, Olivia told me how close you two are," he said quietly, "We have a lead and are following that. We won't rest until we find her, okay?" The sobs continued so Spencer said, "Did you know that Olivia gave us the lead? She used clues and signals to let us know where the unsub lived."

"That's Livvy for you," said Emma with a chuckle that turned into a sob, "She was so smart and extremely determined."

"She's not dead Emma, she's still alive. Don't start using the past tense yet," he said kindly.

"My sister told me so much about you," Emma said with a sniffle, "Use that huge brain of yours to find my sister and bring her back, okay? She's not only my sister, she's my best friend. Please, I can't imagine living without her."

"I can't either," he muttered and said in a louder tone, "I promise to bring her back."

"Alive or in a body bag?" she asked and he didn't respond. There was a shaky sigh and she continued, "I'm sorry I shouted at you Dr. Reid, I'm much more temperamental than my sister. She's a lot quieter around others, but with me she's completely open. I'm sure she couldn't imagine living without you too. Please keep me updated. Time difference doesn't matter, I'm sure I won't be sleeping much anyway."

"I will, don't worry. Good-bye." She mumbled a response and he hung up the phone. The team was looking at him and he said, "That was Olivia' sister. She wanted to know where her sister was since she wasn't returning her calls."

Morgan gave Reid a sympathetic look and they began preparing for their mission. Spencer only hoped he would have some good news to tell Emma the next time he talked to her.

…...

Spencer sat in the passenger's seat as Morgan drove to the address with Hotch in the backseat. Captain Johnson was driving the other car that had Gideon, Prentiss, and J.J inside. Reid was absent-mindedly picking at the Velcro on his vest, his mind elsewhere. He thought about what Olivia did back in that blindingly white room. She knew exactly what Steve was capable of, yet she went with him anyway. She had known that either she went with him and Reid was returned to his team, or they both would be stuck with him. Olivia trusted that the team would figure out her clues in case Reid didn't wake up in time to tell them who the unsub was. She was trusting the team, who she had only known a week and a few days, with her life.

"I want a team to go to the back of the apartment building in case he tries to sneak around," Captain Johnson's voice crackled over the radio. A few squad cars said they would take care of it and Spencer sighed, rubbing his aching head.

Emma had brought up something Reid had not thought of before. _My sister is out there being held by some creepy obsessed stalker who's doing God knows what to her!_ He knew just how crazy this guy was. He was willing to capture a FBI agent in order to get the woman he wanted. He was smart enough to blackmail Anthony Collins to take the blame. Hotch and Gideon had talked with Collins before leaving and Reid could still picture the man's face when he told them about Steve.

"When he was blackmailing me, I remember his eyes the most. They were so cold and…maniacal. He told me if I didn't let him do what he wanted, he'd make my life a living hell."

So Collins had let Steve use an empty room as his headquarters, his cell phone to call Olivia's home, he even wrote down Olivia's schedule for Steve so the handwriting sample couldn't be traced back to Steve.

Yes, Steve was determined and that frightened Spencer. The things he could be doing right now…no, he couldn't think about that now. He felt his stomach flip in a sickening way and his grip on the door handle tightened.

"We're almost there kid," said Morgan, seeing this reaction and Reid let out a long breath. Morgan had said that at least three times during the ride.

But this time his friend was right. They pulled up to the row home with sirens wailing and lights flashing. The team burst from their cars and ran to the front door. Morgan held a hand to tell the team to stand back and he kicked down the front door.

"Steve Matson, FBI!" Morgan shouted as they began clearing the building. He and Reid went up the stairs and looked in the rooms. As each room turned out to be empty, Spencer's heart beat faster and louder in his chest. They reached the final room and the door was closed. Reid stood with his gun raised as Morgan opened the door for him. The young doctor stepped in and looked around. The worst sight he could've possibly imagined met his eyes and he lowered his weapon.

The room was empty. She wasn't here.

"No," he whispered, "No, this isn't right. This is what she meant, I know it! It all made sense!"

"He must've left before we got here kid," said Morgan, anger and disappointment evident in his voice, "I'll have the officers check with the neighbors and see if they saw him come and go in a hurry. Come on Reid."

Spencer couldn't move, he just stood there with his arms hanging loosely by his side. There had to be some mistake. Maybe they were in another part of the house. Yes, that had to be it. He tore out of the room and down the stairs to find the rest of the team and police standing in the living room. They looked at him when he entered and he knew they hadn't found anything. How was he supposed to tell this to Emma?

"Captain, have you men start questioning the neighbors," said Morgan, coming from behind Reid who was still in shock.

The captain nodded and led his men out into the street. The team looked at their youngest member as he stared at the floor. Morgan laid a hand on his shoulder and Reid looked up.

"I don't understand, she was supposed to be here," he said, shaking his head, "This was what she was trying to tell us."

"We need to get back to the station and go over the video again," said Hotch, "We must've missed something. I'll make sure we have cops posted all along this street in case he comes back."

"He won't," said Reid heavily, "He's too smart to come back if he left. He knew we were coming. He must've figured out Olivia was sending us a message." He shuddered at the thought of Olivia facing this man's wrath.

"Prentiss and I should stay here to look over the house," said Gideon, "Maybe we can figure out where he is based off his things. Maybe there's a beach house somewhere."

"All right, I'm going to talk with the cops. The rest of you get in the car and we'll drive back together," said Hotch and left with J.J following.

Reid stepped out and looked around. People were loitering in the street as cars honked for them to get out of the way. Those in the cars were rubbernecking to see what the fuss was about. The officers had already set up the "Crime Scene" tape and lifted it up as the BAU agents went to the car. In the distance, Spencer could hear the church bells chiming. It was two in the afternoon, according to the bells. Suddenly, Reid started walking towards the sound of the bells.

"Reid? Reid, wait up! Hotch, I'm going with him!" Morgan called over his shoulder and followed the young doctor as he headed away from the crime scene. Morgan walked a few steps behind Reid as they turned the corner and walked. Finally, they stopped in front of a church. Reid opened the door and walked inside, Morgan following.

The church was beautiful inside. Straight ahead was the alter with a picture of Jesus on the cross with a woman on either side of him. Reid looked around and found a picture of Mary holding the baby Jesus to the right of the entrance. Morgan stood by the entrance and watched the young doctor go. Reid stopped and looked at the picture. Mary was smiling ever so slightly as she her baby sat up straight in her lap, raising his hand. Reid decided it would be disrespectful to point out that most babies sat up on their own when they were six to eight months old. This baby Jesus looked like an infant.

He shook his head and looked at the candle holder in front of him. Every space had a candle, although a fair amount of them had burned out. He removed one and put it in the trashcan next to the stand. He then took a new candle and saw the sign that said "Offerings" above a slot for money. Reid smiled slightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar bill, slipping it inside. He put his candle near a flaming one and watched as the fire transferred to his candle. He stared at the flame and sighed, placing it in the holder and looking around. Reid had been inside churches before and remembered seeing people sit down after lighting a candle to pray. It couldn't hurt, could it?

Reid walked to the pews that all faced the alter. He noticed that each pew was dedicated to a deceased member of the parish. He sat in the one closest to the candles and folded his hands awkwardly. What should he say? He hadn't been in a church since he was in high school and used it to run away from the bullies. He had never been to a mass in his life. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed in here, there was no one else besides him and Morgan. Taking a deep breath, he thought he'd just wing it.

_Um…hello God,_ he thought, _So I haven't prayed before so just…bear with me I guess. Olivia told me to come here and I thought since I was so close, I'd light a candle for her. I guess she likes Mary. I just wanted to ask if you could please help us find Olivia. Her sister is devastated, as I'm sure the rest of her family is. Well, not her father because he's an ass…am I allowed to say that to You? Sorry about that. Anyway, I miss her too. God, I really like her and I feel so guilty about everything. I should've protected her but I didn't and now she's with Steve and…I really don't want to think about that. Olivia's such a wonderful person and she doesn't deserve any of this. She has a heart of gold, loves all of Your creatures, and looks out for everyone. Please just help us find her so we can take her home, safe and sound. So…that's all I really wanted to say. I guess I should wrap this up then._

"Amen," he whispered and leaned back in the pew. The sunlight hit the plate that had the name of the remembered deceased on the chair's arm and Spencer covered his eyes to block out the glare. He looked at the name plate and froze. No way…

"Morgan!" Spencer hissed, "Morgan, get over here!"

"What is it Reid?" he asked and looked at the plate Reid was pointing at, "Oh my God."

Spencer resisted the urge to tell Morgan not to take that name in vain and stared at the plate. It read _In memory of Ethan Parker (1925-2009) God exalted him at his right hand as leader and savior to grant Israel repentance and forgiveness of sins. (Acts 5:31)_.

_Author's Note: Who loves a good plot twist? ME! Haha! Thank you to my reviewers for making me smile with your wonderful reviews. Also, thank you to my sister missdavinci77 for searching through the dark depths of my chapters for errors. Don't worry, all will be explained in the chapters to come. _

_Speaking of upcoming chapters, I'm sorry to tell you guys this but I have to get my computer serviced tomorrow since the battery refuses to hold a charge. Then this Wednesday, we're leaving for the beach to celebrate my mom's birthday. We don't get back until around the 28__th__ of August. Since we have no internet at the beach anyway, I will not be able to update until I get back. I promise to update with TWO chapters when I get back though to make up for it though…does that help? Maybe?_

_Please leave all comments by pressing the lovely little review button down below and PM me if you have any questions. Thanks guys! :)_


	13. Chapter 13 A Little Investigating

_Author's Note: I don't own Criminal Minds and I don't pretend to. Well, not in public at least…_

Chapter 13 A Little Investigating Goes a Long Way

"She told me to come here and light a candle," said Reid, "Do you think she knew about this pew?"

"She must've, the only question is why this one?" Morgan said, thinking, "I'm going to call Garcia and see if she can look into this Ethan Parker for us."

He pulled out his cell phone and Reid said, "Uh, don't you think you should go outside to use that? I mean, churches are kind of sacred and well…"

"I get it, you don't want me to be smited or whatever," said Morgan with a laugh, "I'll be right back."

Morgan left the church and Reid stared at the name plate. Why this pew? What was so special about it? He looked around and at the stain-glass window. Sadly, someone had broken the small top window that used to hold a dove with an olive branch, according to the similar ones all around the church. Reid could see the building next door and people sitting out on their porches as they enjoyed the surprisingly warm weather. Not many of the porches were empty.

"Garcia said that Ethan Parker used to work at the zoo for fifty years before he died," said Morgan suddenly, causing Reid to jump, "He worked with the tigers as well so that's how she knew him. When he died, he had no family so he left everything to Sally and Olivia. It seems like they were the daughters he never had. Olivia gave the eulogy and donated some of Parker's money to the church so he could have his name on this pew. Apparently this is where he went to church every day."

The door to the church opened and the two men looked up. Gideon and Prentiss walked in and quickly joined their other team members.

"I found a matchbook on Matson's bedside table," said Prentiss, "It's the motel that's right next to the church. We thought we'd take a look."

"A motel next to a church, isn't that a little sacrilegious?" Morgan asked with raised eyebrows.

"I called Hotch and he and J.J are on their way now," Gideon said quietly, "Shall we take a look?"

Morgan nodded and the team started walking but noticed Reid staring out the window. Gideon joined Reid and saw he was staring at an empty porch, the only one in that row.

"What floor is that on?" Gideon asked.

"The fourth."

"We'll start there then."

Reid nodded and the team went to the motel. Prentiss held up a picture of Matson she had taken from the house and asked the man at the desk if he had seen him. The man was in his late forties with graying hair and laugh lines on this face. He squinted at the photo and smiled a toothy grin.

"Sure did! He an' a lady came here 'bout…half an hour ago I guess," the man said, giving Prentiss the picture back.

"Can you tell us where he's staying?" she asked.

"Yup, just one minute…gotta check the computer." They waited patiently, well the rest of the team did while Reid tapped his foot anxiously. Half an hour alone with…_him_?

"Here we go, he's in room four sixteen," said the man and frowned a little, "Can I ask what this is all about?"

"He kidnapped that woman he was with and we have him for multiple murders," said Gideon, "The police are going to be here in a few minutes so if you could start evacuating the rooms on that floor as quietly and discretely as possible, that would be much appreciated."

"Of course, of course! I'll get all our staff on that immediately."

He began making phone calls while the team stood in the lobby. Reid was pacing back and forth. Every minute they wasted down here was a minute Olivia was with Steve. What was taking Hotch and J.J so long?

Finally, they saw the squad cars and the BAU car drive up. There was even a SWAT car with men in full armor climbing out. The regular police started setting up a perimeter around the motel and helped keep order among the motel guests that were coming down the stairs and elevators. Hotch and J.J joined their fellow team members and followed the SWAT men up the stairs. Reid was glad the team hadn't taken their vests off after searching Matson's house.

They reached the fourth floor and SWAT surrounded the door, guns raised. The poor man from the front desk had to open the door for them with shaking hands. As soon as this was done, Hotch quickly pushed the man behind the SWAT line and entered first, Reid following right behind his superior.

"Steve Matson, this is the FBI," said Hotch in a raised voice.

The bedroom was partially blocked because of the bathroom wall but once Reid rounded the corner and saw the full room, his stomach twisted inside him. Steve was standing there with his shirt unbuttoned holding a scantily-clad Olivia at gunpoint. Olivia's eyes met Spencer's and relief washed over her face.

"Mr. Matson, put the gun down," Hotch said carefully, "There's no where you can go. The police have this place surrounded and we have SWAT right outside the door."

"You come any closer and I'll blow her brains out!" Matson shouted, pushing the gun harder against Olivia's temple.

"Why would you want to kill her?" Reid asked suddenly, "You said you loved her. Could you live with yourself if you killed the one you loved?"

"Reid…" said Hotch warningly but Reid didn't listen. He waved his hand behind his back to tell the rest of the team to stop and not come in.

"You said yourself before that you never wanted her dead, so why the change of mind? Did you find something wrong with her? Was she not what you expected? There's always a difference between the imagination and reality. You realized that it's not she that's too good for you, but you're too good for her. Am I right Mr. Matson?"

"I…" he stuttered, looking at the woman in his arms thoughtfully.

"Look at her, she's full of imperfections. Her nose is too large, her eyes too close together, her teeth look like rabbit teeth! Her hips are too wide and her thighs are too large. Don't you see them?" asked Reid, unable to look at Olivia as he said these things.

Matson continued looking but quickly snapped his head up at Reid. "Why are you wasting your time talking? Where is all this manpower your friend spoke of?" Reid was smart enough to look worried and Matson smiled evilly. "Looks like the smart-aleck Dr. Spencer Reid is at a loss for words. So you're stalling, is that it? It's just you two then, all alone."

"We're the first on the scene, the scouts if you will," said Reid sheepishly, "We convinced the others to let us come up here but they don't know we just want to negotiate."

"Negotiate what?"

"Mr. Matson, the FBI doesn't want you. We have a man who confessed to the murders and that's good enough for us," Reid said, hoping he sounded as authoritative as Hotch as he said this, "The Philadelphia police, however, want you locked up for good. My partner and I think we can come to some sort of understanding."

"Go on," said Matson. Hotch looked at Reid with his eyebrows slightly. In Hotch language, that meant, "My partner?"

"The FBI just wants Olivia Tusconi returned home safely because that's what we came here to do," continued Reid, "If you give us the girl, you can leave now and we'll say we found her here alone."

"That's it? It seems too easy," Matson said, glaring at them suspiciously.

"Well then you have to swear to leave the city of Philadelphia," said Hotch quickly, "Although why you would want to stay here when the police would be chasing you is beyond me. Time is running out Mr. Matson, our forces will be here in a matter of minutes. You want the best head start you can get you know."

Matson looked at each agent closely and then down at Olivia. He looked her up and down closely and she shuddered under his gaze.

"How do I know you're not going to tell your buddies I left when they get here?" Matson asked.

"You don't have to tell us anything about where you're going," said Spencer, "They'll spend the majority of their time searching the city from top to bottom. My advice is to get out of the city and as far away from here as possible. It's your choice Mr. Matson. You can either stay and get arrested, locked up for the rest of your years, or you can run now and live a normal life."

Matson stared at Reid and the young doctor looked back, never letting his gaze waver. Finally, Matson looked away and down at his gun.

"Very well, my choice is…RUN!"

He shoved Olivia away from him and sprinted to the door. _BANG!_ Matson fell to the floor, clutching his leg as Hotch lowered his gun and ran over to the man. The rest of the team entered with their guns on Matson. Spencer ran and picked Olivia up off the ground. She looked up at him and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I knew…I knew…" she kept repeating as she cried into his shoulder. Spencer held her tightly and kissed the top of her head, sighing with relief. She was safe now, he had good news to tell her sister.

"Someone should call an ambulance," said Reid over Olivia's head.

J.J took out her cell phone told them after a minute that they were on their way. Two SWAT men entered and pulled Matson roughly to his feet. He looked at the men in shock and turned to Reid.

"You told me you were here alone!" he screamed.

"No Matson, _you_ said that," said Reid icily, "They were waiting right outside the door behind us, all you had to do was look for yourself."

Matson struggled against the two men but it was all in vain. When the EMT's arrived, they had to sedate him before he caused serious harm to himself and those around him. A woman in a dark blue jacket with the white letters "EMT" came up to Spencer and Olivia, who was still sobbing.

"We have an ambulance waiting outside," she said kindly, "Can she walk or should I get a gurney?"

"I…I can w-walk," Olivia said through the tears. She clung tightly to Reid and they walked toward the elevator before she stopped short and refused to move.

"It's okay, we'll take the stairs," he whispered and she nodded.

Once downstairs, Spencer helped Olivia get onto the gurney waiting for her in the lobby. The police had moved everyone outside so it was empty except for the rest of the BAU team. Olivia made sure to grab Reid's hand and he rode in the ambulance with her to the hospital. It was only when they reached the emergency room that the doctors told Reid he had to wait in the waiting room. Olivia started freaking out and he quickly squeezed her hand.

"I'll be right here when you're done, okay?" he said and she swallowed before nodding again. She looked so frightened and vulnerable. This wasn't the Olivia he had known before. He mentally cursed Matson for changing her. He managed a smile and she returned it before being taken to another area of the emergency room.

The team arrived a few minutes later and waited with Reid. J.J and Morgan tried talking with Reid to keep his mind off of what was going on with Olivia and it worked for a while until there was a pause. Gideon and Hotch were talking quietly amongst themselves and Prentiss was on the phone with Garcia, keeping her updated. Reid remembered he promised to call Emma and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?" said Emma after one ring. She sounded tired and worn.

"Emma, this is Dr. Spencer Reid," he said.

"What happened? Did you find her?" she asked in a panicky tone.

"Yes, we found her. We're in the hospital right now waiting for the doctor to come back and tell us how she's doing. I just wanted to let you know that she's safe and we have the guy who did this."

"Are you sure? Because if I find out you have the wrong bloke again, I swear to God that I will fly to Quantico and kill you myself with an axe!" said Emma. He knew she didn't want to believe it until she was absolutely sure.

"I'm positive, it was Olivia who figured it out actually. She managed to tell me using Morse code," said Spencer and smiled when he heard Emma laugh with happiness.

"Thank you, oh thank you so much!" cried Emma, "Jude, they found her! She's okay!"

Reid heard muffled sobs and the phone switched hands.

"Dr. Reid," a male voice said that must've been Jude, "I don't know how we can ever thank you enough for this."

"It was nothing, really," said Reid, "I should warn you though that Olivia suffered a terrible ordeal and will most likely be changed because of this. She needs someone to look after her."

"Of course, we'll be there as soon as we can and take her back with us," said Jude.

Spencer felt his stomach plummet. Olivia in England? How was he going to see her then? If she was recovering in Philadelphia, he could take the train and be there in a few hours. He could visit her on his weekends off. If she was in London, he wouldn't be able to see her except for holidays.

"Are you freakin' mad Jude?" Emma cried, "No, Olivia needs to stay where she is. It'll be better for her to recover in a place where she's familiar with. I'll take some time off work and stay with her. You can stay with Isabella and I'll keep Caleb with me. Dr. Reid, it would be better for Olivia to stay, right?"

"Statistically, it's better for someone who has experienced a horrible shock to stay away from the area where the shock took place. However, I think Olivia will be fine only if she stays away from the motel and the man's house. It's better for her to have psychologists in the area that she can rely on and trust and keep for as long as she needs," he replied.

"There you go, the genius doctor speaks!" said Emma, "We'll work it out later, just know that Olivia will be staying in Philadelphia and tell her that I'll be there as soon as I can…and I love her."

"I will, don't worry."

"And doctor?" Emma said and let out a huge breath, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. Good-bye," Reid said and hung up the phone. He looked up as a woman with short red hair and brown eyes entered the waiting room. She had on a white lab coat that had "Dr. Silvia Barker" embroidered in red. The doctor looked around and saw the waiting room full of anxious agents.

"I'm looking for the people who came with Miss Olivia Tusconi," she said and they all stood up.

Reid felt his heart pounding. He couldn't read the doctor's expression, was she going to tell them something good or bad?

"I'm Dr. Silvia Barker-"

_Really? I had no idea,_ Reid thought sarcastically.

"-and I took care of Miss Tusconi," she said. She looked at them all and smiled, saying, "She's going to be just fine. She had a few hairline fractures on her right arm and some smaller injuries that will heal on their own. There were no signs of sexual assault, which is very lucky from what I've heard about the guy. As you all know however," she continued and her smile faded, "The psychological damage is much more severe. She's going to need a lot of counseling."

"Of course," said Hotch, looking at Reid, "Is her sister flying in?"

"As soon as she can arrange it with her work," he replied, "Doctor, when can we visit her?"

"Right now if you want, she's awake and has been asking for you. Just follow me."

The doctor walked and Reid looked at his team. They were waiting for him to lead the way. He smiled shyly and followed the doctor down the halls. Finally, they reached Olivia's room and found the veterinarian sitting up and smiling groggily at them all.

"I'll leave you then," the doctor said softly and left. Spencer walked over and sat in a chair beside the bed. The other agents stood around the room but Olivia didn't look at them. She was smiling at him.

"I knew you'd figure it out," she said quietly and looked up, "All of you."

"How did you know who the unsub was before you saw him?" J.J asked.

"I'm not sure, it just sort of fell into place. I thought about the profile as I was trying to figure a way out of that room and Steve just popped into my head," she replied, "I only wish it had clicked sooner."

"We have him now, that's all that matters," said Spencer and Olivia smiled at him again.

"I was afraid when we left his house that you wouldn't find me, but you still did," said Olivia.

"You mean you didn't know about the motel?" said Morgan with a frown.

"No, I thought he would take me back to his place and he did at first but only to grab the…ah, _garments_ he forced me into at the hotel."

"But you told me to light a candle at the church," Spencer said, his mouth agape, "And I saw the bench with Ethan Parker's name on it and the quote from Acts chapter five verse thirty one. Wasn't that what the clue meant?"

"No, I was giving you Steve's address," said Olivia, "I wanted you to light a candle there because that's what Ethan always told me to do when I was upset. Wow, I had forgotten I had used that passage. It was his favorite."

"But Parker…and five thirty-one…I don't…"

"That is what my mother would call a God wink, Spencer," Olivia said with a laugh at his sputtering, "Not everything can be explained by science."

Spencer looked at the others and they all had the same look of shock. He sighed and turned back to Olivia. Well, as long as she was safe, he didn't care how strange it was. The other members made their way out to give them privacy and he took a deep breath.

"I know you're going to ask what happened in the motel," she said before he could speak, "The doctor told you he didn't do…_it_ but I know he was planning on it. He…He made me change into that horrible outfit and told me to sit on the bed." She stopped and took a shaky breath.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," said Spencer softly.

"No, I want to. I need to," Olivia said, closing her eyes for a moment and opening them as she continued, "He just stared at me and kept muttering things to himself. I couldn't hear what but he had this crazy look in his eye. It was like he couldn't believe he was there but there was also a hint of disappointment. It was almost like he went to all this trouble to get me there and felt like it was a bit of a let down. But after staring at me and taking photos, he st-started to unbutton his shirt and I tried to run away. He grabbed my arm and threw me onto the bed. The doctor said that's how I got the fracture. Then we heard the door unlock and he grabbed me, pointing a gun to my head and you know the rest."

Spencer held her hand and stared at it. He had seen his share of creepy serial killers and knew they liked to have physical trophies of their victims. Apparently the pictures of Olivia were his. Still, it made him sick at the thought of Steve looking at Olivia like that. She gave his hand a light squeeze and brought him back to Earth.

"Olivia, back at the motel, those things I said about you-"

"You don't need to explain Spencer," she said, squeezing his hand again, "I know you were only using his narcissism to his advantage. You were trying to make him see that nothing was good enough for him, even the woman he considered perfect."

"That's what I like most about you," Reid said with a chuckle, "You understand my work even though you're not in it. I have to make sure you understand though, none of what I said is true. You are perfect and I like you just the way you are."

"I also want to apologize for what I said," Olivia whispered, "I said some horrible things about your team members and about you. I didn't mean any of it, please let them know that. And when I said I didn't like you…that was the biggest lie I ever told. I like you a lot Spencer, otherwise I wouldn't have gone out with you. You are not a bore. You're an amazing guy and I really hope to keep in touch with you when you go back."

"I promise to write to you every week," said Spencer, "And I have good news, your sister is coming as soon as she can get away to help you get back on your feet. You're going to have to see some doctors for a while before you can go back to work but you'll be staying here and I promise to visit you as often as I can."

"Thank you," she said and her eyes started lowering. Spencer laughed softly and got up to leave but she held his hand tighter. "Please don't go," she whispered.

Reid smiled, kissed her forehead lightly, and sat back down. He couldn't believe all that happened. This girl, this wonderful, intelligent, beautiful girl liked him. She liked his awkwardness, his genius-ness, and his statistics. And, to top it all off, he liked her. How could he not? She was kind, loyal, and loving to everybody, and everything, that came her way. When he thought he had lost her forever, here she was beside him again.

He knew the following months and years would be hard for Olivia, but she had so many people to support her. Her sister was willing to cross the Atlantic Ocean for her! She had him too, and Spencer Reid promised himself he wouldn't let anything else happen to her. He would always protect her.

_Author's Note: I'm back, yay! We stayed an extra few days and got back two days ago. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm posting another along with this, just like I promised. The next few chapters are the aftermath and I really hope you enjoy them. There're some twists because I know you love them! Hehe! :)_


	14. Chapter 14 A Misunderstanding

_Author's Note: You know, people always confuse me with the person who created Criminal Minds…well not really but you get the idea._

Chapter 14 A Misunderstanding

Spencer came out of the break room with a cup of strong coffee in his hands. It was going to be another long day for the young doctor. He still had to write the case file as well as ones for the last two. Being sick with the flu sucked enough but the make-up work sucked even more. Sighing, Reid collapsed into his chair and rubbed his eyes. When he finally opened his eyes and turned to his computer, he let out a groan.

"MORGAN!" he yelled. The man in question poked his head up from behind his desk. He saw Reid's annoyed expression and grinned.

"You rang," said Morgan and Reid rolled his eyes, picking up the magazine that was placed in front of his computer screen.

"Why do you insist on torturing me on my first day back after two weeks of being sick?" Reid asked, holding the magazine aloft. It was the tabloid that contained the pictures of Reid and Lila from when they were working her case. Morgan enjoyed displaying that in the most noticeable places when he knew Reid was feeling stressed. It was his way of trying to make Reid feel better.

"Come on kid, have a laugh once in a while. You'll get wrinkles on your forehead if you keep frowning like that," Morgan said with a laugh and went back into the room.

Reid sighed heavily and set the magazine on his desk, picking up a file and opening a new document on his computer. Hour after hour he worked until the others voted to order take-out for lunch. Rossi was given the task of getting the food and he bundled up to set out in the cold.

Spencer stopped working once his co-worker left and leaned back in his chair. His eyes fell on the picture frame and he smiled, picking it up to get a closer look. He and Olivia had spent her birthday together in the city and she had taken a picture of them with her camera. Spencer had his arms wrapped around her waist, smiling shyly at the camera. He had taken Olivia by surprise with this action so she was laughing as she took the picture. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and her smile was so wide that Reid was amazed it stayed on her face. He loved this picture because you couldn't see the worry or fear that sometimes lurked behind her eyes. She was totally and completely happy in this picture and no despondent memories could change that.

Emma had stayed with her sister for three months before having to go back to work. They talked every day for hours on end and video chatted. Emma wanted to see her sister's face every day. She made sure her sister continued visiting her psychologist, Marci, but she didn't have to worry. Olivia and Marci had become very good friends and Olivia didn't mind having to see her three times a month. With Marci's help, Olivia overcame the trust issues that left her trapped in her own home. She was able to go back to work just weeks after Emma left for England. Besides a fear of strangers, Olivia had developed severe anxiety attacks and was plagued with nightmares for weeks at a time. It was so hard for Spencer when he would come for a visit and see her with bags under her eyes and a look of terror every time she heard footsteps outside her door. She tried to put on a happy face, but it was more a mask than her actual feelings

But with the support of Emma, Spencer, and Marci, Olivia began to return to normal. She would venture out of her house for groceries instead of having them delivered to her. As every day got better, Olivia became more optimistic. She even visited Old St. Mary's Church to thank Ethan Parker for his help, even though the motel was right next door. Spencer remembered going with her that day. Olivia had stared at the motel for a few minutes before shuddering violently and entering the church. On the way out, her knees shook so that he had to support her as they walked to the car. Once it was out of sight, she gave him a half-smile and stood up straight.

"The worst is over now," she had said, "The first time is always the worst, right? I'm sure I'll be better the next time I go by it."

Reid marveled at her courage. The sight of the motel had frightened her, yet she planned to go back. Olivia went to Old St. Mary's Church once a month to light a candle in front of the Blessed Mother and sit in Ethan Parker's pew. She told Reid that it helped keep her calm during the tough months that she called her "dark times".

So after three years, Olivia was back to her normal self. She was much shyer around strangers and had days of depression, but she was determined to return to a normal life. Spencer kept to his word and emailed her every week, telling him about his cases. He called her once a week at the least and visited her whenever he could get away. They had kept up the long-distance relationship and were happy.

Spencer had hoped that Olivia could come down to Quantico for the BAU Christmas party and then come with him to spend Christmas with his mother in Las Vegas. He had called to ask her a few weeks ago but she told him she couldn't make it. Something about her sister coming to visit with the babies before going back home for Christmas. Reid was sad but he understood. If he had a sibling as close as Olivia did, he would want to see them too.

"Come and get it," said Rossi, holding up two plastic bags full of Chinese food boxes. The team jumped up and dove for the boxes. Reid smiled as he waited, shaking his head. Never get in the way of a team of starving FBI agents and Chinese food.

Finally, Reid grabbed his shrimp lo mein and sat back at his desk. He laughed as Morgan struggled with his chopsticks but stopped when his phone rang. It was Olivia.

"Hey Liv," he said, still chuckling, "What's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to call and see how you're doing," she said happily, "How's everyone doing?"

"Great, Rossi just grabbed us lunch and Morgan is attempting to eat with chopsticks. Needless to say he's failing miserably."

"Am not! Look, I got some chicken right here and…oh shit!" Morgan cursed as the chicken fell from his chopsticks and rolled down his shirt onto his pants.

"I can see," she said, laughing, "And how are you doing Spence? You look really tired, are you still fighting off the flu then?"

"Yeah, I'm still…wait, what did you say?" he said, sitting up in his chair.

"You have some nasty bags under your eyes, I hope you'll sleep better once you're on vacation," she continued as Reid looked around him, "I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but I thought this would be more fun. Don't worry, I called the sanitarium and they know to expect another person. I got a room at the same hotel right down the hall."

Spencer looked up and saw Olivia standing in the outside room near the elevator. She had her cell phone to her ear and grinned when he met her eyes. He hung up his phone and walked quickly over to her.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" he asked, embracing her warmly.

"I thought I'd stop in for a visit," she replied, hugging him back, "I wanted to drop off your Christmas gifts before I headed to the house. I have to be at my job at six so I've got time."

"You got a job? Where? Wait, how are you going to get back to Philadelphia by then?" She continued to smile at him and his eye widened, "You moved?"

"I decided I needed a change, I couldn't keep working at the zoo after all that happened," she explained, "Marci helped me find a job at Tiger Haven but I don't start working until after the holidays. They opened one here just outside of Quantico so it's not very far from my new house. In order to support myself until then, I found another job. I live in a row home now, no more apartments for me."

"That's fantastic!" Reid said and he meant it. That meant she was less than an hour away! She seemed excited to start over and he couldn't have been happier for her.

"Olivia, good to see you again," said Morgan as he walked up and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Morgan, glad to see you haven't changed a bit," Olivia laughed, "Emma sends her best."

"How's she doing?" Prentiss asked, coming up and giving Olivia a greeting hug.

"She's great but she has the worst cravings for vanilla icing," said Olivia with a shudder, "You should see her go to down on a tub of icing, even I need to leave the room."

"Ugh, I don't miss those pregnant cravings," said J.J with a laugh, "And how are your babies?"

"They're all wonderful, perfect angels as always," Olivia replied, happy to talk about her pets, "Galileo is getting larger but is as active as ever. I don't know if Spencer told you about Michelangelo…"

"He did," said Morgan as Olivia looked away sadly, "We were all sorry to hear about him."

Reid shuddered as he remembered hearing Olivia tell him that Michelangelo had died. Because of his heart condition, he died at the age of ten. He went to sleep one night and never woke up. Olivia had been heartbroken; Michelangelo had been her first cat and they were close. Well, as close as an owner can be to their cat. For a few weeks after the sudden death, Olivia's anxiety grew worse but she eventually returned to normal although still sad.

"Thank you," said Olivia and smiled as she continued, "A few weeks ago, we received another member to our family named Raphael."

"Those are strange names for children," said Rossi with a frown, "Are you a fan of Renaissance art?"

"I am actually, but they're not my kids," Olivia said with a hearty laugh, "They're my cats. I have a dog named Cujo as well who's a corgi."

"They might as well be your kids," said J.J and Olivia shrugged as if to say "Guilty as charged", causing everyone to laugh.

"You must be Agent Rossi," said Olivia as she shook hands with the man, "Spencer has told me all about you. You were the one to walked away when he asked for you to help him out of a ditch a few weeks after he had been shot in the knee, right?"

"I…uh…" Rossi stuttered at a loss for words and Olivia winked at Reid.

"I have something for you all for Christmas," Olivia continued as she reached into her bag and pulled out envelopes. She handed one to each agent and kept the ones for Hotch and Garcia. Spencer looked at the envelope and opened it, taking a piece of paper out and reading it to himself.

_Dear Spencer,_

_To say that you have been a great friend these last few years would be the understatement of the century. Nothing I can say or do will ever make up for what you have done for me. Through all the hard times, I know I can rely on your for help and support. You have comforted me through it all and, although I've told you this since the beginning, I am truly grateful._

_I'm sorry I never told you about me moving. I had wanted to surprise you. I'm also sorry I lied when I said I couldn't come and spend Christmas with you and your mother. You should've known that I would love to do that. I hope you don't mind me coming along anyway._

_I hope you like my gift, it's just a little something I thought you and your whole team would enjoy. Merry Christmas!_

_With love,_

_Olivia_

Spencer looked inside the envelope and saw two tickets to visit the Tiger Haven as well as a pass to visit some of the tigers behind the scenes. He looked at Olivia and saw her looking at him with a hopeful look in her eyes. He grinned and took her hand.

"I love it, thank you!" he said.

Everyone else thanked Olivia and started asking her questions. Hotch came out of his office and his face twitched up slightly at the sight of the team and Olivia. She handed him his gift.

"Thank you Olivia, I know Jack will love this," he said, "I'm sorry guys but we have that meeting now."

"It won't take long," Spencer whispered as the other members waved good-bye, "If you want, you can wait at my desk and we can grab coffee afterwards."

"That sounds great," she said and sat in his seat, swirling around once in his chair and grinning widely.

Reid felt his stomach flip with pleasure as he went into the meeting. It was boring, just talking about financial issues and that kind of stuff. Finally, twenty minutes later, they were allowed to leave and Reid practically ran out of the office to find Olivia standing by the elevator.

"Olivia? Where are you going?" Spencer asked. She jumped and wheeled around, blushing furiously.

"I j-just realized that…that I, uh…have to get back home and let Cujo out," she said, pressing the down button on the elevator a few more times.

"Oh, but what about-?"

"I shouldn't have come here, it was a stupid idea," said Olivia, more to herself than to Reid, "You're obviously extremely busy and I don't want to bother you. I'm sorry."

"Well sure, I have some reports to write up but-"

"Then it's better if I go," she whispered as the elevator doors opened. She walked into the elevator and turned to face Spencer, her eyes shining. "I'm sorry that I bothered you. Good-bye."

"Olivia, wait!" Spencer said but the doors closed and she was gone.

Reid went back to his desk and fell into his chair. What happened? She had seemed excited to go out for coffee and then suddenly she was making up excuses to leave? And had she been crying in the elevator? His eyes fell on the magazine that he had put under the files. It was laying open on top of his keyboard to the article on him and Lila. There was a large picture of them in the pool…

"Oh no," he said and grabbed his jacket.

"Reid, where are you going?" Morgan asked as the young doctor ran to the door.

"I've got to clear something up," Reid shouted over his shoulder as he tore down the stairs. He reached the bottom floor and saw Olivia walking through the front door. He was just about to call out to her when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Spencer?" a familiar voice said.

Reid spun around and found himself face-to-face with the woman he had cared about, the woman whose smile had made his insides melt, the woman who had pulled him into the pool to make-out with him, the woman who made Olivia run out of the office in such a hurry.

"Lila?" he said, "What are you doing here?"

_Author's Note: Uh-oh! A little drama for the young doctor! I told you there were a few twists coming up. Thank you to my reviewers who reviewed while I was away. It was such a treat to come back and see them in my inbox._

_A little note about this chapter, Tiger Haven is an actual organization but I don't think they have a station near Quantico so I made it up. The organization takes in tigers and gives them food, water, and medical service. Olivia would be one of the vets working there._

_Please tell me what you think of the last two chapters by pressing that lovely little review button below. Head's up by the way, the next chapter will be from Olivia's POV. I thought that'd be fun to change things up a little. Also, I start school tomorrow so I plan on being able to update during the night every night but, if for some reason I can't, I promise to make the next chapter extra special for my lovely fans. Thanks and hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D_


	15. Chapter 15 What Olivia Saw

_Author's Note: No, I don't own Criminal Minds. I wish I were that awesome…_

Chapter 15 What Olivia Saw

Olivia smiled happily as she sat at Spencer's desk and watched him go into the meeting with the other BAU members. It was so good to see him again, the last time they had been together was her birthday in October. She had missed him so much it was kind of crazy. Was this normal? According to her sister, she felt the same way when she was away from Jude. Olivia had spent many days thinking about how she felt for Spencer and could only come to one conclusion: she was in love.

She had found him attractive since day one, she knew that without a doubt in her mind. There was something about him that made Olivia smile whenever he was around. He was different, and not just because his IQ was through the roof. There was never a boring conversation with him because he always had something funny to say or talk about. He was perfect.

At first, Spencer had refused to talk about his work. If he did, it was only the funny stories that happened while they were working. He was afraid it would bother her to hear about the horrors he had witnessed. But after a while, Olivia finally convinced him to talk about it. Instead of bothering her, it made her feel better. For a long time, Olivia had felt like a failure because of what happened. No one else she knew had something like that happen to them. But hearing Spencer tell her about the other cases had let her know that she wasn't the only one out there who had been the victim of a serial killer's killing spree. It brought her a little bit of comfort that she hadn't had before.

Olivia looked at Spencer's desk. It was neat and organized; it seemed to suit him. There was a pile of case files on his desk but she looked closer and saw the title of a tabloid magazine poking out of it.

_He doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who likes this stuff,_ she thought as she pulled the magazine out.

Her eyes widened as she read the headline: _A Mystery Man in Lila's Life?_ The picture was of Spencer with his arm on the shoulder of a gorgeous blonde woman. Olivia knew of Lila Archer. She was an actress on a well-known television show that took place on the beaches of L.A. Olivia didn't particularly like the show because it was mostly about one-night stands and pregnancies but she had heard Lila made the show. She was the real reason why people watched it. Spencer had told Olivia that he had met Lila during a case they had out in L.A and that he had to protect her, so she assumed the tabloids had taken off with that. Still, the article caught her interest so she searched through the magazine and found the article. It was poorly written and Olivia knew it had to all be based on speculation. She turned the page, however, and felt all the blood drain from her face.

There was a two page spread of different angles of the same scene. Spencer and Lila were standing in the pool, dripping wet and making out. At first, Olivia told herself it had to be a different guy. That couldn't be the Spencer Reid she knew. He would never do something like that when he was supposed to be guarding her. However, after looking at the picture closer, she knew it was him. Her insides turned to ice and she lowered the magazine with shaking hands.

She and Spencer had gotten…_close_ while he had been protecting her. It seemed to be the same with Lila. How many other women had Spencer "protected" during his time in the BAU? How many during the last three years? Just the thought made her feel nauseous. She had never felt so stupid in her life. Of course he had been playing her, it was so obvious now. He had only agreed to go out with her the first time because he thought she'd give him a fun time. Afterwards, when he would've usually dumped her, he continued the relationship because he felt sorry for what happened during the date. Who knew how many women he had been seeing during the last three years? She had been in another state for heaven's sake!

Olivia suppressed a sob as she rose to her feet and walked quickly to the elevator. She shouldn't have come, he probably didn't even want her there. As she pressed the down button, she heard her name and looked up. Spencer was walking towards her with a frown.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

She made up some excuse that she knew sounded terrible. She didn't care though, she just wanted to get out of there.

"I shouldn't have come here, it was a stupid idea," Olivia whispered, "You're obviously extremely busy and I don't want to bother you. I'm sorry."

"Well sure, I have some reports to write up but-"

"Then it's better if I go," she interrupted and stepped into the elevator. She didn't even care that elevators scared her. Olivia couldn't stop her eyes from filling up as she said to Spencer, "I'm sorry that I bothered you. Good-bye."

The doors closed and she let the tears fall freely. Luckily, no one else came into the elevator so she had time to wipe her eyes before she reached the bottom floor. As Olivia walked by the receptionist desk, she saw a blonde woman talking to the lady at the desk.

"Could you please tell me which floor Dr. Spencer Reid works on?" the woman asked.

Olivia looked up and saw, to her horror, Lila Archer leaning against the desk. She really was a beautiful woman.

"Are you looking for Dr. Reid?" Olivia asked, thankful her voice sounded calm while her insides were anything but.

"Oh, yes I am," said Lila with smile, showing shining white teeth, "Do you know where he is?"

"On the fifth floor, straight out of the elevator," replied Olivia quietly, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Oh, do you know him? Are you a friend of his?" she asked politely but Olivia could see a flash of jealousy in her eyes. Olivia smiled at her and chuckled grimly.

"I know him, but we're not friends," Olivia said sadly, "Good day Miss Archer. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Olivia quickly walked out of the building and down the street, dialing her sister as she walked.

"Emma, it's Livvy. Can you talk for a bit?"

"You sound upset, what's wrong?" Emma asked, "I thought you were going to the BAU to surprise Spencer."

"I…I did," said Olivia, fighting tears as she reached her car and sat inside for a minute, "Em, I was so stupid. He was playing me the entire time! Do you know that Lila Archer? The T.V star over here?"

"The one on that stupid beach show? Yeah, I saw a bit of the show the last time I was over," said Emma, "What about her?"

"He told me he had protected her during a case but…I saw a picture of the two of them," she said, "They were in a pool and were…w-were kissing."

"What do you mean? Like a peck or more?"

"Like practically doing it in the pool!" Olivia said furiously as she ran her fingers through her hair, "His job is to find killers and keep potential victims safe. Do you have any idea how many cases he does every month? He could have a woman in every state in the same position as me!"

"He doesn't seem like that kind of guy, Olivia," said Emma, "I met him, remember? Trust me when I tell you that I have never seen a guy more in love with a girl than he is with you."

"Maybe it was an act, maybe he's really just some Casanova who enjoys seeing women suffer," Olivia spat, "I feel like I don't know him Emma, I feel like the last three years have been a lie. He told me he hadn't seen Lila in years, yet she was at the BAU headquarters asking for him. He was making out with her when he was supposed to be protecting her. We almost kissed while he was protecting me and we probably would have if I hadn't gotten cold feet at the last minute. Maybe something about feeling like a protector turns him on, I don't know."

"Did you ask him about the article?" Emma asked.

"I couldn't, I freaked out and left," she replied, "I can't talk to him now Emma, it hurts to even think about it."

"I really think you need to talk to him sweetie," her sister said sadly, "At least listen to what he has to say and if you think it's a load of bullshit, then you can tell him to shove it. You don't have to do it today, why don't you call him tomorrow before work? That'll give you a while to calm down so you can be composed when you talk to him. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks Emsy," said Olivia with a sniffle, "I'll call you tomorrow then and say hi to everyone for me."

"I will Livvy and don't worry. Things'll work out."

Olivia said good-bye and hung up the phone. Sighing, she started her car and drove off to her new home to be with her animals. After walking Cujo through the nearby park, she made sure the cats were all right before showering and getting ready for work. She blow-dried her hair and pulled it back in an elegant twist before she pulled on a white dress shirt and black pencil skirt. She slipped on a pair of black pumps and grabbed a bag for clothes for later. Olivia knew she'd be getting home late and wanted to be comfortable for the ride home.

Marci had gotten her a job as a musician in a restaurant that opened just a few weeks ago in downtown Quantico. The restaurant was owned by her brother's best friend. Marci had always encouraged Olivia to play her violin. She believed it would help with the stress of everything to have a creative outlet. And she had been right because playing had made Olivia feel calmer and more at ease.

Olivia loved her temporary job. The other musicians were nice and welcoming. When Olivia sat down at the stand next to her friend Jane, she felt the stress and emotional strain of the day lift away as she began to play. Hours went by but they felt like minutes to Olivia. She even managed a smile when Jane pointed out the cute guys at the bar. Finally the musicians had their break and Olivia sat with Jane at the bar.

"So when do you start your other job?" Jane asked. Jane was a beautiful twenty-five year old Asian woman who was a viola prodigy. Her dream was to play for the Philadelphia orchestra and Olivia knew one day that would become a reality.

"Next week," said Olivia with a smile, "I'm really excited, but I'm going to miss this."

"You know you're always welcome back," said Todd, the owner, "We love having you here."

"Thanks Todd," she laughed.

"All right, enough break time. It's time to do what you're being paid to do."

Jane stuck her tongue out at Todd and left so she didn't see Todd staring after her. Olivia did and she elbowed the owner in the ribs.

"Be sure to wipe your drool off the bar," she said and laughed as he actually checked.

Olivia sat at her chair and was about to play when she looked up and gasped. Spencer and Lila were sitting at the table by the window that she could see every time she looked up.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked with concern.

"Do you mind switching seats? Now that it's darker, the light on the music is reflecting on my glasses and making my eyes hurt," Olivia lied.

"Oh sure, that's perfect actually," said Jane happily, "I'm having a hard time reading my music because of the lack of light."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief as she switched chairs. Now her back was to the couple and she didn't have to worry about seeing them. She looked down at the music in front of her and saw it was the Fur Elise. Good, something she knew by heart. Olivia nodded the count off and they began to play. Again, she felt the strain lift and she relaxed.

At the end of the night, Todd came up and whispered something to Jane. She smiled and nodded, turning to the other musicians.

"He said that he wants us to do an encore of the Fur Elise," she said, "You up for it?"

"You know it!" Olivia laughed and they played again.

Olivia felt much better when she drove home. Maybe it was because of the violin or perhaps it was because she was in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Either way, she smiled the entire way down and laughed when Cujo jumped on her when she came home. She gathered the animals together and decided to watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail. She could do with a bit of silly British humor. Curled up on the couch with a bowl of chocolate chip ice cream and her babies, she could feel herself drifting off after King Arthur destroyed the Black Knight.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ Olivia sat up quickly as Cujo began barking at the front door. She groggily sat up and looked her watch and saw it was one thirty. Who the hell was knocking at her door at this ungodly hour? Carefully, Olivia went to the door and grabbed the baseball bat she kept by her door. She looked through the peephole and swallowed. Olivia opened the door, although still holding the bat tightly.

"What brings you here Spencer?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

_Author's Note: So did you like hearing from Olivia's POV? If a lot of people say they do, I might make another chapter like this to switch things up a little. If I don't hear anything, then the rest will be from Spencer's POV. Therefore, please review and tell me what you thought! CC is loved and appreciated so don't be afraid to say what you think. If you love it, tell me so because I love knowing I'm making my readers happy. The next chapter will be how Spencer ended up outside her door and I think you'll enjoy it, especially if you're not a huge Lila fan. Hehe! _

_I know that the roll of film with the pool pictures was destroyed in the show but, in my little world, let's pretend that some of the pictures weren't exposed to the light and survived to be published. Also, I don't know what floor the BAU is on so I made it up. I don't even know if they mention it in the series but if you know and want me to change it, leave it in a review or PM me. :)_

_Thanks to my reviewers and those who have me in their favorites and on alert. You all make my day! :D_


	16. Chapter 16 What Actually Happened

_Author's Note: I don't own Criminal Minds but the stuff you don't recognize, that's all me. It came from the innerworkings of my mind. Wow, that's a scary thought._

Chapter 16 What Actually Happened

"Lila, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked in total shock.

"I was in DC filming a pilot for a new television show and thought I'd drop by…" she said, smiling that chemically-created white smile. At least Olivia's smile was natural…where did she go? He had to catch her before she got to her car.

"…thinking you'd like to go there?" Reid realized he hadn't been paying attention to a word she was saying.

"Sorry, what?"

"I saw this new restaurant on my way here and thought that you'd like to go there with me for dinner?" she asked again, her smile fading a little.

"Oh, well…the thing is Lila-"

"You told me if I was in town that I could drop by," she said, "Do you not want me here?"

"No, no! It's not that at all," he said quickly, "I just really need-"

"Then do you not want to go out with me?"

"No, I'd like to catch up, but-"

"Then what time can I expect you at my place?" she asked with another smile. Spencer sighed, defeated. Olivia was probably in her car by now or at least lost in the sea of people.

"I get out at six thirty, so how about seven?"

"Perfect! Oh, it was so great to see you Spencer. See you tonight!" she cried happily and put on her designer sunglasses before walking out into the open air.

Reid shoved his hands in his pockets and walked slowly over to the elevator. Of all the times he had wished Lila would come into the BAU headquarters, she had to come in then. He thought of how different she looked. Besides her too bright smile, her skin was too tan for it to be natural. It was the middle of December and he highly doubted she had time to sit out on her back deck and get that dark. She worked nonstop with her television show. Her hair, which had been a pretty blonde, was now platinum and stiff from straightening too many times. She had been a pretty girl but now, she looked like she was trying too hard. It was a bit of a turn off for him, especially when he thought of Olivia's natural beauty.

"I'm such an idiot!" he muttered as he pounded the elevator call button, as if that was the thing he had the problem with. How could he let her walk out of there like that?

"Did you catch her?" Morgan asked as Reid walked into the room and collapsed into his chair.

"Look at him Morgan, what do you think?" Prentiss asked with an annoyed tone and continued softly, "Give her some time to cool off and call her to explain everything. Call her as soon as you get out of here."

"I can't," the young doctor said heavily, "I'm going out with Lila Archer."

"WHAT?"

Everyone looked up to see Garcia standing outside the break room with a clipboard and pink fuzzy pen in hand. The blonde walked over angrily, heels stomping, and stood in front of Spencer's desk.

"You're doing what?" she hissed. Out of all the BAU agents, Olivia had become the closest with Garcia. It was hard not to; she was such a bubbly and welcoming person that Olivia and they just clicked. That being said, Reid knew Garcia was rooting for their relationship to stand the test of distance.

"I didn't want to!" said Spencer defensively, "I'm trying to tell her I need to run somewhere and then she's asking me what time I'm picking her up. I don't know how it happened!"

"God I hate her!" Garcia said, stomping her foot in anger.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh, baby girl?" Morgan asked, coming over and placing a hand on her shoulder. Garcia shrugged it off and spun to face Morgan now.

"Hell no! Lila's just using him now that she's on this side of the country," said Garcia and Morgan started backing away with his hands raised in a surrender pose but she kept going, "For years she never made any contact with poor Spencey and now she comes, acting like everything's hunky-dory? I think not! She isn't in Hollywood anymore, the people here have morals."

"Actually, I know a woman who's a sister out in Hollywood working for-" started Rossi, who appeared out of nowhere and didn't realize what was going on.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Garcia snapped, turning around and seeing Rossi. She immediately froze in horror and muttered, "Sorry sir." The blonde turned back to Morgan and continued in a calmer tone, "My point is, Lila may have liked Reid while he was her knight in shining armor but after he left, she moved on and never looked back. She hurt him and I can't forgive her for that. Then she has the nerve to come groveling back to him just because she's probably bored or something. I think that's good enough reason to hate her rotten guts. Did you know that Olivia had a ton of job offers when she started applying?" Garcia said, turning to Reid, "But the reason she chose this place was because she wanted to be closer to where you were. She was deciding between here and the Sand Diego Zoo, but she chose you over a big pay check."

Reid stared at Garcia in shock. He had no idea. Morgan apologized and Garcia put on her smile, patting his shoulder before walking away Morgan watched her go for a while. Reid raised an eyebrow at his co-worker, who just smiled and shrugged it off.

"You do remember she's dating Kevin, right?" he said quietly so Emily couldn't hear. He noticed how Morgan would look at Garcia or talk to her, he wasn't a certified genius for nothing. His friend had liked the spunky technical analysis for a while and Spencer had a feeling it wasn't the usual only-for-one-night kind of like.

"Which is why I only looked," said Morgan with a wink and went back to work. Reid sighed and started dreading the time when he had to go home.

…...

"So then Taylor told me that Brad told her that Lindsay told him that she thought I was a bad actress. Can you believe the nerve of her?"

"Yeah, I know," said Spencer as he pushed his peas around his plate while barely paying attention to what she said. He could literally feel his brain cells dying off as the minutes passed. The atmosphere of the restaurant was great, the food was fantastic, but the company was lacking…an intelligent conversation. Spencer realized that he hadn't actually talked with Lila about anything except that case years ago. Had she been like this then? Probably not, otherwise he would've run the other way.

He had picked her up at seven and found her in the tiniest black dress he had ever seen. He remembered when Olivia wore a black dress on their first date. It had class and style. This thing was like a black towel wrapped tightly around Lila's body. It wasn't like Lila had a bad body, she was on a show that took place in the beach. It just wasn't appealing to Spencer to see her in something to tight. Modesty created an air of mystery around a girl.

Reid watched as Lila ordered another glass of the most expensive wine on the menu. She insisted on paying but even still, Reid stuck with ginger ale and was glad he did. Lila was sure in no state to be driving. Spencer was pretty sure she had drunk the equivalent of a full bottle of wine by herself. She was sloshed.

The orchestra had stopped for a break but they were getting ready now. Spencer couldn't see them very well from where he was but he saw one of the girls change places with the other so now her back was to them. He watched as the girl raised her violin and bow, counting off and began to play. It was the Fur Elise. Reid smiled as he remembered listening to Olivia play this on the CD. He vowed to call her first thing tomorrow morning and explain himself to her. How could she think that he liked Lila more than her?

"That was soooo good!" said Lila with a loud, drunken giggle, "I can't eat 'nother bite."

"You want me to take you home?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager. He just wanted to go home and change into more comfortable clothes. He was so tired after everything that happened.

"Yup!" she said, popping the "p" and giggling again.

Spencer asked for the check just as the song came to an end. Reid clapped along with everyone else and listened to the other songs. The restaurant was crowded and the waiter had forgotten to bring them their check until half an hour later. The man apologized but Spencer waved it off with a smile. He had spent the time listening to the amazing music while Lila went on a drunken monologue. Lila managed to get her credit card out and handed it to the waiter with a flirtatious smile.

"Thanks," she slurred and signed the bill.

"I'm so sorry about before," the waiter said to Reid.

"It's fine, I was enjoying the music," said Spencer with a small smile.

"I know, they're amazing, aren't they? It's a shame that the violinist is leaving in a week," the man said sadly, "The owner begged her to stay, but she starts her new job at the Tiger Haven in a week. Apparently she's an animal doctor and absolutely brilliant. You'd never know it, would you? When I heard her the first time, I thought she was a musician."

The waiter smiled and left Reid staring at the girl whose back was to him. The way her hair fell past her shoulders, the color as the light hit it, could it really be Olivia?

"Come on Spencey," said Lila, grabbing his sleeve as she stumbled to the door, "Let's have some fun!"

"Lila, it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow," said Spencer as they reached the cold air of the outside, "I'm just going to take you home now, all right?"

"Come up to the apartment and we can continue up there," she said suggestively and Spencer sighed.

"What happened to you Lila?" he asked sadly, "Hollywood's really changed you, you were never like this."

She stared at him with unfocused eyes and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. She was unconscious before Reid caught her. Spencer half carried, half dragged Lila to his car and drove her to her apartment. When they reached the lobby of the building, Lila came to and grinned at him.

"You're such a cutie," she whispered and pressed her mouth to his. He quickly pulled away and set her down in a chair, going to the guard at the desk.

"Here, can you make sure she gets up there all right?" he asked, handing the guard a twenty dollar bill. He had a feeling the guard would earn every penny trying to get this girl to her room.

"No problem," he said. The guard was a young man of about twenty-five and seemed happy at the prospect of helping a gorgeous blonde to her bedroom.

"Good luck to you sir," said Reid and he patted Lila's hand. "Good-bye Lila and good luck. I wish all the best to you."

Lila giggled and tried to kiss him again but Spencer slipped away and headed out to his car. He had to get back to the restaurant and talk to Olivia. He realized calling her the next day was a dumb idea. This was the kind of thing that needed to be done face-to-face. Reid reached the restaurant just in time to see the manager locking the front doors.

"Sir!" Spencer shouted, "Sir, wait!"

"Sorry man, we're closed for the night. You have any idea how late it is?" the man said coldly.

"No, I don't want a drink or anything. I was wondering if an Olivia Tusconi works for you."

The man's expression lightened as he said, "Oh yeah, Olivia's our newest violinist. She's gone home though, you literally just missed her."

"Do you know where she lives?" he asked and noticed the man's expression grow cold again. "I'm a friend of hers, Dr. Spencer Reid. I work for the FBI."

"Are you one of those profile dudes?" asked the owner and Reid nodded, "I heard how you helped her out. Well, I'm sorry but I don't know. Olivia doesn't like to talk about her personal life too much and, quite frankly, I don't blame her after all the crap she's been through. Sorry man."

"It's all right, thanks." Reid walked away and quickly pulled out his phone, dialing Garcia.

"You have reached the goddess of all things technological, how may I be of assistance today?" said Garcia in her bubbly voice.

"It's Reid, I need you to do me a favor," the young doctor said.

"Speak, oh genius, and I shall obey."

"You knew that Olivia was coming here so I'm assuming she told you where she was moving into," said Spencer, "I need you to tell me her address."

"May I ask why?" said Garcia with confusion evident in her tone.

"I need to talk to her and I think it's better if it's done in person."

Garcia gave him the address and Reid could tell she was happy he was going to see her. Before he hung up, however, she gave him a warning.

"Heads up angelfish, being a woman I can predict how Olivia is feeling right now. She's most definitely uber pissed at you and will want an explanation. Tell her everything and don't lie because she's smart and will know when you're lying," she said and then her tone became colder as she continued, "And you know I love you, my super-human computer-brained genius, but if you hurt her, there will be hell to pay. Got it? The poor girl has suffered enough."

"Trust me Garcia, I have no intentions of hurting her."

Reid hung up and hurried in his car to the address. He reached the row house and parked behind Olivia's car. He could tell because there were animal rescue bumper stickers all over it. Spencer walked up to the porch and stood in front of the door, not sure what to do. Should he knock or use the doorbell? Did it really matter? Was he just using this thought process as an excuse to put off the inevitable?

A cough on his right made him jump and he saw a woman standing on her porch, smoking a cigarette and staring at him curiously and suspiciously. He smiled slightly and the woman just continued to look at him. Gulping, he decided knocking was the best choice and pounded his fist against the wood. He shifted his weight and went up on his toes in nervousness. Had she heard him? Should he knock again?

But there was the sound of Cujo's barking so he knew Olivia would come to the door. Yes, he could hear her footsteps and the door unlock. The door swung open and there she was in front of him, standing there in grey sweatpants, a green William and Mary sweatshirt, and fuzzy socks. She looked paler than when he had seen her earlier that day as she looked him up and down with unemotional eyes. Even in this state, she looked gorgeous.

"What brings you here Spencer?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him. Spencer felt his throat close as he tried to form a sentence.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed hearing Spencer's side of the story. So the rest of this story is going to have some from Reid's POV and some from Olivia's, just to switch it up a little. I start my classes tomorrow so I'm going to try and update every day but if I can't, please forgive me. First semester senior year is going to be kind of rough, trying to get used to things again._

_Thank you to my amazing reviewers, especially _Ellen Julie_ whose constant reviews make me smile. :) Also, shout out to _XxNimith531xX_. It looks like Garcia hates Lila just as much as you do! Thank you also to those who have me on alert and in their favorites. Finally, last but certainly not least, my sister missdavinci77 for reading my chapters and making sure everything flows perfectly. All you guys are totally awesome and I appreciate it! :D_


	17. Chapter 17 Time for Explanations Please

_Author's Note: I don't own Criminal Minds, much to my disappointment._

Chapter 17 Time for Explanations Please

"I…uh…can I come in?" he asked awkwardly. He glanced at the woman on the porch and Olivia followed his gaze and smiled kindly at the woman.

"Good evening Mrs. Hess, aren't you cold out here?" she said.

"Freezin' my bum off, but I have the grandkids inside and don't want them around the smoke," the old woman said with a smile at Olivia.

"I see, tell them I say good night," said Olivia and turned back to Reid, her smile fading a little, "Yeah, I guess. It's too cold to talk out here anyway."

She stepped aside and closed the door behind him. Spencer took off his coat and scarf, his favorite purple one, and placed them on the coat rack. Olivia was already in the living room and putting a bowl of finished ice cream on the kitchen counter when Reid walked in and stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Do you want a cup of coffee? You look like you're freezing," said Olivia coolly and without her usual happy tone. It was as if she was asking to be polite and not because she actually cared.

"Only if you're having something," Reid said quietly. Olivia nodded and grabbed two mugs. One she filled with instant coffee and the other with hot chocolate.

"All I have is instant," she explained, setting it down on the table in front of the couch and Reid sat down, "I'm still unpacking as you can tell."

Spencer nodded as he looked around. There were still boxed all over the place and this house lacked the lived-in feel Olivia's old apartment had. But he saw that she had found places for all her pictures and he even noticed a few new ones. The two sipped their drinks for what felt like hours, but it was actually only five minutes. Finally, Olivia set her hot chocolate down and turned to face him.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" she asked in a would-be conversational tone.

"The food was excellent and the restaurant was great, but that was it really," he said and Olivia frowned slightly, nodding.

"Well I'm glad you had a pleasant evening," she said, staring at her hands.

"Look Olivia, about Lila," he said, setting his drink down, "I know you saw the article on my desk and I want to explain myself. I admit I liked Lila, a lot actually, and I used to email her almost every week. However, she never returned my emails so I stopped and hadn't heard from her until she came in today. I haven't even thought about her in years, not since before I met you."

"So why was she there?" she asked testily.

"She was in town shooting a pilot and wanted to get together with me," said Spencer, "I didn't realize she literally meant "get together" but I dropped her off in the lobby of her apartment too drunk to function. Trust me, nothing happened."

"How many are there?" asked Olivia softly.

"How many?"

"How many other girls are there?" she said, looking up at him. He could see the pain in her eyes now. She wasn't trying to hide it anymore. "How many other girls have you "protected" and ended up getting with?" continued Olivia, putting air quotes around the word "protected". Spencer could tell she was trying to hold her anger in.

"N-None," Reid said, flabbergasted at that question, "Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Hmm, let's think, shall we?" said Olivia, flaring up now and letting it all out, "You told me you were protecting Lila and there's a picture of you two in a pool making out like there's no tomorrow. Then your job is to look after me, and we went out on a few dates. You have God knows how many cases a month and I bet there are thousands of pretty girls in danger for you to be their knight in shining armor! What am I supposed to think, Spencer? Dammit, I trusted you! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to trust people after what happened? I thought I…well, it doesn't matter what I thought because I was dead wrong."

"Why would I want anyone else when I have you?" asked Spencer, annoyed now and forgetting his usual awkwardness, "Maybe there were some pretty girls, but nothing compared to you! I met Lila before I met you and, after seeing her again, I realized that she's changed and not the kind of girl I want to date. You can still trust me because you, Olivia, are the only woman in my life and my friends can attest to that. Well, you're the only woman except my mother of course," he added, blushing as he realized what he had just said.

Olivia was looking at him with wide eyes as a blush crept across her face too. He reached out and took her hand in his, only causing her to blush even harder.

"Please Olivia, you have to believe me," he continued nervously, "I…I love you too much to lose you over something like this. I promise you that Lila is nothing when compared to you."

"What did you say?" Olivia whispered, involuntarily holding Reid's hand tighter.

"That Lila is nothing-"

"You know what I mean Spencer," she cut him off, "Before that."

"Oh, well just that…I love you."

Olivia continued to stare at Spencer with her mouth hanging open in total shock. He felt his face burning and pulled his hand out of her grip, standing up and turning his back to her. God, he was such an idiot! Why did he have to say that? Where the hell did that come from? Sure, he knew he loved her, but never in a million years would he have admitted it aloud, especially then. He heard Olivia get up and walk over to him. He felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"Thank goodness for that," she said into his back, "Because I love you too and how awkward would that be if you didn't love me back?"

Spencer whipped around so he was facing her. Olivia was grinning up at him and he smiled at her too. Quickly so he didn't lose his nerve, he bent down and kissed her. Immediately, her arms were around his neck and he placed his around her waist. When they broke apart, both were still grinning like idiots.

They sat on the couch and discussed Olivia's new job and when she would be starting at the Tiger Haven. Finally, Spencer let out a huge yawn and Olivia chuckled softly.

"It's after two, why don't you stay down here overnight? It'll be like old times, you on the pull-out couch and me in the nice, comfortable bed."

Spencer laughed and pulled Olivia close to him, kissing her lightly on the cheek and saying, "Just so long as you make breakfast, I'll sleep on the floor if need be."

So Olivia pulled out the bed and dug in the boxes until she found blankets and a pillow for Spencer to use. Reid decided to just sleep in his clothes and go back to his apartment to change before he went to work. Just before she went up the stairs, Olivia stopped to look at him and shook her head with a sad smile.

"What?" asked Reid.

"Emma was right about you all along," she said, leaning her shoulder against the wall, "I called her after I left and…vented to her. She told me that you didn't seem like the type to lead me on and then crush me. She's only met you once and she knows your character better than I do." Spencer went over and held her close while Olivia sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry Spence, I should've known you weren't a Casanova or whatever."

He laughed and looked down at her, saying, "A Casanova? Is that what you thought?" She nodded sheepishly and he put his hands on her shoulders. "Olivia, you know you can always trust me. I will always be there when you need me."

"I know, I know that now," she said and laughed, saying, "Emma told me that if I thought the stuff you were telling me was bullshit, I could tell you to shove it. Those were her exact words."

"You're lucky to have her," said Spencer with a laugh, "She obviously cares about you."

"When I was really depressed during the first few months, I would think about her and you and remember how lucky I was to have you two in my life," Olivia said quietly, "I have a sister who's managed to stay close even though she's across the ocean and a dear…friend like you who I knew I could always count on."

Reid had noticed her hesitation and looked down at her. He realized then that they had never called each other their boyfriend or girlfriend. They were just two people trying to make a long distance relationship work, never thinking about labels. However, now that they were closer, Spencer hoped to change that.

"I should get to bed, and you need to sleep too Spence," said Olivia with a quick peck on the cheek, "Night!"

"Good night," said Spencer and watched her walk up the stairs to her room. He went over to the bed, climbed under the blankets as the metal squeaked loudly, and was soon fast asleep.

While the young doctor slept soundly, the veterinarian upstairs was far from sleepy. Her mind was spinning wildly as she thought of the last few hours. He loved her! He told her he loved her! Olivia let out a little squeal in her bed and rolled over, willing herself to sleep with the promise of getting to call her sister the next day.

_Author's Note: Hooray, another chapter up for my lovely readers! I'm sorry to inform you that we are nearing the end of this story. I'd say about two or three more chapters should do it. That means there's isn't much time left to leave reviews so take advantage of this time and tell me your thoughts and opinions. I love feedback and promise to answer your review! Thank you to those who have reviewed, have me in their favorites, and have me on alert. It's so awesome to see you guys like my story. :D_


	18. Chapter 18 All Together Now

_Author's Note: I don't own Criminal Minds so please don't sue me!_

Chapter 18 All Together Now

Olivia stood at the front entrance, glancing at her watch. She was still waiting on Morgan before she could start the tour. The rest of the BAU members were there with their "dates". Garcia had brought Kevin along, although Olivia had a slight feeling Kevin was terrified of being so close to the tigers. Maybe it was because he let out a cry of fright when she mentioned they would be able to feed the cubs. Hotch brought his son, Jack, who was jumping up and down with excitement. Hotch had told Olivia Jack loved tigers and couldn't wait to pet one.

"I wanna feed one too!" Jack said joyfully and Olivia chuckled.

"Tell you what, you can be my assistant for the day," she said.

"Really?" asked Jack, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Really, really," said Olivia and Jack looked like he was on cloud nine. Hotch gave Olivia one of his rare smiles as Jack began running around, reading the information on the posters.

Rossi was leaning against the wall while chatting with his date, a beautiful dark-haired woman with bright green eyes and lively personality. Apparently she was his newest girlfriend named Amy. Olivia liked her and hoped it would work out between them. Emily had brought her mother and they were standing there in an awkward silence. Sure, they were getting along better than before but that didn't mean they were best friends just yet. Olivia hoped this would help the mother and daughter become closer. She couldn't imagine not having a good relationship with her mother. J.J brought her son Henry and her husband Will. She told Olivia that Spencer had given her his extra ticket so she could bring them both.

"I thought they should enjoy this as a family," said Spencer quietly and Olivia told him it was a great idea.

"Can't we just go without Morgan?" Garcia asked, impatient to get going, "He's ten minutes late already!"

"No way, I want to see who his date is!" said Emily, "Morgan hasn't said a word about her all week and he would usually jump at the chance to brag. She must be someone special."

"We'll wait another five minutes and then we'll go, okay?" Olivia said just as Garcia opened her mouth. The technical analysis sighed, but agreed.

Olivia leaned back into Spencer and sighed contentedly. Spending the holidays with Spencer had been so much fun. The Christmas party had been amazing and hilarious (watching Morgan trying to cut in on Kevin and Garcia's dancing had them all in stitches), and even going out to Las Vegas to see Spencer's mother was fun. Mrs. Reid seemed like a very nice lady and it was obvious she loved her son very much. She loved the letters she received from him and kept them all in a box. Olivia remembered Spencer mentioning that her box was getting to the point where it wouldn't close without wrapping a rubber band around it so, for Christmas, Olivia got Spencer's mother a new box for her letters. The older woman, who had been wary of her at first, smiled widely at the gift. When Spencer left to talk to one of the nurses, Mrs. Reid patted the chair next to her for Olivia to sit in.

"This is a beautiful gift," she said, looking at the carved mahogany box in her hands, "It was very thoughtful of you."

"It was nothing, Mrs. Reid," said Olivia kindly, "I just wanted to make sure you could keep all of your son's letters together."

"My son is a very special boy," said the older woman, fingering the carvings nervously, "He's all I have left really."

Olivia shifted uncomfortably and said slowly, "Ma'am, if you believe that I would ever try to get between you and Spencer, I can promise you not only would it be impossible, I would never do that. Your son loves you more than I can say in words and I would never get between that."

"I know, I can tell," she said with a small smile, "Spencer's happier around you. There's something in his eyes when he looks at you." She looked up at Olivia and, seeing her doubtful expression, continued, "My dear, I may be in a sanitarium but I am not stupid. I'm his mother, I know these things. And besides being a mother, I'm also a woman and I know that look you give him when he's not looking."

Olivia looked at her hands and blushed furiously. "I…I-I do love your son, Mrs. Reid," she stuttered, "Very much actually."

"Well good, because I know he loves you too," the older woman said happily, setting the box on the desk, "Now, I want to know the minute he proposes to you and-"

"Mother!" said Spencer, who had just come back into the room to hear his mother talking about wedding plans, "The nurse said that it's time for the doctor to come and check up on you."

"Very well," said Mrs. Reid as she rose to her feet and looked her son up and down. She turned to Olivia and asked, "Do you cook much, Olivia?"

"Yes ma'am, I love to."

"Great, because my son is all skin and bones. He could do with a few good home-cooked meals," she said with a smile and left the couple blushing a bright red for several moments before leaving for their hotel.

Olivia smiled at the memory and snuck a look at Spencer. He was watching Hotch kneeling down to read something to Jack, a wistful smile on the young doctor's face. She was just about to ask him what he was thinking about when the door opened and Morgan entered, alone.

"About time Morgan!" said Prentiss, "Where's your date?"

"On the way, they drove and are parking right now," said Morgan, a knowing grin on his face.

"Morgan, I hate when you smile like that and haven't told me what you're planning!" Garcia said with a playful pout.

"Don't worry baby girl, you'll find out soon enough. Ah, here's my date!"

The doors opened and silence fell. Everyone stared at the figure before them. No way, it couldn't be…could it?

"Gideon?" Spencer managed to croak out, staring at his ex-boss with wide eyes.

Jason Gideon smiled and everyone ran over to the man, except Olivia, Morgan, and Spencer. Reid continued to stare as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"How did you find him?" he asked Morgan.

"It took a lot of digging and I had to use up some old favors, but it was worth it I think," Morgan said happily, "I thought it'd be nice to get the old team back together."

"That was really sweet of you, Morgan," said Garcia, who had heard this and was staring at Morgan with an odd look on her face.

"You don't call me your dark chocolate for nothing, baby girl," said Morgan with a wink and Garcia blushed. Wait, she blushed? At something Morgan said? Olivia looked at Spencer and could tell even he was confused by this. Kevin noticed too but his face was oddly calm.

"Go talk to Gideon," said Olivia quietly to Reid, "I'm sure he wants to talk to you as much as you do to him."

"Do you think he'll…what I mean is…do you think he even wants to be here?" he asked in a whisper.

"Trust me Spence, Morgan isn't that persuasive, no matter how much he thinks he is," said Olivia with a smile, "If Gideon didn't want to be here, he wouldn't be. Go on, I'm just going to check on a few things and then we'll start the tour."

Reid nodded and took a deep breath before walking over to the man. Gideon, who had been talking with Hotch, stopped immediately once he saw Spencer making his way over to him. Olivia watched, holding her breath.

"Hello Spencer," said Gideon. He hardly ever called him Spencer so the young genius looked shocked at being addressed like that.

"H-Hello Gideon," he said awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. They stood in silence for a while before Gideon reached out and put an arm on his protégé's shoulder, a small smile on his lips. Spencer relaxed somewhat and they began talking about work. Olivia released her breath and grinned, going back into the room to make sure everything was ready.

When she returned, she found Spencer and Gideon still talking and Kevin and Garcia whispering back and forth, obviously arguing about something. She decided now would be a good time to head off.

"All right everyone, let's move out!" she said with a smile and the rest of the group followed her.

Olivia felt so at ease as she talked with these people. She had never led the tours at the zoos because she was too shy to talk with complete strangers and here, they didn't get many visitors. However she felt like she was talking with, dare she say it, her family. Yes, even though she wasn't a member of the BAU, they had always made her feel welcome. They listened to her with rapt attention and were just really fun to talk to.

Finally at the end, they arrived at the cub's play pen. Olivia let Jack go first, since he was jumping up and down with his hand in the air, and watched as the little boy patted the tiger cub's head gleefully. Everyone else lined up and got to hold the cub, except for little Henry of course. When it was Kevin's turn, he just shook his head and walked out of the room. Garcia rolled her eyes.

"Oh let him go!" she snapped, "God, he's worse than a toddler sometimes, I swear!"

"Um…well, we should get back," said J.J after an awkward pause, "It's almost Henry's nap time."

Everyone else quickly jumped on the idea and started filing out of the building. Olivia thanked them all for coming and promised to visit later. She turned to ask Spencer if he needed a ride home to find him talking with Gideon. The older man was handing the young doctor a business card and left with a smile. It was only Spencer, Olivia, Morgan, and Garcia left. Garcia pulled out her cell phone with a heavy sigh and Morgan caught the other two's eyes, silently asking them for a moment alone.

"Come on," Spencer whispered and took Olivia's hand, walking around a corner. He opened a door and closed it again, sneaking back to the corner so they could hear.

"Do you make it a habit of eavesdropping?" asked Olivia so quietly that she was sure Spencer wouldn't hear her. He just smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"You need a ride?" Morgan was asking and there was another heavy sigh.

"No, I'm good. I'll just call a taxi or whatever," said Garcia bitterly.

"It's really no trouble, you're only-"

"I said I'm good," she snapped and Olivia cringed at the harshness of her words.

"All right," he said and Olivia heard footsteps. Suddenly, they stopped and she could've sworn she heard him say, "God, that idiot lost something real special."

"I'm sorry?" Garcia asked.

"I said Kevin really screwed up this time," said Morgan, "I don't know what happened between you two but if it was me, I'd have apologized even if it wasn't my fault just because I wouldn't be able to handle loosing you."

There was a pause before Garcia said in a shaky voice, "He got angry after the Christmas party because you kept trying to cut in and I defended you. I told him you were my friend and I had just as much a right to dance with you as with him. He freaked out, saying he's put up with our flirting even though I've told him a thousand times that it doesn't mean anything. He just got so controlling and…and I guess this was the final straw. He didn't want me to come just because he's scared of wild beasts, but I couldn't just not come! Olivia's my friend and I was really excited to see what she does."

"Stupid pansy," Morgan muttered and there was sniffling. Olivia heard Morgan cross the floor and him whisper, "It's okay baby girl. Any man in his right mind would know that it doesn't help a relationship by being a controlling son of a…anyway, he should've known better and, frankly, it's his loss. One day, you'll find some great guy and you'll get married, having nineteen kids and counting…"

Garcia let out a laugh and said, "Oh God, going into labor nineteen times would be absolutely horrible! Thanks Morgan, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd still be the same amazing woman you are now, I just make you laugh more," said Morgan.

"All right, enough of this meaningless flirting. I need to call a cab."

"Whoever said I didn't mean it?" said Morgan quietly, "Garcia, I always mean every word I say to you. You are my sunshine, my queen, my baby girl."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Man, you would think being called a lady's man would mean I was good at this," he said and took a deep breath, "Penelope, I…I've always liked you, okay? And, well, you're the only girl that I've liked more than for their looks, though I'm not saying that you're not extremely attractive. I mean…dammit, I sound like Reid right now!"

Olivia turned to Spencer and found him rolling his eyes. She just grinned and gave his hand a squeeze, turning back to the conversation.

"See what I mean? I've never gotten tongue-tied around a girl before and yet here I am! What I'm trying to ask is, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

There was a pause and Olivia held her breath. Finally, Garcia spoke and said, "Derek Morgan, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that and really mean it!"

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course!" Garcia squealed.

There was silence and the two eavesdroppers poked their heads around the corner to find the other two lovebirds locked in a passionate embrace. Olivia felt Reid grab her hand and lead her through the door to an office, closing the door behind him silently.

"Well about time!" he said with a huge grin on his face, "It took them long enough."

"Have they really liked each other for that long?" Olivia asked, leaning against the desk while Spencer casually leaned against the door.

"Oh yeah," he said with a chuckle, "They were just too afraid to say anything to each other, kind of like someone else I know."

Olivia looked at Spencer with confusion but saw his look and blushed, knowing he was talking about her.

"I didn't think you'd like me back," she muttered, "Obviously I was wrong."

"Totally and completely wrong, but I'll forgive you as long as you answer one question," said Reid, his smile fading and he stood up straighter. Olivia nodded and he continued, "I know we haven't really put a "label" on our relationship and I was wondering if…well…um-"

"Yes," she said, not waiting for him to ask because she knew exactly what he was going to say, "How could you think I would say no to being your girlfriend?"

He grinned and closed the gap between them, holding her tightly to him. Olivia sighed happily and felt herself relax in his arms. This was what it was supposed to be like, this was what it was like to love and be loved in return. All the times Emma had tried to explain love to her, Olivia had just written it off as something she would never have for herself. Every guy she ever knew was either a complete jackass or strictly a friend. Olivia had thought she would never find the "perfect guy", that he never existed. However she was wrong, and it took a horrible situation for her to realize how wrong she was.

"I love you Spencer," she whispered into his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head and smiled.

"I love you too, Olivia," he said.

Her mother's words when she found out she had cancer were ringing in her mind: _When God closes a door, He opens another_. The life she had always known was gone now, but now she had a much brighter future to look forward to. A future that would, hopefully at least, include the man in front of her.

_Author's Note: Aw, gotta love a little fluff every once in a while! So my next update will be my last chapter. I know, I know, I'm sad too! I've enjoyed writing this so much and the response to this story has been fantastic. The next chapter will just be a nice little-wrap up full of laughs and, of course, an awkward Spencer! Why will he be awkward you may ask? I'm not going to tell you because you'll find out soon enough. Hehe! My next update will probably be in a few days just because I need to write it up. I have it all planned out, but no time to write! Grr, stupid school…I hate college applications! But fear not, I will do my best to have it posted before the end of the week or at the very latest, by Sunday evening. _

_Thank you all for your lovely reviews, having me on alerts, and putting me in your favorites! This will be the second to last time for me to ask you this but please PLEASE leave your thoughts and comments in a review! I promise that I do read them and even answer you back! Thank you! :)_


	19. Chapter 19 A Deep Breath and a Leap

_Author's Note: For the last time, I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!_

Chapter 19 A Deep Breath and a Leap

"Look guys, this is ridiculous! Who cares if it's bad luck? I want to see her!"

"No can do man, we're not taking a chance when it comes to your future."

Spencer Reid let out a groan of annoyance and began his pacing. Gideon knew the patch of rug would be worn out by the next hour. Morgan looked at the others and rolled his eyes while Gideon chuckled. He, Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi were in a waiting room in the church while the girls were with Olivia, probably fretting about veils and such.

"You have nothing to be worried about Reid," said Rossi with a grin, "Why are you so anxious?"

"Forgive me Rossi, this isn't the fourth time for me, okay?" snapped Reid, "About fifty percent of marriages end in divorce and I don't want to fall into that category! I shouldn't have asked her, this is stupid. I should just resign myself to the fact that it's totally impossible to have a relationship while I have this job."

"Reid, calm down," said Hotch and Spencer stopped pacing, turning to his boss, "Look, for the last year, the two of you have gotten along fine when it could've been so easy to leave each other. Even before then, you two stayed together. Consider yourself extremely lucky Reid."

"I know how lucky I am," said Reid heavily, "But this is too much, I don't deserve this."

"You think you don't deserve a little happiness?" Morgan asked angrily, "God Reid, we track the evilest of evil but that doesn't mean we need to let it consume our lives! We all deserve to be happy and if Olivia makes you happy, then God dammit you keep her close and never let go! She loves you and knows your work is important, not many women out there are like that. She sees how hard you work and how it affects you, and she'll be there for you after every case."

Spencer sighed and collapsed into a chair, holding his head in his hands. He knew everything Morgan said was true, but that didn't help keep the nagging doubts and fears out of his mind. What would happen in the future? Would they be happy together? How would they work out their schedules in order to spend time together?

"Reid?" He looked up and saw Gideon sitting in the chair beside him. Everyone else had gone. "Tell me what's bothering you," said Gideon.

"Do you…do you think we'll be happy?" he whispered, "I mean, do you think we'll always love each other?"

"Honestly, no." Reid's shoulders slumped but Gideon continued, "You won't be happy all the time, no couple is. You'll have your fights and sometimes, it'll feel like you can't go on anymore. But you will always love each other, and that will keep you two together. You've taken a while to know each other and have seen one another at their most vulnerable. You've been her protector, her friend, her boyfriend, and now you'll be her husband."

"It's just…I guess I'm kind of afraid of the unknown," said Spencer quietly, staring at his hands as he blushed with embarrassment. He hated admitting fear, but knew he could trust Gideon.

"A man once said that courage is like a muscle and must be exercised. Trust me Reid, that muscle is definitely exercised for you," said Gideon and he rose to his feet while saying, "Are you ready? It's almost time."

"A deep breath and a leap," Spencer whispered to himself and stood up, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Gideon smiled and led the way out of the room and into the church. It was a small wedding with not many people there. Both Olivia and Spencer didn't have big families so they didn't see a need for a large wedding. Reid shifted anxiously as he waited for the music to start. What was taking them so long?

Finally, the music started up and the young doctor whipped his head up to watch little Isabella walk down the aisle first with a basket of white petals, dropping a few as she walked. Next came Caleb with a pillow in his hands with the rings. He was staring at the rings with deep concentration, terrified of dropping the rings. Then, J.J and Garcia were walking behind the little boy, chuckling quietly as they watched Caleb. After them, it was Prentiss and Emma. When Emma saw Spencer, she grinned widely and gave him a wink. Spencer swallowed and turned to the entrance of the church. He felt his eyes go wide and stopped himself just in time before his mouth dropped open.

Olivia was walking alongside with Jude, who was seeing her off. Since her father wanted nothing to do and she didn't have a real "father figure", Olivia had asked her sister's husband to see her off since Jude was practically her brother. The Brit was honored and agreed instantly. But Spencer wasn't looking at him, only at Olivia. She looked like an angel! Her dress was the purest white and had a small train in the back. It was cut straight across the top and hugged her in the bodice before falling gracefully over her hips. He saw her stumble and grip Jude hard, blushing furiously while Spencer tried not to chuckle. Emma had insisted on her sister wearing five inch heels and had spent the last six months giving Olivia lessons in the art of walking in heels. Although she had improved greatly, Olivia insisted this was the last time she ever walked in those "death-traps".

She looked at him and smiled so widely that Spencer thought she would burst with happiness. He knew the feeling and was certain he was grinning like an idiot, as proved by the snickers he heard behind him, probably Morgan. For once though, he didn't care as he stared at her. Jude and Olivia reached the altar and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before going back to his seat. Spencer took her hand and they faced the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…

…...

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Olivia turned to Spencer and watched him lift the veil off her face before kissing her. The entire church burst into applause and cheers. Olivia thought she heard wolf-whistles from behind Spencer, but wasn't paying attention. She was married, and to the best man on Earth no less!

The new couple walked out of the church and had their pictures taken while the rest of the guests headed to the reception. The wedding party stayed to get their pictures taken also and soon they were off to the reception. Spencer helped Olivia out of the limousine and she smiled nervously at him, glancing at the doors. He saw this and smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Don't worry, everyone in there is excited to see us," he said reassuringly and pulled her closer, "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Olivia nodded and they entered the room, greeted by applause. She saw her sister and waved shyly. Emma walked up to Olivia and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"My big sister's growing up," she said with a sniffle and Olivia was shocked when she realized her sister wasn't joking like she usually did.

"Hey, it's okay," said Olivia, holding her sister, "Now what I want to know is what you have planned to say for the toast?"

"Oh you know me," said Emma, wiping her eyes carefully so as not to smudge her make-up, "I just thought I'd wing it, hope you don't mind."

They two sisters laughed and Olivia looked up to see Spencer chatting with Jude. The young doctor caught her eye and smiled warmly. More people came up to talk with Olivia and Spencer so it was a while before they were able to sit down and by that time, dinner was about to be served. Before everyone got their meals, Emma stood up and tapped her fork against her glass. The hall fell silent and Emma smiled at everyone.

"First off, I want to thank everyone who came today to celebrate this wonderful day for all of us," said Emma, "It means a lot to us that you took the time out of your busy schedules to come and be with us. So, I guess this is the part where I give a toast, being the matron of honor and all." She turned to Olivia and her smile trembled as she eyes filled up. "Well sis, I can honestly say I never thought this would be how it would happen. I always thought you'd marry before me and that I'd never marry at all actually, yet here we are.

"Ever since we were little, you were the one looking after me. When Mom was at work and I had questions on homework, you patiently answered them all. You listened to me complain about teachers and friends and even guys. Then when Mom died," she said, stopping to collect herself and continuing, "Y-You were the rock that kept me together. To this day, I don't know how you did it, but you did and your courage has continued to shock me. After all you went through after Sally died, you never let it get you down. Sure, you had some trouble in the beginning, but anyone else in your position would still be living like a hermit in their dark apartment.

"You know, I can remember the first time you told me about Spencer back when you lived in that apartment in Philly," Emma said with a chuckle, "I had this gut feeling that he was someone special, even though I had never met the guy before. Then when I met him at the hospital and saw how concerned he was for you, I knew without a doubt I would be up here giving the toast at your wedding. That reminds me that I should probably wrap this up."

Everyone laughed at this and raised their glasses with Emma, looking at the bride and groom. Olivia felt her eyes watering as she looked around at all her friends and family that had gathered. She was truly blessed.

"Don't you dare cry Olivia for two reasons! One, I worked hours on that make-up and two, I'll start crying," said Emma, her own eyes filling up, "To Spencer, for being the most loyal and caring man I have ever known. Take care of her because you have no idea how lucky you are to have her in your life. And to my dear sister Olivia, my best friend and my rock. Livvy, you are the most courageous woman I know and remember that you will always have all of us here to care for you. You made a great choice with Spencer here and I'm so happy for you both. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the crowd said and drank to the happy couple. Olivia rose from her seat and embraced her sister, the two of them crying happy tears.

"Oh bloody hell!" Emma muttered, rubbing her eyes, "My make-up's ruined and so is yours!"

"The pictures are done now and you can fix it after dinner," said Olivia with a laugh and a sniffle.

So after dinner, Emma grabbed Olivia and dragged her into the bathroom to fix her up. When the two sisters returned, the DJ waved from his position and gestured the floor. Olivia got the message and grabbed her new husband, dragging him out onto the floor as the music played. It was their first dance together as a married couple.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Olivia grinned as Spencer twirled her around before her bringing her back to him.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive - not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Again, Spencer twirled her around before dipping her. Not expecting it, Olivia let out a cry of surprise but the music drowned her out. Spencer saw this and grinned before bring her back up.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life._

_...greatest fan of your life._

They danced until the song ended. The DJ managed to mix the song with another and soon, everyone was out on the dance floor. Olivia knew Spencer wasn't much of a dancer so it shocked her that he never asked to go sit down or even looked like he wanted to. He danced a song with all the bride's maids and matron and also danced with his mother before she had to leave. Mrs. Reid did not like large crowds and loud music so she left early, but Olivia was overjoyed that she came despite her fears of flying.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Reid," Olivia said over the music as she and Spencer walked out into the quieter hallway with Mrs. Reid and her nurse, "We were extremely happy to have you."

"I'm just glad my Spencer's happy," she said, looking at her son fondly, "That's every mother's wish, isn't it?"

The two waved good-bye as Mrs. Reid and the nurse got into the car and drove away. When they arrived in the ballroom, a slow song was starting up and Reid held out his hand for Olivia. She smiled shyly and took it, allowing herself to be led out onto the dance floor. As they swayed to the music, Olivia looked around and saw Morgan and Garcia dancing close together. She chuckled and knew it was only a matter of time before another wedding was planned. She continued her search and found Hotch with Prentiss, the two of them talking quietly and obviously having a good time together. She looked at her husband and saw him looking at his other two co-workers. He just smiled and shrugged as if to say, "I'm fine with it as long as they are". Gideon was playing babysitter for Emma's three children and was holding the youngest in his arms while the other two kids were dancing together, jumping up and down crazily. Olivia laughed and saw her sister also laughing at her children's antics. Suddenly, thoughts of her own future filled Olivia's thoughts and her smile faded.

"What is it?" Spencer asked and Olivia looked at him, shocked he had noticed. Well, he was a profiler after all.

"It's just…how are we going to make this work?" asked Olivia quietly, "I mean, I know you love your job and I'm not asking you to leave at all, but I don't want to lose you, Spencer."

"Then we won't," he said simply, "As long as we don't want to drift apart, we won't. I was worried too, but Hotch reminded me that we've stuck together this long while I've been working."

"I…I'm just frightened of the future," she whispered so softly that Spencer had to bend down to hear her, "Emma said I'm courageous, but I don't think I am. A lot of things scare me, including waking up one day and realizing that we're not in love anymore. I've heard of couples falling out of love and I don't want that to happen with us. I'm scared."

"You are courageous, Olivia," said Reid gently, placing a hand on her cheek and lifting her head up so she was looking at him, "Fear is normal. In fact without it, we would be too headstrong and end up killing ourselves while doing something stupid. I promise you that no matter the fight or how long it lasts, I will always love you."

"Really?"

"Really, really," he said and Olivia smiled as he kissed her nose lightly.

She leaned her head against his chest and thought about what Spencer had told her. He was right; if they truly loved one another, as she thought they did, they would be okay. Yes, it would be hard at times. Sure, they would fight. However, they would make up and grow closer together because of it. Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around Spencer's neck and took a deep breath. Whatever the future had in store for Dr. Spencer Reid and Dr. Olivia Reid, they would be ready to face the challenges. They had their friends, their family, and each other. And really, that was all they needed.

"_I am not a courageous person by nature. I have simply discovered that, at certain key moments in this life, you must find courage in yourself, in order to move forward and live. It is like a muscle and it must be exercised, first a little, and then more and more. All the really exciting things possible during the course of a lifetime require a little more courage than we currently have. A deep breath and a leap." ~John Patrick Shanley~_

_Author's Note:_

_Dear Readers,_

_Well, that's the end of this story! I really don't think there will be a sequel just because I feel everything is wrapped up rather nicely. I threw the Hotch/Prentiss for some food for thought. I personally like the pairing but left it up to your imagination if they get together or not. The quote was something my sister, _missdavinci77_, had and I thought it fit the story rather nicely._

_As you know, the character Emma is based off my sister so I would like to thank her first. She took the time to pretty much be my unofficial beta reader and I'd like to thank her for everything. She also writes Criminal Minds fanfiction so I highly suggest checking them out. I may be biased, but they are all excellent._

_The amount of attention this story has received has truly shocked and amazed me (In a good way though!). Therefore, I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who put me on alert and in their favorites. Also, thank you to my reviewers who told me what they thought of the story as it went along. I'd like to especially thank _Ellen Julie_ for her many reviews. Your reviews made my day everyday and I always looked forward to checking my inbox to see what you all had to say. Finally, thank you to everyone who found this story good enough to reach this point._

_I have been thinking about writing another Criminal Minds story but I will let you know through this story when I post it. So if you're interested, put this on story alert and you'll get the notice!_

_All right, this A/N is long enough so I'll end it now. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading and enjoying this story. It's been a blast writing this but, sadly, all good things must come to an end. For the last time for this story, please leave all final comments in a review. Even if you've only just found the story months or even years after this was published and read it through completely, still review. I will review you back just like I always do! So, until we meet again,_

_With love,_

_silvermoony77_


End file.
